SIRIUS BLACK: LA VERDAD DETRÁS DEL VELO
by Cecyet Black
Summary: La vida de Sirius y aquellos momentos importantes en su vida, que Harry irá descubriendo poco a poco a través de un objeto curioso que su padrino le dejó como herencia.
1. I UNA CARTA INESPERADA

**"Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo" **

**PRESENTACIÓN **

"Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo", es el primer fanfiction que escribo acerca de Harry Potter, y debo aclarar que trata sobre la vida de Sirius y aquellos momentos importantes en su vida, que Harry irá descubriendo poco a poco a través de un objeto curioso que su padrino le dejó como herencia. En otras palabras, este fanfic podrán encontrar una historia creada por mí a partir de los pocos datos que tenemos sobre la vida de uno de nuestros personajes favoritos, Sirius Black, y que hemos descubierto leyendo los cinco libros que se han publicado hasta el momento. Por supuesto, habrá sucesos del quinto libro, así que a aquellos que aún no lo hayan leído, les informo que incluí bastantes spoilers.

Como saben, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como sus características y derechos de autor y publicación; a excepción de Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, que son personajes inventados por mí. Yo sólo tuve la idea de una historia que tratara de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta su caída detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

Antes de comenzar de lleno con el primer capítulo, que puede resultar un poco confuso por la mezcla de tiempos y espacios, quisiera dedicar este fic a cuatro personitas muy importantes: a mis dos grandes amigas, Rosario y Gaby (aunque nunca lo lean ni puedan comprenderlo), a mi mam�, que siempre me ha apoyado en todo lo que hago (aunque no tenga ni la menor idea de que es un fanfic) y a Sabrina,una buena miga y compañera...

Sólo me queda pedir dos cosas: un poco de paciencia para leer las locuras que se me ocurrirán a partir de este momento y que cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, sugerencia, jitomatazo o excomunión, la hagan llegar a la siguiente dirección: ¡Comenzamos!

**I. UNA CARTA INESPERADA.**

Era un día soleado en el cuál los rayos vespertinos del sol se colaban entre las plantas de Privet Drive, bañando de luz las begonias y los arriates tan esmeradamente podados por un chico que se hallaba tirado en el césped, contemplando el paisaje. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con el cuerpo dolorido por los trabajos que apenas había terminado.

Todo gracias a una nueva discusión con su odioso primo Duddley, que se había encargado de que tía Petunia le pusiera tantas tareas que apenas había tenido tiempo de recordar por qué se sentía tan triste. Era una sensación extraña: nunca la había sentido por nadie más, o quizá más bien era que nunca había perdido a nadie más que fuera tan importante para él, a excepción de sus padres. Sentía un poderoso vacío en el estómago y una tristeza que no desaparecía a lo largo de los días.

Observó el cielo. Si la muerte era tan bella como ese atardecer, tal vez su padrino no lo estuviera pasando tan mal. "Su padrino"- pensó; aquel hombre que había aparecido de improviso en su vida hacía 3 años, cuando él iba en tercer grado. Recordaba lo que le había costado confiar en él, haberlo creído un asesino, un traidor, hasta que finalmente lo entendió, lo comprendió: era el mejor amigo de sus padres, la persona en la que ellos habían depositado su confianza y que después de ellos, era quien más lo había amado. Su padrino también había sufrido mucho: había sido traicionado… igual que él… igual que sus padres.

Se sintió de nuevo triste. Se quitó las gafas redondas y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Habría dado lo que fuera por no ser tan tonto, por no haberse dejado engañar y no ponerlo en peligro… De repente, algo lo apartó de sus pensamientos: una lechuza blanca como la nieve venía volando hacia él con una carta doblada en el pico.

Se levantó rápidamente y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: los Dursley no debían verla o le esperaba un castigo descomunal. Al levantarse, tuvo que volver a subirse los pantalones que se le resbalaban de la cintura: habían sido de Duddley.

Aunque Harry Potter había crecido casi el doble en los últimos meses, distaba mucho de parecerse a su primo Duddley. Tenía el cabello de un negro azabache, siempre alborotado e indomable, los ojos grandes y expresivos de un verde esmeralda, las rodillas huesudas y el cuerpo delgado y alto de un muchacho de 16 años. Aún conservaba la cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo que había jugado un papel sumamente importante en su vida, sobre todo en el último año.

Hedwig se posó en su muñeca y le picó el dedo de forma afectuosa. Mientras tanto, Harry desdobló la carta y rasgó el sobre, cuya caligrafía era desconocida para él, que contenía un mensaje de unas cuantas líneas:

"_Sé que puede resultar difícil para tí, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras a Grimmault Place. Hay algunas cosas que tal vez te gustaría conservar. A Hocicos le hubiera gustado. Nos vemos el domingo, a las 6._

_Moony"._

Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sería fabuloso volver al mundo mágico y estar con Lupin, otro de los mejores amigos de sus padres, pero no estaba seguro de querer volver a Grimmault Place, de querer hablar sobre Sirius, de remover todos esos dolorosos recuerdos, aún tan presentes.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo demasiado a reflexionar. Se apresuró a entrar a la casa para preparar su equipaje. Metería en el baúl todas las cosas de Hogwarts: los libros de hechizos, las túnicas, su Saeta de Fuego, su varita, su caldero y el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado en primer año… tal vez podría convencer a Lupin de quedarse con él hasta el 1 de septiembre… tal vez podría ir a La Madriguera a visitar a Ron y pasar unos días con él y con su familia. No quería estar con los Dursley, aunque ahora sabía el motivo por el cuál tenía que volver cada verano.

Después de todo, sólo faltaba un mes para que terminaran las vacaciones. Dumbledore no se negaría a que permaneciera con Lupin o con los Weasley, sabía que ellos lo protegerían. Además se sentía solo, terriblemente solo, como si hubiera quedado huérfano por segunda vez.

Terminó de empacar sus cosas en el baúl y bajó a la salita, donde Tía Petunia y Duddley veían el noticiero de las diez en la televisión, mientras Tío Vernon hojeaba el periódico de la tarde.

¿Tío Vernon? – preguntó tratando de llamar su atención.

Mmm – gruñó su tío. Había volteado a mirarlo por encima de su periódico.

Un amigo de mis padres vendrá por mí el domingo.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos ir?

Es un asunto importante. De mi padrino.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a que los Dursley le impidieran reunirse con Lupin, así que esperó la reacción atemorizada de tío Vernon al pronunciar esas palabras. Duddley y Tía Petunia voltearon a mirarlo como si acabara de lanzar una blasfemia. A ellos no les había mencionado nada acerca de la muerte de Sirius.

¿ Cu – cuando vendr�? –dijo tío Vernon con una nota de terror en la voz.

El domingo, a las 6.

Entonces empaca tus cosas y vete. Pero no regreses hasta el siguiente verano… puedes quedarte con ese chiflado hasta entonces.

Bien.

El domingo había tardado en llegar mucho más que si Harry hubiera esperado una semana completa. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde que recibió la carta de Lupin y tenía sus cosas listas junto a la Alacena de Debajo de las Escaleras. Hedwig dormitaba bajo su ala. Eran las 5 y media y los Dursley, temerosos de un encuentro con un mago adulto, chiflado, asesino y maniático (según sus propias palabras), habían salido a comprar la despensa.

Harry había despejado la chimenea. No sabía si tendría que utilizarla, porque en su breve mensaje Lupin no había mencionado cómo llegarían a Grimmault Place. Se sentó sobre el baúl y empezó a leer su libro favorito: _Volando con los Cannons. _

Finalmente dieron las 6. Apenas había alzado la vista para ver el reloj de pared y consultar la hora cuando dio un salto y se cayó del baúl de la impresión.

Remus Lupin estaba enfrente de él.

¡Hola, Harry¡Qué gusto verte! – dijo su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras después de unos instantes.

Pro – profesor Lupin… ¡Qué susto me ha dado! – dijo Harry incorporándose rápidamente.

Llámame Remus, Harry. Después de todo, también soy tu amigo.

Lo sé.

Siento haberte asustado, pero temí que si no llegaba a tiempo, podrías arrepentirte… ¿Sabes? Sé que es difícil, pero… bueno… no me gustaría que Sirius… - Lupin parecía nervioso y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas - En fin¿podemos irnos ya?

¿Cómo viajaremos?... ¿Cómo llegaremos a Grimmault Place?

Con un _traslador_. Dumbledore mencionó que sería lo más seguro.

Lupin sacó una bota vieja y desvencijada de un pequeño maletín que llevaba. Harry, que ya conocía ese medio de transporte, acercó su baúl, la jaula de Hedwig y el resto de sus cosas del colegio hacia donde estaba Lupin. De repente, tuvo una duda:

Estee… Creo que son demasiadas cosas… No sé si el _traslador_…

¡Oohh! Me olvidaba de eso… - Lupin tomó su varita, dio unos golpecitos a las cosas de Harry y al instante, todo se encogió y el licántropo pudo meterlo en su viejo maletín. – Listo, ahora sí podemos irnos.

De acuerdo – dijo un Harry bastante sorprendido.

Acercó su mano a la bota que sujetaba Lupin y sintió como si un gancho lo sujetara de la cintura y lo jalara hacia delante. Estaban viajando a una velocidad de vértigo dentro de un remolino de luces y colores. La sala de los Dursley pronto quedó atrás y Harry abrió los ojos justo a tiempo, antes de estrellarse contra el suelo frío y húmedo. Lupin lo ayudó a incorporarse. Apenas se había alzado del suelo, cuando estuvo a punto de ser derribado de nuevo por un fuerte abrazo. Reconoció una larga y enmarañada cabellera castaña que le resultaba curiosamente familiar:

¡Harry¡Qué alegría me da verte de nuevo! – dijo Hermione, al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba y le estampaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios.

A mí también, Herm… los extrañé… - dijo aún ligeramente sonrojado.

Creímos que tal vez te sintieras solo, así que convencimos a Dumbledore para que te dejara venir. – dijo un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego, que se acercó sonriendo a Harry - Podremos pasar el resto de las vacaciones juntos: mis padres están en una misión y mis hermanos decidieron quedarse en la Madriguera – agregó Ron, estrechando a su amigo en un abrazo.

�¿De verdad¿Dumbledore me dejará quedar hasta el final de las vacaciones?

Siempre y cuando yo me encargue de su protección – respondió Lupin, mientras desempacaba las cosas de Harry, devolviéndoles su tamaño natural.

Serán unas vacaciones excelentes¿no lo crees, Harry?

Sí; pero me hubiera gustado que Sirius estuviera aquí…


	2. II RECUERDOS

**"Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo" **

**por Cecyet Black **

¡Hola estimados lectores¡Es un placer volver a estar con ustedes!

He recibido algunos comentarios bastante agradables respecto al capítulo anterior y me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado y les haya despertado alguna emoción. Me pidieron que siguiera escribiendo y es por eso que de nuevo estoy aquí, molestándolos de nuevo con las locuras que se me van ocurriendo para continuar esta historia.

Como saben, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como sus características y derechos de autor y publicación; a excepción de Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, que son personajes inventados por mí. Yo sólo tuve la idea de una historia que tratara de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta su caída detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

Antes de comenzar de lleno con el segundo capítulo, que promete ser más emotivo que el primero (y que por supuesto, espero que les guste), quisiera dedicar este fic a todas esas personitas que leyeron el anterior y que esperaban ansiosamente este: Nona, Alexis, Luna, Allen, Alexandra y Graciela, a mis dos grandes amigas, Rosario y Gaby, a mi mam�, y por supuesto, a Sabrina.

Y algo que no quisiera olvidar: agradecerles a todos los magos y brujas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capítulo anterior y de quienes recibí bastantes halagos para alimentar mi autoestima. Vuelvo a pedirles solamente dos cosas: un poco de paciencia para leer esta historia sobre nuestro amado Sirius y que cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, sugerencia, jitomatazo o excomunión, la hagan llegar a esta revista o a la siguiente dirección: ¡Comenzamos!

**II. RECUERDOS.**

A pesar de la tristeza que sentía por la muerte de Sirius, Harry no podía evitar decirse a sí mismo que tal vez esas serían las mejores vacaciones de su vida: Dumbledore le permitiría quedarse con sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, y con el mejor amigo de su padrino y de su padre, Remus Lupin, que era una persona bastante amable y comprensiva.

Harry no lo había tratado mucho, sólo como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y algunas veces cuando se reunía la Orden del Fénix, pero Lupin se esmeraba para que los chicos disfrutaran de su estancia en aquella casa. Era cierto que Lupin tenía un carácter radicalmente opuesto a Sirius, pero podían disfrutar de su compañía charlando alegremente de monstruos, equipos de quidditch y sus épocas de estudiante en Hogwarts.

Lupin era una persona sumamente inteligente, había leído mucho y conocía una infinidad de hechizos Anti– Artes Oscuras. Hermione parecía ser la que mejor encajaba con él, sin embargo, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Lupin no era tan serio como parecía a simple vista y no dudaba que esa parte de su carácter era la que afloraba cuando estaba con su padre y Sirius, en su época de alumno de Hogwarts.

Llevaban una semana en la casa de Grimmault Place y Harry aún no sabía a que cosas se refería Lupin en su carta. Tirado en la cama del dormitorio que Ron y él habían ocupado el año anterior, cuando Grimmault Place había sido el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, dejó que afloraran las múltiples preguntas que habían surgido en su cabeza¿Qué era lo que a Sirius le hubiera gustado que conservara¿Acaso su padrino le había dejado alguna herencia¿O fue simplemente el pretexto para traerlo de nuevo a ese lugar, que Harry había empezado a detestar por todos los recuerdos que le provocaba?

Justo cuando se prometía preguntarle a Lupin sobre lo que mencionaba en su carta, él apareció en el marco de la puerta.

Remus¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Sí, claro – respondió el licántropo mientras se acomodaba la rasgada túnica.

Cuando me enviaste aquella nota, tú… mencionaste algo sobre Sirius y,… algunas cosas que había dejado…

Claro,…ehh… supuse que te gustaría saber de que se trataba tanto como a mí, pero no supe si te gustaría compartirlo con tus amigos, por eso no lo había mencionado de nuevo. – Se dirigió a la ventana, con aire pensativo – A Sirius le gustaba coleccionar algunas cosas: artefactos _muggles_, libros de transformación, fotografías, algunas escobas de carreras… decía que cuando él,… bueno,… le gustaría dejarle todo a la persona que más hubiera querido en el mundo.

¿Y todo eso está aquí? Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto cuando estuvimos aquí el año pasado.

Eso es porque Sirius hechizó sus pertenencias. No quería que sus padres o Kreacher intentaran deshacerse de ellas… Bueno, creo que tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero; toda su familia tenía cierta afinidad con el Lado Oscuro y a tu padrino lo despreciaban por no pensar como ellos.

Entonces… ¿Sirius ocultó todo eso de su propia familia?

Sí. Algunas cosas las guardaba en su otra casa, donde vivió antes de ser enviado a Azkaban… pero si mal no recuerdo, las trajo aquí cuando supo que tú vendrías… quería compartirlas contigo, sin duda.

¿Podemos verlas?

¿Ahora?... Hermione y Ron salieron a dar una vuelta… ¿no quieres esperarlos?

Bueno… la verdad es que me gustaría saber qué es lo que dejó Sirius para mí… a solas.

Si es así,… ven conmigo.

Harry acompañó a Lupin hasta un cuarto situado en el último piso de Grimmault Place, donde en otro tiempo debía existir un pequeño cuarto a manera de desván. Pasaron por muchos de los pasillos que Harry ya conocía de la vez anterior que había visitado ese lugar y en los que existían innumerables objetos relacionados con las Artes Oscuras que daban un aspecto siniestro a la mansión de los Black: las cabezas reducidas de los antiguos elfos domésticos de la familia, artilugios de plata que trataban de morder las manos cada vez que alguien quería cambiarlos de lugar, alfombras que atrapaban los pies de quienes las pisaban y ropa vieja que había pertenecido a los Black y que trataba de estrangular a todos aquellos que la tocaban. Harry recordaba perfectamente todo lo que habían tirado de aquellos artículos el año anterior.

Sin embargo, al llegar al cuarto del último piso, Harry se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos veían. Era un cuarto que contrastaba totalmente con el resto de la casa: las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, con una pintura que parecía muy reciente y que cambiaba de color cuando se posaban sobre ella los rayos del sol, el techo se parecía enormemente al de Hogwarts, pues reflejaba el cielo, que ese día era de un azul profundo y despejado, y las ventanas, sumamente amplias, estaban abiertas y dejaban pasar la luz en todas direcciones.

Los muebles también eran sumamente distintos: la cama era suave y mullida, con un dosel azul que hacía juego con la pintura de las paredes y con colgaduras de color plata; al lado había una mesilla de noche en la que se podía observar un reloj de manecillas con diferentes mensajes como "ya levántate" y "es hora de dormir". Enfrente de la cama estaba un armario de color caoba que al abrirlo hacía sugerencias sobre que ropa ponerse y al lado de éste, un espejo de cuerpo completo parecido al que los Weasley tenían en la Madriguera, y que al ver a Harry exclamó: "¿Pretendes salir con esos cabellos?".

Harry aún no podía salir del asombro que le produjo aquella habitación cuando Lupin preguntó a sus espaldas:

¿Te gusta?

Es… es magnífica – respondió Harry caminando alrededor de la cama.

Sirius la estaba arreglando para ti,… pensaba que quizá… bueno,… que Dumbledore podría dejar que te quedaras con él…

�¿De verdad!

Sí, yo lo ayudé a decorarla. Bueno, está casi como recuerdo que era su habitación en nuestra época de estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Me hubiera encantado tener una habitación como esta – dijo Harry con un dejo de melancolía.

Aún es tuya. Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, cuando Dumbledore te lo permita.

No será lo mismo… - Harry volvió a sentirse triste repentinamente. Lupin al notarlo, se acercó a él y le dijo suavemente:

Yo sé que no, Harry… Sirius era tu padrino y mi mejor amigo… Pero mira: aquí está todo lo que él hubiera querido que disfrutaras.

Harry guardó silencio un momento. Al oír pasos detrás de él, volteó a ver a Lupin. Estaba inclinado sobre un baúl grande de color caoba en el que Harry alcanzó a distinguir unas iniciales:** "S.B."** Se acercó pensando que probablemente se trataba del baúl escolar de Sirius y al avanzar unos pasos tuvo que retroceder y tirarse al suelo, al igual que Lupin. Cubriéndose la cabeza, alcanzó a distinguir la punta de una de las Bengalas del Doctor Filibuster que salía por la ventana. Lupin soltó una carcajada.

¡Ja, ja, ja! – dijo tratando de contener la risa – Padfoot tenía formas muy especiales de proteger sus cosas¿no te parece?

¡Vaya¿Sirius siempre fue así de bromista?

Era muchísimo peor. Tu padre y él tienen el récord de detenciones en Hogwarts. Podría apostar que después de graduarnos recordaban exactamente cada rincón del despacho de Filch.

Bueeeno... tal vez los gemelos Weasley también lo recuerden perfectamente.

Sirius y James eran un caso especial. Podían hacer cualquier cosa que se propusieran y cuando se proponían alguna broma generalmente no terminaba bien. Sólo cuando tu madre apareció en la vida de James empezaron a madurar un poco… no mucho, en realidad.

Harry recordó aquello que había visto en el Pensadero de Snape el año pasado, y la conversación posterior que tuvo con el mismo Lupin y Sirius. Aún le costaba trabajo imaginarse a su padre como un muchacho alborotador e inmaduro, que se comportaba de una manera muy infantil y arrogante… quizá era porque él había tenido que madurar más rápido…

Lupin volvió a inclinarse sobre el viejo baúl y sacó un libro forrado en piel, negro, con las hojas un poco maltratadas y en cuya pasta se leían las mismas iniciales que en el baúl: **"S.B."** A Harry le recordó el diario de Ryddle, que había encontrado en su segundo curso en Hogwarts.

Bien, esto es tuyo Harry – dijo Lupin acercándose a Harry y depositando el libro en sus manos – Lo encontré hace poco tiempo, realmente, cuando empecé a buscar las cosas de Sirius por toda la casa. No fue muy específico cuando me mencionó el lugar donde las había guardado…

¿Qué es?

Digamos que es la biografía de Sirius escrita por él mismo…

�¿Su diario!

Bueno, a Sirius le avergonzaría reconocer que tenía un diario, pero… sí… es una especie de diario.

¿Él me… me dejó su diario?

Verás… cuando Sirius murió… bueno, fue muy repentino,… yo pensé que tal vez él podía haber tenido un deseo, un último deseo… algo que no hubiera alcanzado a realizar… así que regresé a esta casa y me di a la tarea de buscar todo aquello que le hubiera pertenecido, algo que me pudiera indicar si él tenía algún deseo que no hubiera podido cumplir. Fue muy difícil, en realidad. Empecé por esta habitación, que estábamos arreglando juntos, y donde yo sabía que estaban algunas de sus cosas más queridas, las que pretendía que tú conservaras. Recuerdo que él alguna vez me mencionó que había hechizado una llave para que sólo aquella persona a la que él más hubiera querido pudiera abrir aquella mesilla – señaló la que estaba junto a la cama con dosel – donde están sus mayores secretos, cosas que él nunca le confesó a nadie, ni siquiera a James.

¿Sirius tenía secretos para mi padre¿No era él su mejor amigo?

Por supuesto, pero Sirius era una persona un poco… digamos, orgullosa… a veces su ego no le permitía expresar lo que de verdad sentía, ni siquiera a nosotros… Por eso busqué la llave por toda la habitación, por toda la casa, y buscándola encontré esto… - le entregó a Harry un sobre de pergamino escrito con tinta azul donde se podía leer: _"Para mi ahijado: Harry J. Potter" _– Ábrelo. Tal vez Sirius quería decirte algo importante en esa carta.

Harry se quedó petrificado. ¿Acaso Sirius sabía que iba a sucederle algo¿Sabía que tal vez no volvería nunca del Departamento de Misterios? Con los pensamientos revueltos en la cabeza, Harry sólo pudo articular una pregunta incoherente:

¿Y el diario? – preguntó todavía con el sobre en la mano.

Ahh,… sí,… el diario. Lo encontré después de hallar tu carta. No sabía que era un diario, pero lo descubrí cuando accidentalmente, al estar ordenando todo, derramé una botellita de tinta sobre él. Bueno- agregó con voz amable – no creo que Sirius pusiera una bomba fétida en el sobre¿por qué no lo abres?

Harry abrió la carta con dedos temblorosos. De ella cayó una fotografía mágica que Hermione les había tomado el año anterior, donde pudo apreciar su rostro y el de su padrino, sonrientes y ataviados con sombreros de Navidad. La recogió, se sentó sobre la cama y leyó el contenido de la carta:

_**Querido Harry:**_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, significa que yo ya no podré estar a tu lado y mostrarte personalmente todas las cosas que había guardado para ti. Realmente no sé si te guste volver a este lugar, tan lleno de recuerdos amargos tanto para ti como para mí. Probablemente Remus ya te haya hablado de tu habitación, de cómo la decoramos y de lo feliz que me sentiría si pudieras disfrutarla por lo menos una vez cada verano. Espero que sea de tu agrado y que Dumbledore te permita quedarte cuando lo desees._

_¿Sabes? Creo que el poco tiempo que llegamos a estar juntos fue de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Después de todo lo que he vivido, tú eras el único motivo por el que valía la pena seguir luchando, por el que valía la pena arriesgarlo todo. En verdad tu parecido con James es sorprendente. Era como tener de nuevo a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, como volver a vivir nuestra época de estudiantes una vez más. Él estaría orgulloso de ti. Y Lilly también, por supuesto._

_Como sabes, estar en Azkaban no me permitió disfrutar de muchas cosas e hizo que me olvidara de otras tantas; pero lo más importante, lo que de verdad marcó mi vida está guardado bajo llave dentro de una mesilla de noche, la que está al lado de tu cama. Quiero que la abras y conserves todo lo que está dentro, pero para eso, tendrás que romper el hechizo que le puse a la mayor parte de las cosas._

_Moony sabe de eso, pregúntaselo y él te lo explicará._

_Tal vez no tenga derecho a pedirte esto, pero me encantaría que pudieras recordarme tal como era antes de Azkaban, como fui las pocas veces que pasamos juntos y como el mejor amigo de tu padre hasta su muerte. Ojalá que así sea. Para ello, te dejó el libro que está dentro de mi baúl de Hogwarts: es donde guardé los mejores recuerdos y algunos de los momentos más amargos de mi vida. Consérvalo y no me guardes rencor si alguna de las anotaciones no es lo que tu esperabas de mí o de tus padres. Si alguna vez nos lastimamos, siempre fue más fuerte la amistad que nos unió. Ten la seguridad de ello._

_Finalmente, quiero que sepas que nunca estarás solo. Es mi última voluntad (y así se lo pedí a él y a Dumbledore) que si algo me sucede Remus Lupin cuide de ti hasta el día de su muerte. Confía en él, es la mejor persona que podrías encontrar y un excelente amigo. También están Arthur y Molly, que siempre podrán ayudarte si lo necesitas, al igual que Tonks, Ojoloco y Dumbledore._

_Un fuerte abrazo de _

_**Sirius.**_


	3. III EL DIARIO PERDIDO DE SIRIUS

¡Hola estimados lectores! (Bueno, los pocos o los muchos que pasen por este fic)¡Qué alegría volver a estar con ustedes, aunque sea después de bastante tiempo!

Debo decir que he tenido algunos problemas (de índole escolar) a últimas fechas, por lo que mis musas (a las que tengo agarradas de los cabellos para que no se vayan) han tenido que trabajar a marchas forzadas y haciendo que casi se me seque el cerebro. Pero no se preocupen, los que lean esta historia tendrán la fortuna de seguir haciéndologracias a sus amables comentarios (así que ya saben dejen algunos reviews para hacer feliz a esta chica... yo).Así que, como verán, todavía voy a estar aquí por un rato, molestándolos de nuevo con las locuras que se me vayan ocurriendo para continuar.

Como saben, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como sus características y derechos de autor y publicación; a excepción de Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, que son personajes inventados por mí. Yo sólo tuve la idea de una historia que tratara de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta su caída detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

Antes de comenzar de lleno con el tercer capítulo, quisiera hacer la ya muy conocida dedicatoria: a todas esas personitas que leyeron el anterior y que esperaban este: Nona, Pepe,Alexis,Luna, Allen, a mis dos grandes amigas, Rosario y Gaby (aunque sean medio _muggles_), a mi mam�, a Sabrina y por supuesto a Laura E.P., cuyo comentarios positivos influirán para que yo continúe esta historia (graxiaz).

Y ya para terminar, antes de que me linchen: vuelvo a pedirles solamente dos cosas: un poco de paciencia para leer esta historia sobre nuestro amado Sirius y que cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, sugerencia, jitomatazo o excomunión, la hagan llegar a la siguiente dirección: ¡De verdad, escríbanme! No saben lo bien que se siente que alguien más lea tu historia y opine sobre ella. Pues… no se diga más¡Comenzamos!

**III. EL DIARIO PERDIDO DE SIRIUS.**

Afortunadamente para Harry, Remus Lupin había caminado hacia otra habitación mientras él leía, lo que le dio tiempo de quitarse las gafas y limpiarse la cara con el dorso de la mano. Una lágrima había resbalado de su mejilla hasta el pergamino y había hecho una mancha cerca del final. Harry contempló una vez más la carta y de repente sintió un brazo que le pasaba por encima del hombro en actitud paternal. Era Lupin, y había vuelto de la habitación de al lado con otro sobre de pergamino, manchado de tinta, y en el que con dificultad se leía: _"Moony" _escrito con la letra de Sirius.

Este es el mensaje que Sirius dejó para mí. Lo encontré cuando derramé la botella de tinta. Afortunadamente el contenido de la carta está intacto, la tinta solo emborronó la parte de afuera. ¿Quieres que lo lea?

Harry no contestó, pero aún así, Lupin empezó a leer la carta en voz alta:

_**Querido Amigo:**_

_No sé que pueda sucederme en el Departamento de Misterios, no sé exactamente a que pueda enfrentarme, pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por proteger a Harry, por asegurarme que no le suceda nada. No me perdonaría nunca que algo llegara a sucederle, bastante he fallado a la promesa que le hice a Lilly y a James antes de sus muertes._

_Le dejé una carta a mi ahijado donde le explico qué es lo que me gustaría que hiciera con mis cosas, con mis recuerdos, en caso de que algo me suceda. A ti te encargo que esa carta llegue a sus manos y que se cumpla lo que ahí escribí. Como te mencioné algunas veces, todo lo que está bajo llave está hechizado con el encantamiento _Celatum_, que sólo puede romper la persona que más haya querido en el mundo: Harry. Entrégale el libro que estuve escribiendo y que está guardado en mi baúl escolar. Es nuestra historia, nuestros mejores recuerdos; por eso quiero que lo conserve. Para leerlo, sólo hace falta derramar unas gotas de tinta _commendatus_, dar tres golpes con la varita y decir: _Carum Comitis.

_En ese libro están muchas de las claves sobre el resto de los hechizos que protegen mis pertenencias. Trata de explicarle a Harry todo lo que no comprenda o le sea difícil de asimilar, y hazle ver que una amistad como la que tuvimos nosotros y como la que él tiene con Ron y Hermione es un tesoro incalculable que lo ayudará a superar los peores momentos._

_Por último, te pido que cuides de Harry como lo hubieran hecho sus padres y como me hubiera gustado hacerlo a mí. Por medio de esta carta te nombro su tutor por si algo llega a sucederme. Habla con Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly y los demás para que puedan hacer que Harry sea completamente feliz._

_Un enorme abrazo para el mejor amigo, de _

_**Sirius.**_

Entonces, Sirius…, mi padrino,… ¿sabía que tal vez nunca regresaría del Departamento de Misterios? – dijo Harry tratando de articular las palabras correctas.

Bueno, yo creo que lo presentía. En realidad, todos los que pertenecemos a la Orden del Fénix sabíamos perfectamente que Voldemort ocultaba a la mayor parte de sus mortífagos en ese lugar, y que el Ministerio de Magia guardaba algo muy peligroso en ese Departamento. Sirius sabía que su vida podía estar en peligro, pero como podrás darte cuenta, eso nunca lo atemorizó… - y añadió en un tono más amable - …Lo conocía muy bien, Harry, y sé que prefirió encontrar la muerte de esa forma a quedarse en este lugar viendo que tú corrías peligro.

Harry se quedó pensando un instante sobre ello. Sentía una gran confusión dentro de la cabeza. Miró detenidamente el diario de Sirius y le preguntó a Lupin:

Remus¿tú leíste el diario?

Pues…, eerr,… ¿te mencioné que accidentalmente rompí una botella de tinta?... En realidad descubrí cómo funcionaba (no era muy difícil) y,… pues sí,… leí algunas de las anotaciones. En realidad, nada que yo no supiera,… espero que no te moleste… - dijo Lupin ligeramente sonrojado.

No. En realidad no comprendo porque Sirius me lo dejó a mí y no a ti.

Supongo que le hubiera gustado que lo conocieras un poco mejor… quiero decir, como en realidad era antes de Azkaban.

Harry abrió cuidadosamente el libro. Lupin al verlo, sacó de la bolsa de su túnica una botellita de tinta _commendatus _y se la puso en las manos. Harry dejó caer cuidadosamente algunas gotas sobre la primera página y dio tres golpes con su varita:

_- ¡Carum Comitis!_

Lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó boquiabierto: página por página comenzaron a aparecer fechas, fotografías y letras que se amontonaban por breves momentos en la superficie formando palabras, líneas y páginas completas. Todo sucedía como si alguien estuviera corriendo una cinta de video en cámara rápida. Harry pudo ver pasar velozmente y frente a sus ojos rostros conocidos: el de su padre, con el mismo cabello alborotado que él, el de su madre, en el que destacaban los hermosos ojos verdes que él había heredado, el del mismo Sirius cuando era más joven,… y de repente, todo paró de improviso, igual que como había comenzado.

La primera hoja del diario estaba en blanco de nuevo, salvo por una frase, escrita con la misma letra que la carta que Harry había dejado encima de la mesilla de noche:

"_Hola, Harry. Este es mi libro, donde guardo todos mis recuerdos._

_¿Quieres leerlo?"_

Harry, comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer, buscó entre sus ropas la pluma de águila que Hermione le había regalado, la mojó dentro de la tinta que Lupin le había dado y escribió:

"_Hola, Sirius. Me encantaría leer tu libro. ¿Podrías mostrarme cómo?"_

"_Claro, sólo observa"_

Las páginas del libro pasaron rápidamente ante los ojos de Harry, como impulsadas por un fuerte viento, y se detuvieron nuevamente en la primera página, en donde ahora se observaba la fotografía de un chico de unos 16 años, que Harry reconoció como su padrino cuando tenía su edad. No obstante, el Sirius de la fotografía distaba mucho de aquel que Harry había visto el año pasado, antes de su muerte y era radicalmente opuesto a la imagen que Harry recordaba de su padrino cuando se había fugado de la prisión de los magos.

Sirius Black, de 16 años, sonreía con una sonrisa discreta y estudiada, hasta cierto punto despectiva, mientras el cabello, de un tono negro azulado le caía elegantemente sobre los ojos, de un azul profundo e intenso. Harry pudo observar que era muy apuesto y parecía ser bastante consciente de ello e incluso, lo presumía. Debajo de la foto, había un pequeño recuadro que decía:

_Sirius Orión Black, miembro de la Casa Gryffindor en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Integrante de una de las familias de mayor raigambre dentro del mundo de la magia. Estudiante sobresaliente, graduado del colegio con 5 Matrículas de Honor en Brujería, con especialización en Transformaciones. Golpeador del equipo de quidditch de su casa. _

_Black consiguió una nota de 15 TIMOS y 10 EXTASIS, superando notablemente la media requerida para los futuros aspirantes a Aurores. Durante su estancia en el Colegio, fue conocido por todos los estudiantes y el profesorado de Hogwarts por sus atrevidas bromas y alborotos de todo tipo, planeados junto a sus inseparables amigos: James Potter, Remus J. Lupin y Peter Petigrew, que se hacían llamar "Los Merodeadores"; haciendo perder así bastantes puntos a Gryffindor y llevándose el récord de detenciones y castigos otorgados a un estudiante durante los últimos 250 años. Actualmente se prepara para instruirse como Auror, y trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia capturando magos tenebrosos, al igual que su mejor amigo, James G. Potter._

¡Vaya! No sabía que mi padrino hubiera logrado todo esto durante su estancia en Hogwarts…

Quizá estés cansado de oírlo, pero Sirius y James fueron dos de los alumnos más destacados que han pasado por el Colegio. Supongo que la única razón de peso que tuvo Dumbledore para no otorgarles más responsabilidades fue que causaban más problemas de los que habrían podido resolver… Lo que sí es seguro, es que los dos disfrutaban muchísimo el tiempo que pasaban dentro de Hogwarts…

En eso nos parecemos – dijo Harry lacónicamente. – Lo que nunca me dijo Sirius fue la profesión a la que se dedicaba antes de ser prófugo del Ministerio de Magia…

Si sigues leyendo, tal vez descubras por qué a Sirius no le gustaba hablar de su trabajo como Auror y algunas otras cosas…

¿Algunas otras cosas? – preguntó el chico de ojos verdes frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Cómo cuáles? Porque parece que la mayoría no son ningún misterio para ti, Remus…

Sigue leyendo… al pasar las hojas te darás cuenta de que no todo es como aparenta ser…


	4. IV EL INICIO DE TODO

¡Hola una vez más mis estimados y muy apreciados lectores!

No me lo van a creer, pero son casi las dos de la mañana y yo estoy aquí subiendo más capítulos de mi fic en vista de la emoción que me da recibir comentarios suyos, je,je,je. Ya ven, la vida es así y hay que aprovechar los buenos momentos de inspiración sin importar la hora, el día o el tipo de ropa que uno traiga (a ahora que lo menciono, este pantalón me está matando... je,je,je ). Esta vez, debo confesarles quedespués de múltiples, cruentas y sangrientas batallas con mi computadora y con la inspiración, estoy subiendo dos capítulos completos (este y el anterior), hecho que sólo se puede traducir de una forma: hay Fanfic para rato. (¡Yupi! ).

Y bueno, antes de continuar esta historia producto de mi loca imaginería, quiero agradecerles una vez más sus comentarios a esta humilde escritora, sobre todo de parte de Laura E.P.me hizo llegar sus comentarios y reviews vía Internet ¡mil gracias!

Y bueno, sin tanto rollo de por medio, empiezo con el acostumbrado disclaimer y las dedicatorias: Como saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling, así como sus características y derechos de autor y publicación; a excepción de Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, que inventé yo, junto una historia que trata de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta su caída detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

La dedicatoria va esta vez a todas las personitas que no se han cansado de leer esta historia y que esperan lo que sigue con ansia: a Nona, a Pepe, a Alexis, a Grace, a Allen, a mis grandes amigas Luna, Shelly, Kath,Laura y a mis "hermanitas", Rosario y Gaby (unas _muggles _encantadoras). Por supuesto, tambiéna Sabrina y a mi mamá... inspiración constante de esta historia.

Y ya para terminar, vuelvo a pedirles un poco de paciencia para leer esta historia sobre nuestro amado Sirius y que cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, sugerencia, jitomatazo o excomunión, la hagan llegar a la siguiente dirección: encantaría leer más comentarios, opiniones y dudas respecto a lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos (aunque como Rowling, no les puedo adelantar mucho). Y por fin… ¡Comenzamos!

**IV. EL INICIO DE TODO.**

Harry aún conservaba las últimas palabras que había dicho Remus en la cabeza, dando vueltas como todos los pensamientos que le inquietaban y que nunca habían llegado a morir. El único inconveniente de ese día, fue que justo cuando estaba por continuar la lectura del libro de Sirius, Ron y Hermione habían regresado al número 12 de Grimmault Place.

No era que Harry no quisiera compartir con ellos todos los recuerdos de Sirius que ahora le pertenecían, sino que no estaba seguro de los sentimientos que le provocaban cada una de esas cosas que Sirius había colocado en aquella habitación. Además, no sabía con certeza cómo sería la reacción de sus mejores amigos respecto a la "herencia" de su padrino.

Lupin, viendo la indecisión de Harry, y con ese extraño don que poseía para adivinarle los pensamientos, bajó hacia el vestíbulo y entretuvo a los dos amigos en la cocina, ofreciéndoles un vaso de jugo de calabaza frío. Harry aprovechó el gesto para cerrar la habitación que ahora le pertenecía mediante magia y olvidarse por un instante del diario de Sirius, que dejó sobre aquella misteriosa mesilla de noche.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el recibidor, tuvo una idea: regresaría a aquella habitación en la noche, sólo y escondido bajo la capa invisible regalo de su padre. No creía que hubiera algún problema: Remus le había dicho que podía quedarse en la habitación si así lo deseaba y ni Hermione ni Ron conocían el camino que llevaba hacia ella. Parecía que ahora estaban más interesados en otras cosas…

Durante la noche, la oscuridad que invadía la casa de Grimmault Place era casi total. Cuando no había luna llena (épocas que Harry y los demás disfrutaban charlando hasta tarde con Remus), la única luz que llegaba a filtrarse era la de las miles de estrellas que comprendían el firmamento. Caminar de noche en aquella casa era casi alarmante: el mobiliario de la casa ofrecía una atmósfera siniestra y deforme, y el menor ruido causaba estragos en los nervios de quien se animaba a emprender semejante aventura.

No obstante, el chico con la cicatriz en la frente comenzaba a familiarizarse con todo esto. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a esconder ciertas cosas en el número 4 de Privet Drive…

La madera crujía a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero a Harry lo había invadido una extraña urgencia por averiguar más cosas, por averiguar los secretos que su padrino le había ocultado incluso a su padre.

_- ¡Alohomora!_ – susurró debajo de la capa invisible y sosteniendo la varita frente a la cerradura.

Todo estaba igual, justo donde lo había dejado.

Abrió nuevamente el diario. La fotografía mágica de su padrino a los dieciséis años le sonrió ligeramente y acto seguido desapareció. Harry, acostumbrado a que las fotografías en el mundo mágico hicieran esto no se sorprendió, pero lamentó el hecho de que lo hiciera en ese preciso momento. Cuando empezaba a preguntarse cómo iba a continuar leyendo el libro, apareció de nuevo la cabeza de Sirius.

Tú debes ser Harry, supongo…

El chico se sobresaltó y dejó caer el libro al suelo de golpe. Le dolía el pecho de lo fuerte que había latido su corazón en un instante. Reponiéndose del susto, recogió cuidadosamente el diario y lo abrió en la página que tenía la foto de su padrino…

¡Oye¡No hagas eso! Mira que dejarme caer de golpe…

Lo – lo siento. No era mi intención. – dijo acomodándose bien las gafas sobre la nariz y soltando de repente aquella pregunta que había empezado a dar vueltas sobre su cabeza - ¿Eres realmente tú, Sirius¿Cómo es que ahora estoy hablando contigo?

Bueno, puede ser porque decidí hacer algunos cambios en mi diario… suponía que algún día habrías de leerlo… y la verdad, como realmente no había mucho que hacer en Grimmault Place… pues me entretuve hechizando lo que me pertenecía…

¿Eso quiere decir que… podré hablar contigo siempre que abra el diario! – preguntó un Harry bastante asombrado, cuyo corazón empezaba a latir con emoción.

Pues… - respondió la foto de Sirius, en actitud pensativa – No, me temo que no… El hechizo que hace que en este momento esté hablando contigo sólo puede ser invocado y respondido una sola vez, o sea, yo sólo puedo hacerlo una vez y tú sólo podrás verlo una vez…

¿Por qué! – preguntó el chico de ojos esmeralda, cuya emoción se había desinflado rápidamente y comenzaba a convertirse en rabia.

Harry, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que este diario no es un artefacto común… - respondió Sirius pausadamente y midiendo bien sus palabras – Supongo que también te habrás dado cuenta de que se parece a otro diario que tú encontraste alguna vez, el de Tom Ryddle…

Sí, pero… el tuyo es diferente¿no?

Tal vez. Tal vez sea diferente en su contenido y en que yo no podría regresar a través de él, pero el principio que lo rige es el mismo… Tú sabes que esta casa y todo lo que la rodea tiene que ver con el lado oscuro. Este libro también, porque lo hechicé con magia oscura, con un hechizo que sólo magos como los Malfoy o Voldemort conocen…

Pero… pero… - articuló Harry, bastante sorprendido (¿su padrino utilizando magia negra!) Tú… yo… este diario…

Precisamente por tí fue que lo hice… - agregó Sirius sonriendo ligeramente – Porque hay demasiadas cosas que no alcancé a contarte, cosas que debes saber…

¿Y pretendes que las sepa leyéndolas¿Pretendes que un diario lo solucione todo! – Harry comenzaba a sentir esa rabia tan particular que se había apoderado de él durante su último curso en Hogwarts.

Oye, cálmate. Por supuesto que no pretendo solucionar todo con este libro. Mucho menos espero que entiendas cada anotación que realicé… sobre todo las que hice cuando era más joven, casi de tu edad… pero si me gustaría que a través de mí conocieras algunos de los misterios que rodean mi pasado y el de tus padres…

¿Y CÓMO PRETENDES QUE CONOZCA A MIS PADRES Y A TI A TRAVÉS DE UN LIBRO!

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Me recuerdas a Lilly cuando se ponía furiosa con James… - agregó Sirius, divertido – Eso depende de ti. Depende de ti si lees este libro a la manera en cómo lo haría Rita Skeeter, tratando de enterarte de los aspectos más interesantes y aprovechables de la vida de los demás; - dijo adoptando un tono más serio y pausado, que a Harry le recordó la actitud que solía tener con él cuando tenía algún problema - o si lo lees de modo distinto: como un testimonio de una gran amistad, de una gran historia que incluye a personas maravillosas que lograron cambiar mi vida… como un testimonio de la historia que gira alrededor de ti y de tus padres…

Harry no dijo nada. Sostenía el diario de su padrino apoyándolo en sus piernas, mientras empezaba a calmarse y a pensar. Quizá (aunque a veces le doliera aceptarlo) le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo libre para pasarlo con alguien que hubiera conocido a sus padres, que pudiera contarle más cosas sobre ellos…

Después de todo, desde pequeño se había imaginado que tenía un pariente que lo salvaba de los maltratos de los Dursley, que sabía de su existencia y que podía ayudarle a completar los huecos de su historia, y de la historia de su familia… de la historia de sus padres, Lilly y James Potter… y ese papel lo había desempeñado Sirius, aunque no con mucho éxito…

Bueno… - dijo finalmente – supongo que si el libro es tuyo hablará más sobre ti que sobre mis padres… pero sí me gustaría conocer tu historia… - agregó mientras le sonreía a la fotografía de su padrino.

Créeme. Tal vez no exista nadie que haya conocido a Lilly y a James mejor que yo… espero que pueda ayudarte y que tú también sientas que los conociste tanto como yo… - mencionó Sirius en tono paternal y sonriendo ligeramente – Sólo me queda decirte una cosa, Harry: no me encontrarás más a lo largo de este diario, así que cualquier cosa que no comprendas o que no te resulte muy clara, pregúntasela a Moony, que aunque no quiera aceptarlo, sé que ya leyó este libro.

Entonces… - comenzó el chico de ojos verdes, tratando de ocultar su tristeza - ¿No volveré a verte?

Siempre que me necesites yo estaré cerca de ti… sólo búscame en tu interior… - respondió su padrino, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Hubo una pausa, en la cuál Sirius se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, para después agregar en el tono de quien está a punto de cometer una travesura - ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de una vez?

Las hojas fueron pasando rápidamente frente a los ojos de Harry. Aún permanecía en su mente la foto de su padrino y lo que le acababa de decir. A pesar de todo, a pesar de tener sobre sus piernas el diario que le había heredado, se sentía triste porque sabría que no volvería a verlo. Cerró los ojos tratando de conservar su imagen en la cabeza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se sorprendió al encontrarse en una página distinta, sobre la que iban apareciendo frases con la letra de Sirius, como sucedía con el Mapa del Merodeador. Comenzó a leerlas…

_Mi nombre es Sirius Orión Black, soy el hijo mayor de Idelia y Jason Black, integrantes de una de las familias más respetadas dentro del Mundo Mágico. Mis padres se enorgullecen de decir a cada instante que la Noble y Venerable Dinastía de los Black aún conserva la _sangre limpia _de todo contacto con aquellos que consideran indignos de practicar la magia; es decir, los hijos de_ muggles _y los mismos_ muggles. _Sólo tengo un hermano (al que detesto por tragarse cada una de las palabras y tonterías que mis padres dicen respecto a quienes "no son como nosotros"): Regulus Black, que es dos años menor que yo. _

_Mi familia son únicamente mis amigos de Gryffindor a los que he tratado por casi siete años y que han estado conmigo durante toda mi estancia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, compartiendo momentos buenos y malos (y alguna que otra travesura): James G. Potter, a quien considero casi como el hermano que nunca supo ser Regulus, RemusJ. Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, "Los Merodeadores"_. _Al resto de la "venerable familia Black" no los he visto desde que tenía aproximadamente 11 años y no me considero como un miembro activo de su clan. Además de los amigos que ya mencioné, guardo especial afecto por Lillian Evans, novia de mi mejor amigo, James, y por Vivian A. Fomalhaut, novia de mi otro amigo, Remus._

_Mis peores enemigos son Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, de Slytherin, con quienes "Los Merodeadores" hemos tenido infinidad de problemas, gracias a sus ideas estúpidas sobre la "limpieza de sangre" y su afán de entrometerse en cosas que no les importan; además de molestar a Lilly y a Vivian, nuestras amigas de padres _muggles.

_Este libro (que según James será el Diario de Sirius Black) fue un regalo de Navidad que él me hizo cuando cursábamos el último curso en Hogwarts. Quien lo lea seguramente notará que lo que se relata de ese año es mucho más detallado que el resto, que trato de conservar aún en mi memoria. No pretendo que sea un diario en toda la extensión de la palabra, mas bien me gustaría que fuera el lugar donde todos mis recuerdos estén seguros por siempre._

_Dedico cada una de las líneas a quienes las hicieron posibles: J. G. P.(Prongs), R. J. L. (Moony), P. P. (Wormtail), L. E. y V. A. F._

_SIRIUS O. BLACK._


	5. V UNA INFANCIA DIFERENTE

**"Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo" **

**por Cecyet Black**

¡Hola una vez más estimadaslectoras! (Porque la mayoría de ustedes son mujeres... espero que pronto haya algunos hombres ). Es un placer estar nuevamente con ustedes a través de _esta página. _Tal vez a muchos de ustedes les parezca un poco rara la forma en la que voy a empezar esta presentación, pero antes de extenderme más, me gustaría que leyeran la siguiente…

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lamento decirlo (), pero creo que este capítulo (que me costó bastante trabajo escribir) NO es apto para niños ni para personas demasiado sensibles o que no les gusten las historias sobre el sufrimiento ajeno; así que, quienes tengan estas características, absténganse de leerlo (y si desean hacerlo, bueno pues será bajo su propio riesgo). La razón de esta advertencia es muy simple: dentro de este episodio hay algunas escenas que pueden remitirles a un tema… un tanto escabroso, y que sigue siendo motivo de polémica (por lo que no me extrañaría que enviaran a mi correo algunos _howlers_ y cartas bomba): el maltrato infantil. De antemano, pido disculpas a todas aquellas personas que se sientan agredidas o que no les guste lo que escribo a continuación.

Y bueno, después de las noticias desagradables, y antes de continuar esta historia (que espero siga siendo bastante bien recibida por ustedes), quiero agradecerles una vez más todo lo que hacen por esta escritora: esperar las actualizaciones (que como diría mi maestra de Seminario de Tesis tardan "años y felices lustros"), leer cada capítulo (por largo y extenuante qu sea) y hacerme llegar sus comentarios (por medio de sus maravillosos reviews, que créanme, les agradezcodesde el fondo del alma); ya que sin su apoyo nada de esto sería posible y no tendría caso seguir escribiendo. ¡Mil gracias de nuevo! Y como ya saben, me halaga que esta historia les guste, les despierte algunas emociones y sobre todo, que me sigan pidiendo que la continúe.

Esta vez, también abriré con el acostumbrado disclaimer: Como saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling, así como sus características y derechos de autor y publicación; a excepción de Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, que inventé yo, junto una historia que trata de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta su caída detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

La dedicatoria va esta vez (junto con las plegarias a mi padre, Sirius) a todas aquellas personitas que por desgracia han vivido muy de cercael maltrato (ya sea físico o psicológico) infantil. Ojalá la magia pueda lograr que algún día esto ya no exista, y que la infancia de cada niño en el mundo sea completamente feliz.

¡Ahh! y por supuesto que no se me olvidan algunas personitas especiales:

**Fer Black:** Pues no te me pongas triste, chiquilla. Para mí, Sirius sigue vivo... sólo que no va a aparecer por aquí en un tiempo... es un poco difícil de explicar, pero en mi muy particular teoría... ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! (perdón, a veces me exalto ). Y bueno, pues espero poder resolver algunas dudas (propias y de ustedes, je,je) respecto a la vida de este galán. ¡Ahh! y gracias por los halagos.

**Prongs-Sexy Potter317:** ¡Wooow! Mira que leer todos los capítulos de una sola vez... bueno, me da gusto saber que te gustó tanto la historia ¡Mil gracias por tus comentarios, me alimentan el espíritu (sonó a comercial, pero ni modo)¡Ahh! y un gran saludo, beso, abrazo y apapacho a "Las Merodeadoras": Moony, Wormtail, Paddy,Lilyy tú... yo encantada de que todas lean el fic, aunque no sepan enviar reviews... Me basta conque lo lean y les guste. Y por supuesto que te agrego al MSN (¡cómo Voldys no!), y con gusto platicamos...

**Alex Black Bird:** Pues justamente aquí comienza la historia de nuestro amado Paddy (¿no!.. ¿será por eso que el cap. se llama "El inicio de todo"?...XD), espero que te guste como comienza, sino... pues ya me darás un jitomatazo virtual, je,je,je. Y respecto a lo de que Sirius sea malo... ñam... pues no precisamente, yo creo que más bien tenía las ideas confundidas (con esa familia, cómo no... ). Respecto a lo de actualizar pronto... porfa... ¡ténganme un poco de paciencia! Ando medio desquiciada por aquello de la famosa Tesis... pero cuando acutalice, prometo que serán dos o tres capítulos de corridín... je,je. Y te dejo el review ahorita que vea tu historia, sale?

**Laura P.E.:** Mi lectora cautiva desde el cap. 2... ¿qué te puedo decir¡Mil gracias! Ñam... y una disculpa por no actualizar todo lo rápido que quisiera, pero a veces no se puede... y menos cuando mi madre baja para decirme que ya me duerma porque ya no son horas de estar en Internet TT... ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Claro que todos tenemos curiosidad por saber los secretos del buen Sirius... pero poco a poco los iremos descubriendo... paciencia... Y por cierto¿quién te dijo que el trabajo fácil era leer la historia? Yo creo que no lo es tanto, sobre todo si te encuentras a escritoras a las que les gusta explayarse, como a mí, je,je,je. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia, amiga.

Y ya para terminar (porque ya me extendí mucho), vuelvo a pedirles dos cosas: un poco de paciencia para seguir leyendo esta historia sobre mi papá (Sirius) y que cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, sugerencia, jitomatazo o excomunión, la hagan llegar ami e-mail: Y ahora sí… ¡Comenzamos!

**V. UNA INFANCIA DIFERENTE.**

Cuando Harry terminó de leer la dedicatoria del Diario de Sirius, por un momento pensó que las letras seguirían apareciendo hasta completar el contenido del libro, pero no fue así. La página siguiente, aún en blanco, hizo que hojeara desesperadamente el libro, tratando de encontrar algún otro mensaje escrito con la letra de Sirius. Pero tampoco lo encontró.

¿Y ahora qué¿Debo esperar a que aparezcas de nuevo, Sirius? – preguntó bastante disgustado al libro, a pesar de que sabía que éste no le iba a contestar.

Por supuesto, el libro no respondió. Tal vez Remus había olvidado decirle algún hechizo con el que pudiera seguir leyendo las anotaciones que había hecho Sirius en páginas posteriores… o tal vez el propio Sirius (el de la fotografía, que había hablado con él) había olvidado decirle algo importante…

De repente, Harry tuvo una idea: escribir en la página vacía del libro y esperar una respuesta, tal y como lo había hecho con el diario de Ryddle. Si eso no funcionaba, definitivamente no sabría que hacer…

Mojó la pluma de águila en la tinta _commendatus _y escribió:

_¿Y ahora que sigue?_

_¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo?_

Antes de que el chico de ojos verdes pudiera responder, sintió que unos brazos lo arrastraban hacia el libro con una fuerza descomunal, sin que el pudiera defenderse. Quiso gritar, lanzar un hechizo o algo, pero no se atrevió por miedo a despertar a los demás. Sentía un fuerte viento en la cara, que le hizo cerrar los ojos, que empezaban a lagrimear. Sin embargo, lamentó haberlo hecho: la velocidad a la que lo sujetaban era casi la de un huracán y empezó a marearse. Decidido a no soportarlo más, sacó la varita, pero era demasiado tarde: los brazos que lo sujetaban lo habían soltado y el cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

Harry se incorporó como pudo, bastante molesto y frunciendo el entrecejo. _¿Acaso Sirius creía que podía jugar con él a su antojo¿Era otra de sus bromas tratarlo de ese modo?_ Justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca para gritar lo que pensaba en ese momento, lo interrumpió la conversación de dos jóvenes que estaban sentados justo detrás de él:

Ya te lo dije, Idelia, lo que pasó no fue culpa mía y por lo tanto, no tengo ninguna responsabilidad en el asunto.

¡Por supuesto que la tienes¿Crees que estoy metida en este lío solamente por mi culpa?

Yo te lo dije desde antes. Tú fuiste la que no me hizo caso… ¡ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos!

¡Eres un cínico, Jason Black! – dijo ella y le dio la espalda.

_¿Black!_ Harry volteó y observó cuidadosamente a los dos jóvenes: ella, Idelia, era una chica flacucha, de piel blanca y apariencia frágil y enfermiza, que al mismo tiempo, se movía de una manera bastante desenfadada. Su rostro, que en ese momento expresaba bastante enojo, era muy bello, con unos rasgos extremadamente femeninos. Pero su mirada era fría, casi glacial. Tenía los ojos grises, de apariencia felina, pero con la inexpresividad de un frío trozo de metal. El largo cabello, de un tono negro azulado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, la hacía verse mucho más pálida de lo que era. Sólo había algo que destacaba de su anatomía, digna de una película de vampiros: unas manos sumamente blancas, de dedos largos y finos, perfectamente cuidadas y con un anillo de plata en cada dedo.

Jason, en cambio, era un joven fornido, que parecía estar en excelente condición física y gozar de una salud excelente. No obstante, sus movimientos, a pesar de la arrogancia que les imprimía, eran hasta cierto punto, bastante toscos. Su rostro era una roca: demostraba inexpresividad absoluta, como si nunca hubiera sentido la más mínima emoción por nada ni por nadie. Llevaba el cabello, rubio cenizo y largo hasta los hombros, recogido en una coleta. El único punto de su anatomía que parecía poseer un poco de vida eran sus ojos: de color azul profundo, casi violetas, pero que al igual que su rostro, carecían de calidez y expresividad.

Fue cuando Jason volteó nuevamente a ver a Idelia cuando Harry reconoció aquellos ojos: eran los ojos de su padrino. Y el rostro de Idelia: era casi idéntico al de su padrino. ¡Estaba viendo a los padres de Sirius! Harry comprendió entonces que lo que había pasado guardaba mucha semejanza con el retroceso que había hecho en el tiempo gracias al diario de Ryddle: Sirius había hecho lo mismo, lo había transportado en el tiempo al pasado, a su pasado. Justo cuando estaba reflexionando sobre ello, Idelia volvió a hablar:

¡Vas a casarte conmigo, quieras o no! – exclamó sujetando a Jason de los hombros.

¡No lo haré¡Maldita seas¿No te cabe en la cabeza que no te amo? – respondió él, forcejeando con ella bruscamente.

¡Lo harás¡Juro que lo harás! – gritó Idelia mientras, con la mano que tenía libre le daba una bofetada a Jason - … A menos que quieras que tu "venerable familia" se entere que estás regando hijos por el mundo… - agregó mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

¡Maldita seas, Idelia Lestrange!

El chico de la cicatriz en la frente permaneció de pie, inmóvil. Se quedó observando a Jason Black por un momento, mientras éste tomaba su capa negra y se iba lanzando maldiciones contra Idelia. Harry dudó. No sabía si debía seguirlo o no, pero como no parecía haber más personas cerca, decidió hacerlo, mientras empezaban a surgir infinidad de preguntas sobre su cabeza. ¿Era por eso que sus padres odiaban tanto a Sirius, porque él los había "obligado" a casarse?

Siguió corriendo, para alcanzar al padre de Sirius, pero cuando éste dobló una esquina, Harry se detuvo detrás de él: estaban frente a una mujer preciosa, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, que llevaba una larga túnica rojo oscuro y que al ver al padre de Sirius, lo saludó efusivamente.

¿Cómo has estado, amor? – dijo en una voz cálida y dulce, que Harry creyó haber escuchado anteriormente. – Estaba esperándote. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

Rebecca, sólo vine a despedirme…

¿A despedirte?

Idelia me va a obligar a casarme con ella. Está esperando un hijo mío…

¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen¿Qué su compromiso quedó formalizado desde hace años? – dijo Rebecca mirando a Jason con ojos de sorpresa y decepción.

Pues… - comenzó el padre de Sirius dudando de lo que diría enseguida - Sabes que mi familia y la suya están obsesionadas con la _"limpieza de sangre". _Así que… no hay mejor partido para Idelia que yo… y ella es la mejor candidata para ser mi esposa…

Hubo un silencio largo y muy tenso en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos. Jason miraba a Rebecca con un destello de ternura y sus ojos eran la única parte de su cuerpo que parecía sentir una emoción al hacerlo. Ella, en cambio, fue transformando aquel rostro dulce y apacible en un inmenso mar de reproches y furia contenida. Finalmente, se acomodó la túnica con ambas manos y dijo:

Perfecto. No necesito saber nada más; acabas de decirlo todo. – y agregó con ironía – Ojalá tengas suerte en tu matrimonio, Jason. Se ve que Idelia y tú son la pareja ideal…

Rebecca sonrió maliciosamente mientras susurraba para sí: - _¡Hasta nunca, Jason Black!_ Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos y seguros, sin detenerse o voltear hacia atrás, hasta que llegó al parque donde habían estado conversando los padres de Sirius. Entonces echó a correr y se perdió de vista.

Harry volteó a ver a Jason. Estaba parado ahí, inmóvil, observando cómo se le iba la felicidad de las manos, sin saber que hacer o decir y sin saber que jamás volvería a verla en toda su vida…

Me parece que su padre nunca superó eso. Nunca lo admitió, pero le dolió bastante haber renunciado a la persona que más amaba para casarse con la madre de Sirius…

Eso no lo justifica; quiero decir… no por eso debió haber tratado tan mal a su hijo… - agregó Harry golpeando la mesa con el puño y derramando una porción de su desayuno en ella.

Todo lo que había visto dentro del diario lo había impresionado y al mismo tiempo le había hecho entender muchas cosas, aunque seguía sin encontrarles justificación, a pesar de lo que Lupin dijera.

No justifico a su padre, ni mucho menos. Sirius no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que pasó antes y después de su nacimiento, pero en verdad le tocaron circunstancias muy difíciles. – añadió Lupin mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente – La boda de sus padres fue un gran acontecimiento dentro del mundo mágico: se unían dos familias tan antiguas como poderosas. _"El Profeta"_ no habló de otra cosa durante semanas, tomaron miles de fotos y publicaron infinidad de artículos… pero lo que no publicaron (y que ambas familias se cuidaron de guardar celosamente) era la falta de amor entre la pareja y el hecho de que se habían anticipado a la boda…

¿El embarazo de Idelia?

Correcto. Incluso al mismo Sirius le hicieron creer durante mucho tiempo que había sido prematuro, hasta que él mismo averiguó la verdad y la guardó en su diario…

Supongo que la verdad no le hizo mucha gracia… - comentó Harry mientras terminaba sus hojuelas de avena.

A decir verdad, él ya se lo imaginaba, Harry. – agregó el licántropo con una sonrisa amarga – Trataron de ocultar a toda costa su nacimiento y nunca terminaron de aceptarlo. Por supuesto, nunca lo quisieron, ni le demostraron un poco de cariño. Su madre se negó a hacerse cargo de él y delegó su cuidado a una nana y por supuesto, a los elfos domésticos de la familia. Tu padrino jamás le inspiró ni una gota de "amor maternal". Lo veía como una carga, como un bulto que había llegado de improviso a complicarle la existencia y a quitarle un poco de libertad. Para su padre, Sirius significaba eso y además, el último eslabón de una cadena que lo ataba con una persona que para él era detestable. No es de extrañar que con esos sentimientos lo trataran de la manera en que lo hicieron…

Tal y como lo hicieron los Dursley conmigo… - concluyó Harry con el resentimiento reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

¿De qué hablan? – preguntó la voz de un joven desde la puerta de la cocina. Iba aún en pijama y se pasó la mano por el cabello (de un rojo intenso) mientras bostezaba de manera descomunal.

De lo que haremos hoy en la tarde, Ron. Siéntate. – dijo su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de ello mientras desayunas?

Las visitas nocturnas a la habitación que había pertenecido a Sirius se estaban haciendo una costumbre diaria para el chico con la cicatriz en la frente. Lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de que tenía que esperar a que todos los habitantes de la casa se durmieran para poder realizarlas.

Con el paso de los días, Harry iba automatizando la rutina: abrir el diario, derramar unas cuantas gotas de la tinta_ commendatus, _escribir algo y esperar la respuesta del libro. Así se había enterado del principio de la historia, y suponía que todo eso continuaría hasta el final.

No obstante, ese día, al abrir el diario, algo cayó de él y fue a parar a sus pies: una vieja fotografía de Idelia con un niño en brazos. Pero, para sorpresa de Harry, no se trataba de su padrino: era un niño pequeño, de apariencia frágil y debilucha, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos grises, de mirada gélida a pesar de su corta edad. Ella, la madre de Sirius, sonreía en un gesto extraño, que no parecía acorde con su fisonomía y miraba al bebé con ternura.

Harry examinó la foto detenidamente: aquél bebé debía de ser Regulus, el hermano de su padrino. Tomó aquel papel con cuidado y lo colocó en una hoja en blanco, de donde suponía había caído. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la fotografía iba aumentando de tamaño hasta abarcar la totalidad de la página y dentro de ella, las imágenes empezaban a moverse como si fuera un video _muggle_ casero. Se acercó al libro, poniendo atención a lo que sucedía…

"_Buenas noches, gentil, tengas siempre al dormir, entre cantos de luz y de perfume sutil… duerme y sueña feliz…"_ - esa era la voz de Idelia que entonaba una canción de cuna, arrullando al bebé que tenía en brazos. Estaba sentada en una mecedora, junto a una cuna, desde la cuál se alcanzaba a ver perfectamente la puerta y el pasillo que daban al cuarto.

De repente, apareció un niño pequeño, de no más de tres años de edad, despeinado, enfundado en un mameluco y secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que corrían por su carita. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, observando la escena, mientras acercaba una de sus manitas a la puerta, tocando dos veces.

Mami¿puedo entrar? No puedo dormir… tengo pesadillas… - preguntó con una vocecita débil y temerosa.

Idelia Black pareció no haberse dado cuenta de que su otro hijo estaba casi frente a ella, pidiéndole algo, y siguió arrullando al pequeño Regulus, como si no hubiera existido ninguna interrupción. El otro niño, Sirius, sintiéndose ignorado, avanzó con pasitos inseguros hacia ella, tratando de llamar su atención.

Mami… ¿Mamÿ... – preguntó jalando ligeramente la falda de Idelia.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue desconcertante para Harry: La madre de Sirius volteó con indiferencia, observó brevemente al niño, dejó a Regulus en su cuna y se lanzó sobre Sirius, tomándolo de una oreja para sacarlo del cuarto mientras le gritaba:

¡OTRA VEZ TE ORINASTE EN LA CAMA, CHIQUILLO IDIOTA¿CREES QUE TU PADRE Y YO TENEMOS TIEMPO Y PACIENCIA PARA SOPORTAR TUS ESTUPIDECES¡Y ENCIMA DE TODO VIENES A MOLESTARME CUANDO ESTOY TRATANDO QUE REGULUS DUERMA¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE DESPUÉS DE LAS DOCE NO PODEMOS ATENDERTE!

¡Mami,… mami¡Te - tenía pesadilla¡Te – tengo miedo! – gemía desesperadamente el niño entre sollozos.

Mira niño tonto: el miedo te lo aguantas mientras vivas en esta casa. Ya estás lo suficientemente grande para no pensar en tonterías. Y no quiero que me molestes, ni mucho menos a tu padre, que se pasa el día trabajando para mantenerte. ¡Que no se te olvide que después de las doce TÚ YA NO ERES MI HIJO! – y diciendo esto, Idelia tomó al pequeño de cuello, como a un cachorro y lo levantó del suelo. ¡KREACHER¡KREACHER!

Un instante después, apareció al pie de la escalera un elfo doméstico que llevaba atado un trapo mugriento alrededor de la cintura. Tenía las orejas largas y puntiagudas, los ojos de color verde claro, con expresión vivaz y maliciosa y una nariz grande con forma de hocico de cerdo. Habló con una voz grave y áspera, casi cavernosa, capaz de erizar la piel con sólo oírla.

Diga usted, mi ama. – preguntó mientras hacia una profunda reverencia, hasta casi tocar el suelo.

Llévate a esta criatura lejos de mi vista. – dijo Idelia mientras bajaba las escaleras con el niño suspendido en el aire. - Enciérralo en el sótano lo que resta de la noche. Ya veremos si no se le quitan esos miedos absurdos de una vez por todas…

¿Con doble llave, madame? – preguntó el elfo con una sonrisa macabra, mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Sirius.

Por supuesto. Procura que esté hasta el fondo. No quiero oír sus berridos durante la noche…

Se hará como usted diga, mi ama. – Y al instante, el elfo tomó al chiquillo fuertemente del cuello, tal y como lo había hecho su madre, mientras Sirius daba patadas tratando de liberarse del elfo y empezaba a llorar casi a gritos:

¡NO, MAMÁ¡MAMÁ¡TE JURO QUE – QUE ME VOY A PO – PORTAR BIEN¡NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVE!... ¡MAMÁ!

Idelia le dio la espalda mientras subía por las escaleras hacia el cuarto donde había estado. Kreacher, aún forcejeando con el pequeño, sacó una llave antigua y grande del bolsillo, mientras el llanto de Sirius se iba alejando cada vez más…


	6. VI NO LO COMPRENDO

**"Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo" **

**por Cecyet Black **

¡Saludos desde la Mansión de los Black, en Grimmautl Place #12! Es un placer estar nuevamente con ustedes, mis queridas y nunca bien ponderadas lectoras (y lectores, si hay alguno... chicos¡háganse notar!), a través de esta maravillosa página web. Seguramente se preguntarán si este capítulo va a resultar igual de loco y cruel que el capítulo anterior, y la verdad es que… ¡va a ser peor! (je.je.je. ) ¡NO¡No es cierto! Digo, sé que de repente las hago sufrir un poco, pero no es para que me emocione y quiera que se corten las venas con spaghetti cocido en cada capítulo.

La verdad es que este capítulo es más digerible que el anterior y la temática es menos escabrosa… tanto, que puede que se rían un poco de nuestros protagonistas, que en esta ocasión serán Harry, Ron y Hermione. ¿Por qué el cambio? Bueno, pues porque desde que Harry encontró el Diario de Sirius, he descuidado un poquito a los demás, de ahí la necesidad de escribir este capítulo. Pero no se preocupen: seguirán descubriendo algunas cosillas sobre la vida de mi canino padre (je,je ).

Y bueno, antes de continuar esta historia (que espero siga generando interés en ustedes, para que lean los capítulos que faltan), quiero nuevamente agradecerles que esperen las actualizaciones (que yo sé que tardan mucho... demasiado a veces), lean los capítulos de cabo a rabo yme hagan llegar sus comentariosvía review, pues sin su apoyo nada de esto sería posible y no tendría caso seguir escribiendo. ¡Mil gracias de nuevo!

Y ahí va el disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling, así como sus características, derechos de autor y publicación; a excepción de Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, que inventé yo, junto una historia que trata de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta su caída detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

La dedicatoria va esta vez a todos los que ya conocen: mis fieles y cautivas lectoras de cada capítulo: Fer Black, Prongs-Sexy-Potter317 (y por supuesto a "Las Merodeadoras": Moony, Wormtail, Paddy y Lily), Alex Black Bird y Laura P.E.

Además de ellas, a los amigos entrañables de los sábados:Nona (a quien algún día le compensaré cada lagrimita que ha derramado por este Fanfic), Pepe, Loyelli, J.C. Black, Christian, Aluckard, Lord Sirius, Viridiana, Hagrid),Allen, Luna, Shelly, Kath, Lex Potter (aunque ya no ha venido el muy ingrato ), Grace, Laura yRabito (¡que es divertidísimo!). También a mis "hermanitas muggles", Rosario y Gaby, a mi mam� y por supuesto, a Sabrina.

Y ya para terminar, vuelvo a pedirles lo mismo de siempre: paciencia para seguir leyendo esta historia sobre mi papá (Sirius) y que por favor, hagan trabajar a mis "lechuzas virtuales", que están de haraganas tomando el sol en la azotea. Cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, sugerencia, jitomatazo o excomunión, pueden hacerlo llegar al e-mail: Y ahora sí… ¡Comenzamos!

**VI. NO LO COMPRENDO.**

Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Cerró el diario de golpe y lo aventó al suelo mientras salía corriendo desesperado hacia el piso de abajo. Notó que sus pasos hacía un enorme ruido al pisar la vieja madera de Grimmautl Place, pero no le importó. Sentía mucha rabia y frustración. Así que su padrino y él tenían más cosas en común de las que imaginaba. Recordó todas las veces que los Dursley lo habían encerrado en la Alacena Debajo de la Escalera y se sintió peor: no podía entender las razones de aquel trato, le parecía absurdo. Tenía ganas de gritar y de golpear lo que tuviera más cerca, así que descargó su furia contra la pared de la cocina.

¡Harry¡Por Merlín, que susto me has dado! – exclamó una voz femenina, que venía justo de la cocina y que se acercó hacia la puerta de la pared que acababa de golpear.

Hermione Granger lo observaba con actitud sorprendida y temerosa, mientras sostenía un vaso en la mano derecha. Harry tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, y el puño apretado dispuesto a asestar otro golpe. Se revolvía furiosamente entre la cólera y el llanto, rechinando los dientes. Hermione, dejando el vaso sobre un mueble cercano, se le acercó cautelosamente.

¿Harry¿Te sientes bien¿Puedo ayudarte?

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él en un tono más agresivo del que hubiera querido.

Pues… no podía dormir, así que vine por un poco de agua. Bueno, no importa. ¿De verdad te sientes bien? – agregó tomándolo del hombro y obligándolo a voltear hacia ella.

Harry miró al piso. Se sentía mal, por él y por Sirius, pero no podía expresarlo. No encontraba las palabras. Para asombro de él mismo y de su amiga, levantó el rostro, la miró unos instantes y le lanzó los brazos al cuello. No lloró, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Hermione, asustada, permaneció inmóvil, sin mover siquiera los brazos.

¡Vaya¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó la voz de un chico que venía bajando las escaleras - ¿Harry, por qué no me dijiste que tendrían una fiesta privada aquí abajo? – agregó finalmente Ron en un tono irónico que no ocultaba sus celos.

Harry, aún sintiendo esa rabia impotente, no supo que contestar. Soltó a Hermione, caminó hacia las escaleras y subió corriendo sin detenerse o hacer caso del pelirrojo, que estaba inmóvil y atónito. Hermione, con un gesto de profundo disgusto, tomó el vaso del mueble en el que lo había dejado y subió las escaleras como una exhalación, mientras pasaba junto a Ron y decía:

Siempre has tenido un tacto de elefante…

Por una parte, a Harry le había alegrado la interrupción de Ron: aún no sabía cómo explicarle a sus amigos lo que había averiguado de la vida de su padrino por medio de aquél libro; pero por otra parte, sentía que él no podría guardarles tantos secretos a sus mejores amigos, y mucho menos, si le provocaban tantas emociones que no sabía bien como manejar.

Lupin le había explicado lo que Sirius siempre le había dicho: que sus padres no lo querían, que trataron de educarlo a su manera (quizá las más cruel e inadecuada) para hacerlo "un digno heredero de la dinastía Black" y que siempre, por alguna extraña razón, habían demostrado una marcada preferencia por su hermano Regulus; pero aún así, revivir recuerdos dolorosos que por momentos parecían ser los suyos, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

¡Maldito seas, Sirius¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo tan difícil?

Es que no lo entiendo…

¡Grandioso! Ahora resulta que además de ser un inútil eres un tarado…

Sirius tendría unos cinco o seis años. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, jugando con unas pequeñas réplicas de escobas de carreras, que se mantenían suspendidas a unos quince centímetros del suelo. Al oír la contestación de su padre, que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio hojeando unos papeles, dejó de jugar y lo miró, con un atisbo de furia reflejado en su mirada infantil. Entonces habló…

No entiendo por qué cuando vamos a Ministerio no puedo hablar con todos los niños, como los demás…

Porque TÚ no eres como los demás… ¡ERES UN BLACK! – contestó su padre, furioso.

¿Y eso qué? – preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

¡No cabe duda que eres estúpido! – exclamó Jason Black levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su hijo mayor, al que tomó violentamente del brazo, sacudiéndolo. - ¡TÚ ERES UN BLACK¡Eres descendiente de una familia noble, que ha mantenido su orgullo y su pureza de sangre durante siglos¡NO PUEDES MEZCLARTE CON NADIE QUE NO SEA IGUAL A NOSOTROS: UN MAGO DE SANGRE LIMPIA!

¿Y cuando vaya a Hogwarts?

¡Sobre todo en ese lugar, niño tonto! Tienes que elegir a tus amigos entre los hijos de las mejores familias: los Nott, los Malfoy, los Crabbe, los Goyle… y tus primos… los Lestrange.

Rodolphus y Rabastan no me caen bien… - dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Mira, mocoso, no me importa si te caen bien o no: esas familias son de lo mejor que se puede encontrar en este mundo plagado de inmundicia y _sangres sucias. _– agregó Jason soltando al niño y regresando a su lugar, detrás del escritorio. -Vas a ir a Hogwarts, te quedarás en Slytherin, que es la casa en donde hemos estado todos los miembros de la familia, y harás amistad con quienes yo te diga. – Terminó en un tono amenazador que no admitía réplicas. – Y ahora lárgate, no te quiero ver en lo que resta del día.

Sí, papá. – contestó el pequeño recogiendo sus juguetes.

¡Eres un tonto, _"Estrellita"_!

¡No más que tú!

¡Por lo menos yo sí sé lo que significa ser un Black… y no me lo tienen que estar recordando constantemente como su tuviera retraso mental!… - exclamó Regulus con tono burlón.

¡Vaya, "primito"! Parece que ahora sí te dejaron sin palabras para contestar… Regulus tiene razón¿qué clase de estúpido quiere juntarse con _sangres sucias _y_ muggles?_ Tendría que estar uno muy mal del cerebro para querer hacerlo…

¿Por qué no dejan de estar molestando a Sirius, Bellatrix?

¿Por qué no dejas de estarlo defendiendo, Andrómeda? Creo que ya está bastante grandecito como para defenderse él solito de nosotros¿no, _"Estrellita"_? – preguntó Bellatrix mientras ella y Regulus estallaban en carcajadas.

No les hagas caso, Sirius. Son unos tontos. – agregó Andrómeda mientras tomaba a Sirius por un hombro y se lo llevaba afuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Andrómeda era una chica muy bella. Tenía el rostro pálido en forma de corazón con rasgos muy delicados y femeninos. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro, alegres y vivaces y tenía el cabello largo, de color castaño, que le llegaba debajo de los hombros. Su expresión era amable y casi siempre adornaba su cara una sonrisa que iluminaba a todos los que la rodeaban. Sirius, a sus diez años, seguía preguntándose como una persona tan amable y dulce como su prima podía estar en Slytherin…

Andrómeda¿siempre va a ser así? – preguntó el chico, volteando a ver a su acompañante y deteniéndose de repente.

¿Así cómo? – preguntó ella, desconcertada.

Quiero decir… ¿siempre va a ser así¿siempre voy a tener que obedecer las órdenes de mis padres¿hacer lo que ellos quieren¿tener los amigos que ellos me elijan e ir a la casa que ellos quieren?

Bueeeno… - respondió la chica, un tanto sorprendida. – Son muchas preguntas, tendrás que esperar dos días para que te las conteste – bromeó divertida, pero al ver la expresión en la cara de su primo, adoptó un semblante más serio y dijo: - Pues, básicamente… sí. Vas a tener que obedecer a tus papás por algunos años y hacer gran parte de las cosas que ellos consideran como mejores para ti. Y respecto a la casa a la que pertenecerás en Hogwarts, pues sólo el Sombrero Seleccionador puede decidir en cuál vas a estar… y seguramente que ahí harás muy buenos amigos…

Todos de _sangre limpia_¿no? – preguntó Sirius con cierto desdén.

Bueno, eso depende de ti. No creas todo lo que te dicen, Sirius. Hay chicos que no son de las "mejores familias" y son muy buenas personas, son amables y hablar con ellos no te hará daño: no te van a contagiar de nada, ni a pegar ninguna enfermedad; sólo son distintos. – respondió pacientemente Andrómeda. – Además¿no me digas que no te emociona ir a Hogwarts el año que viene?... Seguro que después de todo serás un gran mago…

Eso no lo sé, Andrómeda. No lo sé.

Harry empezaba a inquietarse: los días pasaban rápidamente y faltaban menos de dos semanas para iniciar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Sería su penúltimo curso, uno de los más importantes, pues durante ese año se decidiría su futuro dentro del mundo de la magia.

Tal y como se los habían prometido, algunas lechuzas del colegio habían llevado gruesos sobres de pergamino con los resultados de sus TIMOS, en los cuáles se basarían las materias que podrían cursar en 6º. grado. A pesar de que la profesora Mc Gonagall les había dicho que las misivas llegarían a finales de julio, con todos lo acontecimientos que se presentaron durante las últimas semanas de clase del curso anterior, los resultados de los TIMOS se habían demorado casi un mes, hecho que, a medida que transcurrían los días, creaba una mayor tensión en los tres amigos, que trataban de evitar el tema.

Por eso, cuando llegaron las lechuzas de Hogwarts a interrumpir el desayuno de Harry, Ron y Hermione hubo mucha tensión en la antigua mansión de los Black. Los tres amigos se quedaron mirándose unos a otros sin atreverse siquiera a acercarse a las lechuzas, que empezaron a dar picotazos de impaciencia a la mesa de la cocina. Lupin, haciéndose cargo de la situación, tomo los tres sobres de la pata de cada una de las lechuzas que, liberadas de su carga, emprendieron el vuelo hacia un cielo azul y libre de nubes, batiendo las alas; después, el antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, entregó a cada uno el sobre correspondiente.

Hermione fue la primera en abrirlo, con dedos temblorosos: había obtenido S (Supera las Expectativas) en todos los TIMOS que había presentado, a excepción de Runas Antiguas, en la que su calificación había sido una E (Extraordinario) que pareció decepcionarla un poco.

Ron, por su parte, había sacado tres A (Aceptable) en Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones; y para sorpresa de los demás (y probablemente también de él), el resto de sus TIMOS ostentaban sendas E (Excelente) que le permitirían cursar las materias que necesitara sin problemas. Quizá lo único que podría haber empañado un poco la inmensa satisfacción que en esos momentos sentía el menor de los Weasley, era el resultado de su examen de Adivinación: una D (Desastroso) que inmediatamente convirtió en un avioncito de papel que lanzó a volar hacia la ventana de la cocina.

Harry, con un nudo en el estómago que le había suprimido el hambre y le había hecho dejar la tostada que se había llevado a la boca hasta la entrada de las lechuzas, abrió el sobre con desesperación y sacó los pergaminos. Indeciso al ver las miradas de sus amigos puestas en él, extendió el contenido del sobre hacia Lupin y le dijo: - ¿Por qué no los ves tú primero?

Bien. Veamos si son buenas noticias. – dijo Remus amablemente.

Lupin miraba los pergaminos con un gesto indescifrable. Los hojeó varias veces sin decir palabra, y a Harry cada segundo que transcurría se le hacía interminable. Se sentía arrepentido de haberle cedido los pergaminos a su antiguo profesor (que parecía leerlos en cámara lenta) y tuvo que contener el impulso de arrebatárselos. Quizá Hermione, tan suspicaz como siempre, notara alguna de estas emociones en el rostro de Harry cuando preguntó:

¿Podrías quitarle un poco de suspenso a la situación, Remus?

Bueno. Veamos… - dijo el licántropo pasando los pergaminos nuevamente entre sus dedos - Tienes… una D (Desastroso) en Adivinación, una I (Insatisfactorio) en Historia de la Magia, tres A (Aceptable) en Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Astronomía… – recitó Lupin mientras Harry sentía que las tripas se le volvían de plomo lentamente – Nada mal, Harry.

¿Y… Pociones? – preguntó el chico de anteojos temiendo más que nunca por su futuro como Auror.

Tal vez quieras verlo por ti mismo…

Harry tomó rápidamente el resto de las hojas y buscó ansiosamente el TIMO de Pociones mientras veía los otros resultados: dos S en Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una E en Encantamientos y finalmente:

¡NO¡NO PUEDE SER! – gritó mientras soltaba la hoja de pergamino sobre la mesa y permanecía inmóvil en su asiento.

Harry… lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. – dijo Hermione en un susurro, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

Pero… vaya. Bueno… sabemos que Snape… - articuló Ron, con un gesto extraño que dejaba ver que aún no había olvidado lo de la otra noche.

¿Por qué están tan preocupados¡Véanlo ustedes mismos! – agregó Lupin tomando la hoja y dándosela en la mano a Hermione.

¿UNA E! – exclamaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

¡SÍ, UNA E¿Se dan cuenta¡VOY A SER AUROR! – exclamó finalmente Harry, saltando de su silla y abrazando al mismo tiempo a sus dos amigos, que aún sorprendidos, le sonrieron encantados.

¡Esto hay que festejarlo! – exclamó Lupin haciendo aparecer con su varita cuatro cervezas de mantequilla sobre la mesa.

A pesar de todo, de los tiempos difíciles que había vivido durante el último año, de la preocupación por Voldemort que a veces lo invadía a solas en su cuarto, de la falta que le hacían sus padres y su padrino, de los recuerdos amargos del Diario de Sirius que parecían ser los suyos y del aparente enojo de Ron por el incidente de aquella noche, Harry se sentía feliz.

Se sentía feliz como pocas veces en su vida: era una alegría extraña, que invadía su cuerpo y se expandía hacia los que lo rodeaban, que no dejaba lugar para otros pensamientos. Alegría que se completó cuando Ron pareció olvidar por un momento sus celos hacia Harry y que alcanzó el clímax cuando los tres amigos, acompañados de su antiguo profesor, celebraron el gusto de estar reunidos compartiendo buenas noticias.


	7. VII CARTAS QUE CAMBIAN VIDAS

**"Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo" **

**por Cecyet Black **

¡Hooola a todas las brujas (y magos, si es que los hay)que siguen leyendo esta historia! Sí, ya sé que muchas de ustedes estaban a punto de emprender un atentado terrorista en mi contra, o de perdida, lanzarme algún _"Crucio"! _para que continuara esta historia que nada más no tenía para cuando actualizarse, je,je,je. Pero no hay más motivos para preocuparse. Muchas de ustedes sabrán (porque lo he dicho hasta el cansancio) que tal y como alguna vez dijera nuestra escritora favorita (o sea, Joanne) voy a continuar esta historia y _"…terminaré… aunque sea sólo para mí. Pero me parecerá mentira haber acabado. Me entristecerá abandonar a los personajes, pero sé que los dejaré solos"…"estoy segura de que escribiré hasta que pierda la chaveta"**1**. _

Bueno, una vez aclaradas las cosas (y una vez que las haya convencido de que aún hay Fanfiction para bastanterato, y de que pase lo que pase, las musas y yo seguiremos teniendo algunos duelos para ver quién es más resistente en esto de la inspiración y la escritura… XD), tengo que pedirles un favor muy especial: una buena dosis de paciencia para que sigan los capítulos que aún faltan de esta historia (que de una vez les aclaro, son... algunos). ¿Qué por qué les pido esto?... Bueno, ya saben: a veces se atraviesan cosas que ni con magia podemos resolver (huelgas de lechuzas, vacaciones de las musas, falta de elfos domésticos, exámenes y tesis muggles) que, aunque no quisiéramos, de repente nos impiden continuar con esta historia.

Pero aclaro: quisiera reivindicarme ante ustedes con este capítulo que aunque me costó un poco de trabajo, está hecho con bastante esmero y con el único y nada reprochable objetivo de que lo disfruten; y por supuesto, está de más decir que (de todo corazón perruno) quelo dedico especialmente amis lectoras cautivas: Alex Black Bird (cuyo fic "Ave Negra" es altamente recomendable y muy divertido), Laura P.E. (que desde el principio sigue esta historia), Fer Black (con quien tuve una buena plática por MSN que espero se repita algún día) y Prongs-Sexy-Potter317 (además de sus amigas Las Merodeadoras: Lily, Paddy, Wormtail y Moony); y a los inseparables compañeros de los sábados: que saben quienes son, pero por si las dudas, se los reitero, je,je : Nona (a quien le pido guarde más lagrimitas porque las va a seguir necesitando), toda la "Familia Black": Luna (mi "madre adoptiva" y mi mejor amiga bruja), mi tía Galia, mi primo Pepe Potter Weasley Black (algo largo su nombre, je ), mi hermanita Kath (sí, compartimos a mi padre), a mi abuelo Alucard, al tío abuelo Lord Sirius y a la ex-tía abuela Citlalli (ambos demasiado jóvenes para serlo, pero en fin ),así como amis grandes amigos Allen, Shelly, Lex Potter y Lunático (a los que me da mucho gusto ver aunque sea de vez en cuando, como los cometas --), Grace y Laura. También mis "hermanitas muggles", Rosario y Gaby, mi mamá, y por supuesto, a Sabrina, excelente amiga y paciente compañera.

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling, así como sus características, derechos de autor y publicación; a excepción de Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, que inventé yo, junto una historia que trata de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta su caída detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

Y para terminar (antes de que se aburran con más elucubraciones +), vuelvo a pedirles lo mismo de siempre: paciencia para seguir leyendo esta historia sobre mi papá (Sirius) y que por favor, hagan trabajar a mis "lechuzas virtuales", para que muevan las alas y no sigan de haraganas en la azotea de la casa. Cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, sugerencia, jitomatazo o excomunión, pueden hacerlo llegar a este e-mail: Y ahora sí… ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

1 FRASER, Lindsey. _"J.K. Rowling vista por J.K. Rowling, autora de la serie Harry Potter". _Editorial RBA Libros (distribuido por Editorial Océano). 2ª. Edición, Barcelona, España, 2001. 79 pp. (Así es: honor a quien honor merece, je,je ). 

**VII. CARTAS QUE CAMBIAN VIDAS.**

Durante algunos días, la felicidad que embargó a Harry gracias a sus buenos resultados obtenidos en los TIMOS, le hizo olvidarse del Diario de su padrino y de las ya ordinarias visitas a su habitación en Grimmault Place. Un poco de la tristeza que lo había embargado desde la muerte de Sirius parecía haberse borrado de su mente, y junto con Ron y Hermione comenzó a hacer planes para el próximo curso en Hogwarts.

Ninguno de los tres sabían con certeza lo que les deparaba el futuro (y mucho menos después de descubrir que no tenían "el don" de la profesora Trelawney), pero estaban casi convencidos de que el nuevo curso en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería sería mejor que el anterior: por lo menos ahora todos sabían del regreso de Voldemort y ya no había campañas de desprestigio en contra de Harry y Dumbledore.

Tal vez el deseo de Harry de que esa felicidad no desapareciera lo hizo alejarse un poco de las memorias de Sirius (que no parecían muy alegres que digamos), pero cuando faltaba exactamente una semana para el 1º. de septiembre y estaba a punto de acostarse, apareció algo que lo desconcertó y lo hizo recordar que había dejado algo inconcluso: unas huellas de perro al lado de su cama.

El chico de ojos verdes volteó alrededor aguzando los sentidos: sólo escuchaba los ronquidos de Ron y el sonido que producía el viento al pasar por la ventana entreabierta. Tomó su varita (que guardaba en el cajón del buró que estaba junto a su cama) y murmuró: - _¡Lumos!_, mientras la inclinaba para seguir el rastro de aquellas huellas…

Como lo esperaba, las huellas lo condujeron a la habitación que había sido de Sirius, y llegaban hasta el sitio donde estaba colocado su antiguo baúl escolar. Harry lo abrió tratando de no hacer ruido y descubrió una última huella sobre un pergamino amarillento y ajado por el tiempo, que estaba casi al fondo del baúl. El chico lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y le dio la vuelta…

¡La carta de Sirius! – exclamó casi sin darse cuenta. Después observó el sobre, donde estaba escrita con letras en color verde la dirección de la Mansión Black:

Sr. Sirius Black

Dormitorio del Lado Oeste

Mansión Black

Grimmault Place, 12

Londres

Sin proponérselo, Harry sonrió. Ver de nuevo la caligrafía de Dumbledore y recordar todos los sentimientos que había experimentado al ver por primera vez una carta similar que estaba dirigida a él en Privet Drive, le traía muy gratos recuerdos. Recuerdos que le hacían pensar que a partir de ese momento, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. De repente, le surgió una pregunta en la cabeza¿alguien como Sirius y como su amigo Ron (que pertenecían a una larga línea de magos) podía experimentar emociones similares a las que surgían en los hijos de familia _muggle_ al ver esa carta?

Era un hecho que, tanto su padrino como su mejor amigo, sabían desde muy pequeños que una carta de Hogwarts llegaría tarde o temprano a sus manos… pero ¿qué pasaba por sus mentes en ese momento¿les causaba la misma emoción que a alguien como Hermione y él, que hasta ese momento no habían tenido contacto con la magia?

Volvió a leer la dirección impresa en la carta, y entonces, sin saber cómo, sintió que un profundo y pesado sueño lo invadía poco a poco…

Unas manos sostenían la carta. En el sobre de pergamino, Harry podía leer claramente la dirección que había visto momentos antes de sentir ese sopor que lo había hecho quedarse dormido. Pero sabía que en ese momento no estaba dormido… y sin embargo, no sentía su cuerpo ni tenía sensación en las piernas, a pesar de que sabía que estaba caminando.

Una vez más, aparecieron unas manos que sujetaban el sobre. Eran de aspecto verdoso, curtidas por el trabajo doméstico y con dedos nudosos, delgados y frágiles en apariencia. Se sobresaltó: no eran sus dedos, no podían serlo, no obstante… los veía como si surgieran de su cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera indagar o gritar, una voz cavernosa, áspera y grave se dejó oír por lo que parecía ser el recibidor de una larga estancia:

¡Ama¡Ama!

¿Qué sucede¿Por qué gritas así, criatura del demonio, cuando sabes que esta jaqueca no me ha dejado en paz en toda la semana?

Lo siento, mi ama – se excusó Kreacher haciendo una reverencia bastante ridícula que hizo que su nariz tocara el suelo – Es solamente que el viejo Kreacher se preguntaba si debía entregar esto al joven amo Black o a madame – y al decir la última frase, extendió un brazo rugoso hacia Idelia, que observó la carta por unos instantes.

Déjamela. Y lárgate a hacer tus tareas, Kreacher.

Como usted ordene, madame. – dijo el elfo en un susurro mientras salía de la habitación.

¡Sirius¡Sirius¿Dónde diablos estás¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

¿Qué forma de gritar es esa, mujer¿Acaso quieres que todos los demonios del infierno se enteren de tu histeria?

¿Dónde está tu hijo? – respondió Idelia con un tono bastante disgustado.

Desayunando¿dónde más habría de estar? – respondió Jason con ironía – si lo único que sabe hacer la inútil criatura que tienes por hijo es comer y dar molestias. ¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías y vas a la cocina, a ver si cuando llegues todavía no la ha destrozado? – agregó en tono burlón el mago de ojos azules, fríos como dos témpanos de hielo.

Esto es serio, inútil. Míralo por ti mismo. – dijo Idelia, mientras le aventaba a la cara el sobre de Hogwarts, con aquella figura vampírica que en esos momentos parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre su marido dispuesta a chuparle la sangre.

Así que… después de todo no es un squib. – agregó Jason después de haber examinado la carta como si quisiera descubrir en ella algo que indicara su falsedad. – Bueno, pues tendremos que esforzarnos por encaminarlo hacia un buen sendero… sabes a lo que me refiero. Con esa detestable actitud que tiene, dudo mucho que los demás Slytherin lo vean con buenos ojos.

¿De verdad crees que pueda quedarse en Slytherin? – preguntó Idelia con un dejo de incredulidad.

¡Maldita sea, Idelia! No lo sé. A decir verdad, dudaría incluso de que tuviera la inteligencia necesaria como para sobrevivir un solo día en Hogwarts,… pero sabes bien que toda la familia Black ha estado en esa casa por generaciones… incluso las "malas semillas" como mi hermano Alphard y tu sobrina Andrómeda.

Pues entonces, más vale que vayas hablando con tu hijo para que le digas exactamente qué es lo que esperamos de él y no te decepcione antes de tiempo…

¡Ja¿Decepcionarme? – agregó Jason con una sonrisa maligna – la primera decepción que me dio tu hijo fue justamente el día que nació. No puede decepcionarme aún más. Pero tienes razón: será mejor que pongamos las cosas en claro con él antes de que ingrese a Hogwarts. No creo que quieras que le haga una hermosa cicatriz como la que tienes en la cara¿o sí?

Eres un estúpido, Jason.

Sí, sí, lo que tú quieras, inútil. Vamos a hablar con ese bastardo…

¡Sirius¡SIRIUS!

Tendría entonces casi 11 años, pero aún lo seguía asustando la voz de su padre cuando empezaba a llamarlo. Tal vez porque sabía que no era para nada bueno ni agradable, y que lo único que podía esperar de aquellos breves encuentros eran regaños y reprimendas; y a veces, golpes.

Recordaba que desde muy pequeño se había esforzado en complacerlo, en hacer que nunca estuviera molesto con él y en tratar de seguir todas sus órdenes (por contradictorias que pudieran parecerle) para demostrarle que podía ser un buen hijo… y también recordaba que por más esfuerzos que hacía nunca parecía conseguirlo. Su padre era simplemente impredecible: a veces parecía estar de buen humor (muy a su manera) e ignoraba por completo su comportamiento, y a veces, parecía estar de tan mal talante que todo lo que Sirius hacía lo molestaba.

Realmente el pequeño de ojos azules y vivaces no sabía como comportarse cada vez que se encontraba de frente a Jason Black, pero algo era cierto: le tenía miedo. Y era un miedo tan aterrador, que hacía que su aparente torpeza se incrementara cada vez que se encontraba de frente a él, lo que a su padre le irritaba cada vez más. Esta vez, había tirado la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo su cereal al oír los gritos de su padre.

Con toda la rapidez que le permitieron su movimientos (y dado que aún sus pies no tocaban el suelo al estar sentado en la silla), trató de recoger el utensilio del suelo y, mientras lo hacía, alcanzó a distinguir las siluetas de ambos.

Ese no era un buen presagio.

A pesar de su corta edad, Sirius sabía perfectamente que cuando su padre y su madre se dirigían hacia él sólo podía ser por dos razones: la primera, para reprenderlo por algo que había hecho mal, y la segunda, para propinarle una paliza que haría que llorara pidiendo perdón y que su pequeño cuerpo quedara adolorido por varios días. Ambas ideas le dieron miedo y se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer.

¿Ahora te dedicas a trapear el piso con los pantalones¡Como si la ropa que te pones no costara un solo galeón¿Sabes cuantos días de mi trabajo invierto en mantenerte, chiquillo idiota? – bramó Jason desde la puerta que comunicaba a la estancia con el comedor - ¡Vamos¿Qué esperas para levantarte? – agregó mientras jalaba violentamente a su hijo de un brazo.

Lo – lo si – siento, pa – papá. – respondió Sirius tratando de mantenerse en pie a pesar del jaloneo, acción que lo llevó a pegarse en una rodilla con la pata de la mesa.

Venimos a hablar contigo de algo serio. – agregó Idelia, mientras le señalaba la silla más próxima para que se sentara. – Toma, llegó esto para ti en la mañana. – dijo mientras le aventaba el sobre a su hijo, como quien le avienta una pelota de hule a un perro, para que la recoja y regrese con ella en el hocico hacia donde está su amo.

¿Es mía? – preguntó el pequeño mago mientras observaba con incredulidad el sobre que acababa de recoger del suelo.

Sí, eso dijo tu madre. ¿Qué esperas para leerla?

Entonces Harry, que había permanecido observando la escena como si estuviera sentado frente a cada uno de los personajes que en ella participaban, pudo ver claramente las manos de su padrino que, con dedos torpes y temblorosos, daban la vuelta al sobre de pergamino (previamente abierto) y sacaban la carta que estaba dentro de él. Era como si él mismo estuviera leyendo esa carta, pero con la voz aún infantil de Sirius:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos)

Querido Señor Black:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1º. de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Directora adjunta

Sirius volvió a leerla nuevamente. Y una vez más. ¡Entraría a Hogwarts¡Conocería a más chicos como él! Podría realizar hechizos y aprendería a usar una varita mágica, como esa que veía en el bolsillo de su padre cuando volvía del trabajo…

Pero… ¿no sería una broma¿una equivocación¿realmente tendría la suficiente magia como para sobrevivir en Hogwarts?... sus padres siempre le habían dicho que era un inútil, un bueno para nada…

¿Qué no sabes leer, estúpido¿o por qué te quedaste con esa cara de bobo? – preguntó Jason mientras volvía a Sirius a la realidad por medio de una bofetada.

¿Vo – voy a ir a Ho – Hogwarts?

Parece que sí. – agregó Idelia con profundo desagrado. Irás a Hogwarts y serás un Slytherin… como todos en la familia Black. Espero que una vez que estés allá comprendas lo que significa pertenecer a esta familia.

Los Slytherin saben perfectamente quienes somos. No tendrás problema alguno para relacionarte con los demás magos. Una vez que logres comportarte como es debido, te aceptarán en su círculo… Cuando lo hayas logrado, deberás de invitar a tus amigos a esta casa a pasar la Navidad, o simplemente a una cena. Tendremos que estrechar relaciones con los Nott, los Crabbe, los Malfoy y algunas otras familias dignas de ser tratadas. Recuerda esos apellidos, porque serán las únicas personas que merecerán que tú hables con ellas. Y recuerda también que muchas cosas en el Ministerio dependen de nuestra amistad con otras familias de _"sangre limpia". _

¿Y – y si ellos no quieren que yo sea su amigo?

¿Acaso eres estúpido? Tu padre acaba de decirte que si te comportas de manera adecuada, no tendrás problema alguno en que te acepten en su círculo. – agregó Idelia como si la sola idea de repetir lo que había dicho Jason le causara repulsión.

Hay algo más, Sirius. – intervino Jason con un tono de voz que le habría erizado la piel al mago más valiente – En Slytherin no aceptarán jamás a un inútil, cobarde, llorón y quejumbroso como tú, así que más te vale ir corrigiendo tu carácter para el 1º. de septiembre, porque no aceptaré que un descendiente de la dinastía Black haga el ridículo frente a todo Hogwarts.

¿Y – y si no me quedo en Slytherin? – preguntó el pequeño mientras el miedo se asomaba en cada una de sus palabras.

¡NO ACEPTARÉ QUE UN BLACK ESTÉ EN OTRA CASA QUE NO SEA SLYTHERIN¿HAS ENTENDIDO? – gritó Jason mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño, tan fuerte que el desayuno de Sirius voló por los aires y cayó al suelo con un estrépito metálico.

Sí, papá. – respondió Sirius casi en un susurro, mientras el temor que sentía se reflejaba en sus ojos infantiles.

Y termina de comerte eso, que la comida no está para que la desperdiciemos. – agregó Idelia mientras ella y su esposo salían del comedor, dejando a su hijo con muchas preguntas sin resolver y con un hambre que trató de calmar recogiendo lo que quedaba de su miserable desayuno.

Extrañamente, Harry empezaba a experimentar sentimientos que sabía no eran suyos y que le producían un profundo pesar: se sentía confundido, alegre y triste a la vez, pero no sabía por qué. Observó sus pies, que subían pesadamente una escalera de apariencia familiar: era la escalera que conducía hacia la habitación que ahora le pertenecía en aquella vieja casa.

Pero al observar detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que esos no eran sus pies ni tampoco esa era su habitación… o por lo menos no era como él la recordaba: las paredes eran grises, con una pintura muy vieja, que parecía descascarillarse a cada momento que pasaba, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por largas y pesadas cortinas negras, que impedían el paso de cualquier rayo de sol y los muebles eran rústicos, de aspecto predominantemente gótico, tallados en madera oscura y barnizados con una capa de pintura negra. Todo objeto que permanecía en aquella habitación, daba la apariencia de llevar siglos en el mismo lugar y componían un cuadro bastante deprimente para todo aquel que lo viera, y mucho más para quien durmiera ahí. Y aquellos pies (que pertenecían a su padrino), se quitaron los zapatos, se tumbaron sobre la enorme cama y con una mano revolvieron los bolsillos de los pantalones en busca de la carta de Hogwarts.

Era cierto. No había sido un sueño. El pequeño Sirius Black observó nuevamente la carta: estaba dirigida a él, mencionaba su dormitorio y decía que iría a Hogwarts el 1º. de septiembre… lo había logrado… ¡SÍ! Él, de quien los demás no esperaban nada, lo había logrado: iría a Hogwarts y se convertiría en un gran mago. Tal vez…

¡Sí!… si se esforzaba un poco más podría lograr que por una vez en su vida su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. Sería todo un Black… le costaría trabajo, pero estaría en Slytherin y haría amistad con quienes su padre le dijera… sentía que a partir de su ingreso en Hogwarts su vida empezaría a cambiar… tal vez algún día su madre le dedicara una mirada tierna, como las que le dedicaba a Regulus… tal vez algún día su padre jugara con él como lo hacía con su hermano… y ya no volvería a ser aquél niño rechazado que era ahora, aquél al que sus padres despreciaban sin que supiera por qué… se convertiría en el mejor Slytherin… en el mejor hijo.

Sí. El primogénito de los Black estaba seguro de que su vida cambiaría al ingresar al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y con ese pensamiento fue conciliando un sueño profundo y tranquilo… lo que no sabía es que su vida estaba muy lejos de ser como él la había imaginado…


	8. VIII LA LLEGADA A HOGWARTS 1a parte

**"Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo" **

**por Cecyet Black **

¡Hooola a todaslas brujas, magos y muggles que siguen esta historia capítulo con capítulo! Pues… yo estoy aquí de nuevo dándoles un poco de lata y tratando (en la medida de lo posible, debido a la agitada vida "muggle" que me tocó) de seguir actualizando a la brevedad posible esta historia nada más para complacerlos y darles un pequeño entretenimiento…

Y debo decirles que ustedes mis amadas lectoras (porque parece que a los hombres se los tragó Voldy) han respondido maravillosamente haciendo trabajar a la haragana de mi lechuza con sus reviews que me motivan para seguir escribiendo con brío y entusiasmo, a tiempo que me hacen llegar sus sugerencias, comentarios y todas aquellas dudas, preguntas o interrogantes quesurgen en sus cabecitas mágicas respecto a este Fanfic. Sip, ya sé que a veces no me da tiempo de contestarlas todas, pero las invito a que sigan haciéndolo, aunque nos llevemos las cosas con calma (a veces demasiada, pero en fin...). Se vale de todo, desde el clásico: - Ayy, me gustó mucho tu capítulo – hasta comentarios como: -¡Oýeme¡cómo te atreves a tratar a Sirius de esa manera! Y ya saben, la lechuza es la que sigue: donde pueden enviar de todo, menos virus (aclaraciones, sugerencias, jitomatazos, excomuniones y fotos de mi padre, je,je… XD).

Bueno, y como un escritor no es nada sin las críticas de quienes lo leen (porque ledan una idea de para donde debe encaminarse... aunque algunas cosas ya no van a cambiar, pero otras sí, je,je ), pues me dedicaré a contestar algunos de los comentarios que ustedes amablemente me hacen llegar... ¡ahh! y de antemano ¡gracias por eso:

**Prongs-Sexy-Potter317: **Gracias por los halagos, amiga. Y¿cómo no les iba a dedicar el capítulo a todas ustedes que siguen esta historia con singular alegría y que me hacen muy feliz cada vez que abro esta página para ver los reviews? Bueno, pasando a tus preguntas, chiquilla: los nombres de los padres de Sirius los tomé de personas malvadas, muahahaha... je,je,je... no es cierto, la verdad es que siempre quise que tuvieran nombres fuera de lo común y que sobre todo, tuvieran un significado (que es muy importante para la trama), porque como decía mi teacher: "el nombre de un personaje, marca su destino". Y respecto a Rebecca... ¡Prongsy eres muy lista! Estás cerca... pero no se preocupen: Rebecca aparecerá cuando menos se imaginen para aclarar algunas cosas... Je,je,je,je. Por lo que corresponde a mi "cuñis" Harry: pues lógicamente debía tener buenos resultados... ni modo que le frustraran sus sueños como Auror (bueno, por lo menos yo no pienso hacerlo... y espero que Rowling tampoco... le rezaré con devoción a San Paddy para que no lo haga... XD!). Y por supuesto que te agregué en mi MSN, pero para que no haya duda, te dejo mi mail en hotmail(escrito para que esta cosa lo acepte): cecyet (guión bajo)black (arroba... lo que sigue) Espero que ya no te resulten tan crueles los capítulos que siguen...

**fer-black:** ¡Gracias por los besos, Fer! Y lamento hacer sufrir a Sirius como no tienes idea, pero la verdad es que yo siempre he pensado que su infancia fue realmente trágica... y lo marcó para siempre. Si te fijas bien, Rowling nos da algunas pistas de eso... Y yo también espero actualizar pronto... si es que me dejan los compromisos muggles...

**Laura P.E.:** Créeme, yo me alegré más cuando ví que había más reviews... no lo creerán, pero hacen tanto bien... Y bueno, la verdad es que me alarmé también porque ahora si me colgué con lo de la actualizada (necesitaré que me jalen las orejas más seguido... lo siento). Y sí, pobre de Paddy... sufre mucho en su casa, pero ya verán lo bien que se la pasará cuando entre a Hogwarts... je,je,je,je... es la venganza. Y respecto a lo de la separación de tiempos y espacios... pues lo he intentado, chiquilla, pero nada más este invento muggle no me permite poner mis asteriscos, ni mis guiones de diálogo, ni nada de nada, para que ustedes no se me pierdan dentro de la historia... voy a seguir intentándolo, para facilitarles la lectura. Aunque les agradecería si alguna de ustedes me puede decir como hacerlo... Y repito lo mismo de Rebecca... ella guarda muchas sorpresas... demasiadas, pero tendrán que tener paciencia.

**alex black bird: **¡Mil gracias, chiquilla! Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado de los capítulos...y sí, les dije que iba a subir dos a la vez, tratando de compensar la carestía que luego surge cuando no pongo nada... Y pues... trato de ser una "autora dedicada" como tú dices, pero a veces me agarran las carreras... tendrán que perdonarme... Y respecto a lo de la Tesis, gracias por preocuparte... ahí va, lenta pero segura, algún día la terminaré (pero bien hechecita). ¡Y ya ví tu fic! Disculpa por no dejarte review, pero es que lo estaba leyendo a las ¡cuatro de la mañana! y la verdad, ya me estaba durmiendo, pero la próxima vez que lo vea, prometo dejarte alguno... me pareció muy divertido, sobre todo por Dombli, je,je,je.

Bueno, después de la sección de preguntas y respuestas (y de líos existenciales de su escritora), ya saben que este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes que siguen leyendo esta historia. Y también a los entrañables amigos con quienes comparto cada sábado: Nona, toda la "Familia Black": Luna (mi "madre adoptiva" y mejor amiga bruja), la tía Galia, mi primo Pepe Potter Weasley Black (que me hace reír mucho, je ), mi hermanita Kath (sipo, nuestro padre debe estar muy orgulloso de nosotros… weeee!), mi tía Zoe Gryffindor, mi abuelo Aluckard, el tío abuelo Lord Sirius y Citlalli Timberlake (que supongo sigue teniendo algún parentesco con la familia, je,je,je ).

Y no puedo olvidar a mis "hermanitas muggles", Rosario y Gaby, a mi mamá, y por supuesto, a Sabrina, que cada reunión hace posibleun sueño común yque sin su amistad, mi vida no sería la misma.

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling, así como sus características, derechos de autor y publicación; a excepción de Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, que inventé yo, junto una historia que trata de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta su caída detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

¡Thestrals! (Creo que ya me extendí demasiado +)… pues terminaré pidiéndoles lo mismo de siempre: que sigan leyendo esta historia sobre mi papá (Sirius) y que tengan un poco de paciencia para esperar el siguiente capítulo. Y ahora sí… ¡Comenzamos!

**VIII. LA LLEGADA A HOGWARTS.**

¡Harry¡Harry!... Si no despiertas pronto, tendré que inventar alguna buena excusa para convencer a Ron y a Hermione de que permanezcan en sus camas.

¿Ehh!

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que al igual que su padrino en aquel recuerdo escrito en su diario, se había quedado dormido. Estaba en la habitación de Sirius, tumbado en la cama y con el diario sobre las piernas. Tardó unos minutos en reconocer a Remus, que esperaba de pie junto a la puerta con expresión de impaciencia.

¡Vamos, Harry! Ron y Hermione comenzarán a preguntar por ti en cualquier momento… date prisa.

Sí, claro – y al tiempo que respondía, Harry cerró el libro de golpe, lo guardó en el baúl escolar de Sirius y salió por la puerta, que su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cerró mediante magia.

Remus…

¿Sucede algo, Harry?

Pues… quería preguntarte algo, respecto a mi padrino… - dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que compartía con el menor de los Weasley.

Tú dirás…

¿Crees que si él hubiera estado en Slytherin su vida habría sido totalmente diferente a lo que fue en realidad?

No. No lo creo. – respondió Lupin con una seguridad que desconcertó a Harry.

¿Por qué?

Bueno… te daré un ejemplo – dijo Remus mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, como meditando lo que diría a continuación – Si Malfoy hubiera estado en Gryffindor¿se habría convertido en tu amigo?

Claro que no. Malfoy y yo no seríamos amigos aunque no existieran más personas sobre la tierra.

Es exactamente igual con Sirius. Aunque hubiera estado en Slytherin, sus padres no lo habrían querido, ni lo hubieran tratado mejor. Simplemente ellos no sentían el más mínimo aprecio por su hijo, y eso no hubiera cambiado si el Sombrero Seleccionador lo hubiera convertido en un Slytherin… Claro que estar en Gryffindor se convirtió en un excelente pretexto para que sus padres pudieran mostrarle abiertamente su odio.

Hay otra cosa que me gustaría preguntarte…

Entonces… hazlo.

¿Cómo fue que aparecieron las huellas de perro junto a mi cama?

Pues…

¡Harry! Pensé que ya habías bajado a desayunar… como no te ví cuando me levanté… - dijo repentinamente una silueta pelirroja que apreció justo enfrente de ambos.

No… todavía no he desayunado… yo estaba… estaba

Harry fue a mi cuarto a preguntarme el itinerario del día de hoy. Hay muchas cosas por hacer antes de que vuelvan a Hogwarts: tendremos que ir a comprar sus libros y unas túnicas nuevas en vista de que todos han crecido bastante.

Pero… - agregó Ron poniéndose rojo – la verdad es que mi mamá no ha mandado suficientes galeones como para que pueda comprarme una túnica nueva… siempre he usado de segunda mano.

Pues dejarás de hacerlo – sentenció Lupin – aún no les he recompensado las buenas notas que obtuvieron en sus TIMOS…

Eestee… no tienes que hacerlo… de verdad, Remus – agregaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Vamos, chicos. Veánlo por el lado práctico: ambos necesitan una túnica nueva para sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts y a mí me gustaría regalárselas.

Pero nosotros no queremos que gastes tu dinero en nosotros¿verdad Harry¿Ron? – preguntó de improviso una voz femenina, antes de que los tres pudieran distinguir la silueta de Hermione.

Sí, Herm… Hermione tiene razón. - contestó Ron con las orejas aún coloradas.

No admito discusión sobre el tema. Los tres tendrán una túnica nueva hoy en la tarde. – y diciendo esto, Remus Lupin bajó hacia la cocina de la Mansión Black para preparar el desayuno, mientras los tres amigos permanecían mirándose por unos instantes en el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras.

El sol empezaba a asomarse por la ventana dejando que sus débiles rayos matutinos iluminaran levemente la oscura habitación. Era una de las pocas noches en las que había dormido sin sobresaltos de ningún tipo; sin pesadillas o sin voces que lo despertaran en la oscuridad. Asomó despacio la cara sobre las cobijas para tratar de observar el despertador viejo y mohoso que colgaba de la pared de enfrente y estuvo a punto de sufrir un susto de muerte…

¡AHH¡KREACHER¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – gritó Sirius al elfo, que se había posado sobre sus rodillas para despertarlo.

Como diga el joven amo… pero madame envió al viejo Kreacher a despertar al amo para que vaya a comprar los utensilios que necesitará para el Colegio. Madame desea que el joven amo vaya a la cocina a leerle la lista de útiles, para que sepa cuantos galeones debe darle.

Mi mamá… ¿mi mamá va a acompañarme?

No. – dijo el elfo en un tono que parecía de satisfacción –Es por eso que el amo debe ir con madame para que le dé el dinero. Y el viejo Kreacher espera que el amo baje a la cocina en 10 minutos, en lo que prepara el desayuno. – y con esta última frase, el elfo salió del cuarto de Sirius.

Tenía sólo diez minutos o el elfo empezaría a llamarlo a gritos para que bajara por el desayuno. ¡Cómo odiaba eso! Odiaba los gritos chirriantes y desentonados del elfo que lo llamaban por toda la casa recalcando su ingratitud por no apreciar la comida que preparaba… Y odiaba más el hecho de tener que desayunar con toda la familia: su padre, su madre y su hermano menor que lo miraban fijamente y con un desprecio tan mal disimulado, que hacía que cualquier cosa que comiera le supiera casi como la alfombra carcomida que había en el recibidor.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensarlo: tenía sólo 10 minutos para levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, peinarse y buscar la lista de útiles que necesitaría en Hogwarts antes de que el elfo comenzara a gritar…

¿Qué tal dormiste, Harry?

Bien, Hermione. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Oí que te levantaste anoche… pensé que tal vez no podías dormir – dijo la chica vagamente mientras agregaba más miel a sus hot-cakes.

Sólo me levanté… por… por un vaso de agua. Tenía algo de sed.

Es extraño.

Bueeeno… si mal no recuerdo, la otra noche tú hiciste lo mismo. ¿Por qué resultaría extraño que yo tuviera sed?

Lo que resulta extraño… - agregó la joven de ojos cafés con su bien conocida perspicacia, que hizo voltear a Ron y que ocasionó que Harry agregara demasiada mermelada a sus hot-cakes – es que cuando nos encontramos en la escalera, hace un rato, tú traías puesta la misma ropa de ayer…

¡Vamos, Herm… Hermione¿A ti que más te da si Harry quiere dormirse con la ropa puesta?

Ese no es el punto, Ron.

¡Vamos, chicos! Si no se dan prisa se hará tarde para ir por todas las cosas que necesitamos comprar… ¿por qué no suben por sus listas de útiles?

Buena idea, Remus. – agregó Harry mientras se levantaba como una exhalación de la mesa y subía las escaleras casi corriendo, aún sin terminar su desayuno.

Ron… ¿viste si Harry destendió su cama anoche,… si durmió en ella?

¿Por qué repentinamente te interesa tanto el sueño de Harry? – respondió molesto el pelirrojo, tratando inútilmente de disimular cierto tono de reproche en la pregunta.

Porque a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que Harry nos está ocultando algo…

¡DIEZ MINUTOS! - gritó la voz grave y áspera de Jason Black, que retumbó por toda la estancia.

¡Ohh¡El viejo Kreacher tiene listo el desayuno, pero el joven amo se rehusa a probarlo¡Ohh¡Pobre Kreacher¡Su ama lo resprenderá por no lograr que el joven amo pruebe su comida¿Qué será del viejo Kreacher, si el amo no agradece la comida que él prepara!

¡SIRIUS!

¡Voy! Un momento…

¡Te quiero ver aquí en este instante! – agregó la voz disgustada e impaciente de su padre – 10… 9… 8…

Estaba casi listo. Ya estaba levantado, bañado, vestido, peinado… sólo faltaba la carta. ¿Dónde la había dejado? Recordaba que se había dormido justo después de leerla… pero no recordaba donde la había puesto. Y justo en ese preciso instante, cuando su padre parecía haberse levantado de mal humor y empezaba a contar…

7… 6… 5…

A lo lejos podía oír la risa de Regulus. Lo odiaba. Parecía que él, el único niño con el que convivía en la tétrica Mansión Black, lo despreciaba tanto o más de lo que lo hacían sus padres. Siempre estaba riéndose de él, de todo lo que le pasaba. Parecía que su pasatiempo favorito era burlarse de su hermano mayor mientras su padre lo reprendía o lo golpeaba. ¿Dónde estaba la carta¡DÓNDE?... Sí, eso era. El pantalón que se había puesto ayer.

4… 3… 2…

Fue rápidamente hacia donde lo había dejado y extrajo el sobre de pergamino, mientras corría desesperadamente hacia las escaleras (que bajó de dos en dos) y luego hacia la cocina. Al entrar, sólo alcanzó a distinguir el rostro de su hermano, que se doblaba de la risa…

¡PAFF!

¿DÓNDE ESTABAS¡HACE HORAS QUE KREACHER ESTÁ LLAMÁNDOTE PARA EL DESAYUNO!

Lo – lo siento, papá. Es que… es que no encontraba la carta… - respondió Sirius débilmente, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la mejilla, que comenzaba a hinchársele por el golpe que le había dado su padre.

¡Dame eso! – agregó Idelia arrebatándole a su hijo el sobre de pergamino de Hogwarts – Veamos. Regulus, cariño¿podrías leerla?

Claro, mami. – respondió el chico de ojos grises con aires de suficiencia y mientras comenzaba a leer con una voz que de tan empalagosa resultaba molesta:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deberán llevar etiquetas con su nombre).

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Bueno, parece ser que enviarte al Colegio hará que gastemos una buena cantidad de galeones…

Podríamos comprarle cosas usadas…

¡JA! Cosas usadas… Idelia, que cosas se te ocurren – agregó Jason con un tono burlón que no ocultaba un profundo desprecio - ¿CREES QUE YO PERMITIRÍA QUE UN BLACK FUERA LA BURLA DE HOGWARTS POR USAR COSAS USADAS¿ACASO CREES QUE PODRÍAMOS CAER TAN BAJO COMO LOS WEASLEY! – exclamó el mago de ojos azules mientas sujetaba violentamente el rostro de su esposa con una mano - ¿ACASO ERES ESTÚPIDA?

Fue una sugerencia…

Pues nadie te la pidió… ¡KREACHER!

Sí, amo. ¿Qué desea? – contestó el elfo mientras hacia una reverencia que provocó que su nariz rozara el suelo por unos segundos.

Trae la llave de la Cámara Black en Gringotts.

¿Papá? – preguntó Sirius con una débil vocecilla.

¿Ahora qué?

¿Qui – quién irá conmigo a comprar los útiles?

Kreacher, por supuesto.

¿Tú no vas a ir conmigo?

¿PIENSAS QUE TENGO TIEMPO DE SOBRA PARA PERDERLO EN COSAS TAN TONTAS COMO ESAS¿QUIÉN CREES QUE VA A TRABAJAR COMO ELFO PARA PAGAR ESOS LIBROS!... – exclamó Jason Black mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla y acercaba su rostro iracundo al de su hijo mayor – Ni tu madre ni yo tenemos tiempo para semejantes tonterías. Ella debe quedarse a cuidar de tu hermano.

Regulus puede cuidarse sólo… - agregó Sirius mientras miraba a su hermano con un profundo desprecio.

¡EXACTAMENTE IGUAL QUE TÚ! – respondió Jason mientras dejaba bruscamente la silla en su lugar y extendía la mano para que Regulus pusiera en ella la lista de Hogwarts.

Amo, la llave de la Cámara Black…

Correcto. – agregó Jason mientras le daba un sobre sellado al elfo en el que Sirius pudo distinguir el escudo de armas de las Black. – Ahora tú y este chiquillo idiota, vayan al Callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo que aparece en esta maldita lista… - y al decir esto, arrojó el pergamino hacia el lugar donde estaba Sirius, que dobló cuidadosamente la lista y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. ¿ NO ME OYERON¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Ya sólo nos faltan los recambios del equipo de Pociones… y un poco de polvo de raíces de asfódelo… - dijo Hermione consultando la lista que tenía entre las manos.

Bueno… también faltan sus túnicas nuevas… - agregó Lupin como quien no quiere la cosa.

Remus… de verdad no tienes… no tienes que hacerlo… - respondieron los tres al unísono y atropelladamente.

¡Bah! Déjense de tonterías… además yo también tengo que comprarme una túnica nueva. La que traigo puesta no tiene nada que envidiarle a Mundungus. - agregó mientras jalaba de un hilo que colgaba de la parte delantera de su túnica.

Y… si no es indiscreción… - se excusó Hermione ruborizándose levemente - ¿de dónde obtuviste tu repentina bonanza económica?

Ja,ja,ja. - río el ex Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - A ti nunca se te va una, Hermione. - dijo mientras le daba una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro - No piensen mal. Verán… esto… cuando tu padrino se dirigía al Departamento de Misterios, Harry, dejó algunas órdenes de lo que quería que se hiciera con la fortuna que guardaba en su cámara acorazada de Gringotts si algo llegaba a pasarle. - hizo una pausa - Por supuesto, tú eres el heredero de la mayor parte de su fortuna, que será tuya cuando cumplas 18 años… y el buen Canuto tuvo a bien ser un poco generoso con los amigos que aún le quedaban.

Entre ellos tú, supongo…

¡Ron¡No seas descortés! - le reprendió Hermione a tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Ja,ja,ja. Bueno… sí… parte de mi actual bonanza económica se la debo a tu padrino, Harry. Y más vale que nos demos prisa para comprar sus túnicas…

¿Hogwarts, guapo? - le preguntó a Sirius una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

Ehh… sí, primer año de Hogwarts…

Bueno, pues ahora mismo hay varios chicos midiéndose las túnicas… creo que también empiezan en este curso en Hogwarts… tal vez quieras platicar con ellos en lo que voy por una cinta métrica…

El amo no conversa con nadie. - dijo Kreacher en tono contundente, pero al ver la expresión que adoptó Madame Malkin, agregó: - No es bueno que hable con extraños.

Como gusten… - respondió la bruja mientras subía por una pequeña escalera de caracol.

El pequeño Sirius Black observó cada rincón del establecimiento, seguido por el elfo. Había todo tipo de túnicas: negras, rojas, azules y verdes; de vestir, casuales, de gala y para eventos especiales; y de todos los tamaños: chicas, medianas, grandes y algunas enormes que bien podrían servir de lonas para un patio pequeño. El chico se preguntó quienes serían las enormes criaturas que utilizarían esas túnicas… sin embargo, cuando comenzó a examinarlas detalladamente y se acercó, encontró el rostro de un chico, pálido y puntiagudo cuyo cabello rubio platinado contrastaba con sus ojos grises, carentes de emotividad.

¡Ho - hola! - saludó Sirius tímidamente al chico.

¡Hola! - contestó él en un tono aburrido y casi arrastrando las palabras. ¿También irás a Hogwarts?

Pues… sí. Eso creo.

¿Tus padres son magos?

Sí, ambos. - respondió Sirius extrañado. Nunca le habían hecho esa pregunta.

El joven amo es el heredero de un gran linaje mágico… es el heredero de la dinastía Black - agregó Kreacher poniendo énfasis especial en las últimas palabras.

¡Ahh! Ya veo… así que eres un Black… - dijo el chico sin inmutarse, con una ligera mueca sarcástica - Yo soy Lucius Malfoy - dijo extendiéndole la mano a Sirius - Supongo que habrás oído hablar de mi familia…

La verdad… no. - respondió el chico de ojos azules tímidamente.

¿Ah no?… bueno… no tiene importancia - contestó Lucius con desprecio. Y en la mueca que hizo después de decirlo, Sirius pudo comprender que había metido la pata.

Recuerde amo…lo que le dijo su padre… - le susurró Kreacher al oído

_- "Tendremos que estrechar relaciones con los Nott, los Crabbe, los Malfoy y algunas otras familias dignas de ser tratadas. Recuerda esos apellidos, porque serán las únicas personas que merecerán que tú hables con ellas"..._

Oye…Lucius… - dijo Sirius casi para sí, después de recordar las palabras de su padre.

¿Ya estás listo, cariño? - preguntó Madame Malkin mientras se acercaba a Sirius con un banquito en la mano izquierda y una cinta métrica en la otra.

Claro.

De nuevo había metido la pata. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo hubiera recordado a tiempo el apellido de aquel chico… aunque con toda seguridad, no era el tipo de chico con el que le habría sido fácil entablar amistad. Después de medirse la túnica y esperar a que Madame Malkin la dejara con el largo adecuado, no volvieron a ver al chico Malfoy.

Ya casi tenían todos los útiles que se pedían en la lista, sólo faltaban los libros, así que el elfo llevó a Sirius hacia Flourish y Blotts. El chico de ojos azules estaba confundido¿acaso eran tan importantes los apellidos de todos los magos¿debería recordarlos todos con exactitud para poder entablar amistad con alguien?

Te dije que esos libros son muy costosos… no puedo comprártelos. Además… ¿para que necesitarías tú un libro de Artes Oscuras¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma y sácate eso de la cabeza! y ¡TEN CUIDADO CON ESOS LIBROS, QUE SON BASTANTE CAROS!

Sirius ni siquiera supo como sucedió. Había entrado a la librería demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en lo que había sucedido con aquel chico Malfoy y… ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, lleno de una sustancia viscosa y amarillenta, con un montón de libros desparramados a su alrededor… por añadidura, junto a él estaba un chico de pelo negro y grasiento que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos…

¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Lo - lo siento. No fue mi intención. - respondió Sirius incorporándose rápidamente y tratando de ayudar al chico a que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, cuando estiró la mano para que la agarrara, sintió que otra mano, más fuerte que la suya, lo jalaba del cuello como a un cachorro y lo levantaba a un poco menos de 20 centímetros del suelo.

¡Ayy¡Lo siento, no fue mi culpa! - exclamó Sirius al comprobar que quien lo sujetaba era el padre del chico que estaba en el suelo.

Eso lo veremos. - y al instante, el señor levantó la mano para asestarle un golpe a Sirius.

El chico sólo cerró los ojos.

¡BASTA!

Sirius abrió los ojos. Frente a él estaba otro adulto, pero totalmente opuesto al que lo estaba sujetando. Tenía el rostro delgado, de apariencia bonachona y tranquila (como suelen ser los hombres que viven en paz con la vida), un bigote negro y fino, ojos color avellana y el pelo negro, bastante alborotado para su edad. Llevaba de la mano a un niño de la misma edad de Sirius que era su vivo retrato, salvo por el bigote. Ambos usaban gafas y tenían manos delgadas.

¿No cree que hay mejores formas de resolver los problemas? - preguntó dirigiéndose al mago que sujetaba a Sirius del cuello, y agregó - Sinceramente, yo no creo que pegándole a este chico los libros queden limpios del contacto que tuvieron con el Libro de la Viscosidad…

Y al instante, dio unos cuantos golpes con su varita a todos los libros que estaban esparcidos por el suelo diciendo _"¡Fregotego!"_, y estos quedaron limpios de cualquier líquido amarillo viscoso. El mago los tomó y se los entregó al chico de pelo grasiento en sus manos, mientras su hijo acomodaba de nuevo el Libro de la Viscosidad en los estantes de ofertas que estaban a la entrada de la librería.

¡Vámonos! - dijo por toda respuesta el hombre que sujetaba a Sirius a su hijo, y dejó al joven Black sobre el suelo.

¡Me las pagarás! - susurró el chico de pelo grasiento al oído de Sirius antes de irse.

Lo - lo siento.

¿Estás bien, chico? - preguntó a Sirius el hombre de cabello negro y alborotado.

Sí… gracias…

Será mejor que continuemos nuestras compras, amo. Madame se enojará con el viejo Kreacher si regresamos después de lo previsto. - dijo el elfo regresando a Sirius a la realidad, y mirando con desprecio a sus salvadores. - Déjeme limpiarlo. - y con un movimiento de uno de sus largos dedos, hizo que aquel líquido amarillo y viscoso desapareciera de la túnica de su amo en su totalidad. - Con permiso señor. - agregó mientras hacia una reverencia y jalaba a Sirius hacia los estantes del fondo.

Nada estaba saliendo bien. Nada era como lo había pensado. ¿Sería acaso que estaba destinado a que ninguna persona en el mundo le tuviera un poco de aprecio?... y… ¿si aquel chico que había tirado era parte de las familias con las que tenía que relacionarse cuando llegara a Hogwarts?...

Algo era seguro: el hijo mayor de los Black había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Tendría que esforzarse más de lo que había pensado. Pero… ¿cómo conseguir el cariño de la gente que te desprecia?... ¿por qué no podía ser tan afortunado como aquél chico, el de las gafas, cuyo padre y él iban conversando animadamente mientras el primero le alborotaba aún más el cabello al niño?

Mientras se alejaban con el dependiente que los llevaba a la estantería donde estaban los libros que necesitaba, Sirius pudo oír un pequeño retazo de aquella conversación:

¡Eso estuvo genial, papá¿Algún día podré ser tan buen mago como tú?

Claro, hijo. Serás un gran mago, el orgullo de la familia… y lograrás hazañas increíbles, de las que todos hablaran por mucho tiempo…


	9. IX LA LLEGADA A HOGWARTS 2a parte

**"Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo" **

**por Cecyet Black **

¡Hooolasss a todos los magos y las brujas que añoraban este Fanfic! .Después de algunos problemas técnicos, existenciales, inspirativos y de las más diversas índoles (que a decir verdad, sólo faltaba que Voldy conspirara en mi contra… XD! ) estoy aquí de vuelta y dándoles lata de nuevo.

¿Qué les contaré ahora?... ¿Qué me atropelló un pariente de Paddy mientras iba cruzando la calle¿Qué se me fue el autobús noctámbulo y que por eso no había podido regresar a mi casa?... bueno, a decir verdad… no creo que les interese… la cosa está en que a veces se acumulan los deberes, las responsabilidades (tanto _muggles_ como mágicas) y demás, que nos impiden hacer todo lo que nosotros quisiéramos. Pero… forget it! Yo seguiré aquí mientras la vida y el tiempo me alcance, tratando de darles en cada post (que como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no son tan seguido como quisiera) un pedacito de esta historia, qué creánme, es una de las cosas que me resultan más gratificantes en esta vida. Gracias por eso!

Así que como podrán ver, complacerlos de que siga escribiendo también me complace a mí, y por eso es que para saldar mi deuda con ustedes debido a este intercambio, debo seguir escribiendo aún a falta de musas… (porque se fueron a la huelga… XD! ). Sólo me gustaría agregar una pequeña petición a todos ustedes, mis honorables y distinguidos lectores: sus sugerencias, comentarios y todas aquellas dudas, preguntas o interrogantes que les surjan en sus cabecitas mágicas respecto a este Fanfic, las pueden enviar con Pólux, mi lechuza, por medio de un review para decirme qué piensan de esta historia .

Bueno, después de contarles mis penas viene la consabida dedicatoria para todas aquellas personitas que leen esta historia (buenos amigos y conocidos míos… pero también incluyo a los que por curiosidad o simpatía leen esta historia por primera vez ):

Toda la "adorable Familia Black": Luna, mi hermana mayor (aunque se empeñe en negarlo) Kath, mis tíos Rabito y Galia, mi primo Pepe Potter Weasley Black, mi tía Zoe Gryffindor, mi abuelo Aluckard, el tío abuelo Lord Sirius, Nona Potter y Citlalli Timberlake (que espero siga haciendo hot cakes tan deliciosos como siempre… yumi! ).

Pero esta dedicatoria larga como la Cuaresma no estaría completa sin mis lectoras cautivas (a las que tengo que agradecerles su infinita paciencia para esperar que suba los siguientes capítulos): Laura P.E., alex black bird, Prongs-Sexy-Potter317, fer-black, y mi nueva lectora Paly, que a pesar de que escribe excelentes Fanfics de E.R. (otro de mis vicios favoritos), se tomó el tiempo de leer esta historia de H.P. y ¡le gustó! (lo cuál me halaga sobremanera).

(Prometo que ya voy a terminar, lo juro… porque como siempre ya me extendí demasiado)… Finalmente no puedo olvidar a mis "hermanitas muggles", Gaby y Chayo (a la que por cierto felicito por su cumple ), a mi mamá, y por supuesto, a nuestra amiga Sabrina,a quien sigo agradeciéndole el privilegio de que haya sido la primera en creer en esta historia.

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling, así como sus características, derechos de autor y publicación; a excepción de Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, que inventé yo, junto una historia que trata de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta su caída detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

Ahora sí, por fin… ¡Comenzamos!

**IX. LA LLEGADA A HOGWARTS (2ª. PARTE)**

El día había sido agotador para todos. Harry, Hermione, Lupin y Ron estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la heladería de Floran Fortescue mientras comían helados dobles de chocolate con nueces.

Ron parecía no querer saber nada más de la escuela a pesar de no haber entrado aún al sexto curso en Hogwarts, y recargó la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda. Hermione, como siempre, con esa tendencia hasta cierto punto obsesiva que tenía hacia las cosas de la escuela, revisaba una y otra vez su mochila y la lista de útiles que había llevado para sus compras con el afán de checar si no le faltaba nada. Harry calculaba que ese movimiento lo había hecho por lo menos unas doce veces. Lupin (que disfrutaba de su helado con el entusiasmo de un chiquillo de tres años), leía las primeras páginas de un libro nuevo que había comprado: "Maldiciones y contramaldiciones eficaces para la lucha contra las Fuerzas Oscuras".

Era curioso como a pesar de que ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta, todos asumían cierto rol mientras estaban juntos… Harry pensó que si alguna vez hubiera deseado una familia diferente a sus padres (a los que en realidad no había conocido), sin duda habría sido esa: Hermione y Ron como sus hermanos y Lupin y Sirius como los "tíos" que a veces fungían ser los padres de los tres… Se limitó a observarlos a todos mientras saboreaba su helado y repentinamente lo invadió la melancolía: al día siguiente regresaría a Hogwarts y dejaría de ver a Lupin… tendría que abandonar a su recién adquirida familia y eso le dolía… pero no tanto como la sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de él debido a la muerte de su padrino…

¿En que piensas, Harry? – dijo de repente la única voz femenina que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que ellos.

Hummm… en nada… sólo recordaba… - dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras continuaba comiendo su helado.

¿A Sirius? – preguntó abruptamente el chico pelirrojo sentado a su lado.

Pues… sí, recordaba… - articuló distraídamente Harry.

¡Ron¿Cómo se te ocurre soltarle esa clase de preguntas a Harry de esa forma? – dijo Hermione disgustada con el pelirrojo.

Bueno¿y qué querías¿qué le hiciera un millón de preguntas sin sentido antes de decir la verdad?

Hay que ver… - contestó molesta la chica mientras volvía a revisar sus cosas.

Hermione, en realidad no me molestó. Simplemente es que… bueno, mañana regresamos a Hogwarts…

Y todavía tienes demasiados recuerdos en tu cabeza del curso anterior¿cierto? – preguntó Lupin que hasta ese momento se había mantenido apartado de la conversación.

Sí, tienes razón, Remus. – asintió finalmente Harry, quedándose en silencio.

¡Hermione, por todos los dragones¡Deja ya de revisar tus cosas! – exclamó repentinamente Ron al ver que su amiga seguía enfrascada en lo mismo.

¡Es necesario¿No ves que si no lo hago puedo olvidar comprar algo importante? Necesito tener todo en orden… ¡Ron, es el año en que empezamos los ÉXTASIS!

¡Bah! Solamente necesitas un cuaderno y una pluma…

¡Claro que no¿Qué clase de auror piensas ser con un cuaderno y una pluma?

¡Basta ya, muchachos! Hermione, te aseguro que pasamos por todo lo necesario para su estancia en Hogwarts, y si algo les hace falta, siempre pueden mandar una lechuza… yo estaría encantado de ayudarlos y comprarles lo que les falte… - intervino finalmente Lupin

Harry, que no había seguido la discusión por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, vio con cierta sorna que detrás de la aparente apatía de Ron por los asuntos escolares, su amigo ocultaba otro tipo de sentimientos hacia Hermione… pero había demasiados recuerdos de la noche anterior que se agolpaban en su cabeza como para que en ese momento pudiera preocuparse por alguien más…

Sirius estaba de pie frente a su cama. Aún seguía sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado aquel día, y ciertamente, era demasiado como para olvidarlo en algunos instantes. Tenía frente a sí mismo todas las cosas que Kreacher y él habían comprado en la mañana y parte de la tarde: sus túnicas, sus libros de hechizos, su equipo para preparar Pociones, su caldero… bastantes cosas. Pero había algo que lo había hecho emocionarse hasta el extremo: su varita (¡sí, su propia varita!). Era de pluma de ave fénix y madera de enebro, y medía 12 ¾ pulgadas… pero lo que realmente importaba no era el material con el que había sido elaborada, sino las palabras que había recibido junto con ella…

Recordaba perfectamente cómo había llegado a sus manos:

_¡Ohhh, ya veo, uno más de la dinastía Black! – exclamó el Sr. Ollivander una vez que Kreacher le explicó el motivo que los había conducido a su tienda, mientras Sirius esperaba afuera de la tienda, observando otros escaparates…_

_Así es, Señor. El joven amo es el heredero de una gran tradición y como tal, mi ama me encargó conseguirle la mejor varita de este lugar, señor – agregó el elfo en un tono bastante irrespetuoso para su condición._

_Ya veo, pero el mago no elige a la varita, sino que es la varita la que elige al mago… - respondió el Sr. Ollivander – así que, antes de cualquier cosa, necesito ver al mago…_

_De acuerdo… - respondió el elfo que inmediatamente salió a buscar a Sirius._

_Cuando Sirius entró, le pareció que la tienda era un poco deprimente, y hasta cierto punto, triste. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a los ambientes sombríos, la tienda de varitas del Sr. Ollivander contrastaba fuertemente con las demás tiendas del Callejón Diagon, llenas de colores y vida… justo cuando se estaba preguntando el por qué de ese contraste, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:_

_¡Sirius Black! Pensé que te vería pronto… sin embargo me preguntaba si me daría tanto gusto verte como me imaginé… y veo que no me has decepcionado…_

_¡Bu – buenas tardes, señor! – saludó Sirius al Sr. Ollivander preguntándose si realmente lo conocía o lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona. – Me gustaría… esteee… comprar una varita… - agregó un poco inseguro._

_Sí, lo sé. Pero antes que nada, Sirius Black, debes saber que cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo formado por una poderosa sustancia mágica. No existen dos varitas iguales, así como no existen dos personas iguales… por lo tanto, nunca lograrás resultados tan buenos con una varita que no sea la tuya. – recitó pacientemente el Sr. Ollivander mientras tomaba las medidas a Sirius. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente mientras observaba cómo el joven Black lo miraba poniendo atención a cada una de sus palabras – Veamos… aquí debo de tener algo especialmente para tí… Pluma de ave fénix y acebo, 10 pulgadas… bonita y flexible… - agregó mientras la cinta métrica caía al suelo y él le extendía la primera varita a Sirius, que permaneció inmóvil al no saber qué hacer. - ¡Vamos, agítala! – ordenó el Sr. Ollivander al ver al muchacho_

_Y sintiéndose un poco tonto, Sirius obedeció. Al instante, algunas cajas con otras varitas volaron de sus estantes cayendo desparramadas por el suelo…_

_¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención! – exclamó el chico de ojos azules mientras dejaba la varita en el mostrador._

_Hummm… esa no es la correcta. Pluma de ave fénix, madera de arce, 7 ½ pulgadas… veamos si esa es la tuya…_

_Nuevamente Sirius tomó la varita con la mano izquierda, la agitó y al hacerlo el cristal del reloj de la tienda del Sr. Ollivander se rompió en pedazos. Sintiéndose más apenado que antes, se apresuró a dejar el artilugio en la repisa del aparador, mientras el Sr. Ollivander exclamaba casi para sí…_

_Mmmm, no, veo que no. Veamos. Fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de fresno, 6 ½ pulgadas…vamos, inténtalo…_

_¿Sería acaso que no poseía la suficiente dosis de magia para utilizar una varita¿Qué sucedería si probaba todas y cada una de las varitas que había en la tienda y ninguna era la adecuada para él? Si no encontraba una varita… ¿podría ir a Hogwarts¿O era verdad lo que decían sus padres?... que nunca había servido para nada… ni siquiera para obtener una varita…_

_Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, agitó nuevamente la varita que el Sr. Ollivander le había dado… e hizo un hoyo en el techo de la tienda con el chispazo de energía que desprendió aquella varita. _

_Habían pasado casi 15 minutos desde que había empezado a probar varitas una tras otra, y seguía igual: sin encontrar aquella que según el dependiente de la tienda, sería su "pareja ideal". Cada vez veía más cajas y varitas desenvueltas de todos los materiales posibles: Pelo de unicornio y madera de sauce de 10 pulgadas… Fibra de corazón de dragón y madera de cedro de 13 pulgadas… y una infinidad de sustancias mágicas que no recordaba ya… Sirius empezaba a ponerse nervioso y al mismo tiempo triste… casi se había hecho a la idea de que no encontraría una varita adecuada para él… pero el Sr. Ollivander seguía pasándole una tras otra:_

_Veo que estás resultando más difícil de lo que yo pensaba… pero probemos esta otra: Pluma de ave fénix, madera de enebro, 12 ¾ pulgadas…_

_Algo decepcionado, el chico de ojos azules tomó la varita con su brazo izquierdo y entonces sucedió algo extraño: sintió como si sus dedos estuvieran quemándose. Inmediatamente, y sin pensarlo, la soltó; y la varita cayó al suelo lanzando algunas chispas. _

_El joven amo nunca encontrará una varita… - dijo Kreacher lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llegara a oídos de Sirius, que se había quedado inmóvil observando la varita que yacía en el suelo - … y el ama reprenderá a Kreacher por tardarse tanto en el Callejón Diagon… ¡Oh, pobre Kreacher, el amo no tiene consideración de su infortunio!_

_Tal vez… - agregó el Sr. Ollivander – sí, porque no… - dijo casi para sí… - Disculpe, Kreacher… - dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte, dirigiéndose al elfo… ¿podría ser tan amable de dejarnos solos?_

_Kreacher protege al amo. Kreacher tiene por misión acompañar al amo a todos los lugares necesarios para hacer sus compras… Kreacher no puede irse…_

_Hummm… ya veo… pero me temo que tal vez los poderes mágicos de Kreacher estén interfiriendo con estas varitas… - dijo pausadamente el Sr. Ollivander. - Tal vez, si usted nos da cinco minutos más para probar otra varita, usted y su amo puedan irse tranquilamente a casa… y su ama no tendrá por qué reprenderlo… - terminó mirando fijamente al chico de ojos azules, con una clara intención en la mirada._

_Al sentir la mirada sobre sí, Sirius no tuvo más remedio que mirar directamente a los ojos del Sr. Ollivander, grises y profundos. Sí, eso era. Realmente le incomodaba la presencia del elfo. Entonces recordó que él era el único que podía darle una orden directa que Kreacher no se negaría a obedecer…_

_Kreacher… - dijo Sirius con una voz segura y fuerte, que por primera vez en su vida no demostraba miedo - ¿serías tan amable de dejarme a solas con el Sr. Ollivander?_

_Y tal como lo había pensado, el elfo no pudo negarse a obedecer la orden:_

_Como diga el amo… - respondió sin poder ocultar el profundo desagrado que le producía obedecer aquella orden. _

_Y arrastrando los pasos, lo más lento que le fue posible, el elfo salió. Aún no había terminado de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando la varita que estaba en el suelo saltó hacia la mano izquierda de Sirius, que al tomarla, descubrió que ya no le quemaba los dedos: al contrario, ahora podía sentir una agradable sensación de calor en todo el brazo. No dijo nada, pero el Sr. Ollivander (que había estado observando todo) interpretó su silencio de la forma correcta:_

_- Sí, lo sabía. Pluma de ave fénix, madera de enebro, 12 ¾ pulgadas… es una varita especial para alguien que será muy especial dentro de su familia. Esa es tu compañera, sin lugar a dudas, sabía que no podía ser otra… - dijo pensativamente el Sr. Ollivander._

_Pero… - articuló Sirius, bastante confundido._

_¿Por qué te rechazó la primera vez? – preguntó aquel anciano de ojos grises – Verás, es algo un poco difícil de explicar, pero te bastará con saber que las varitas, como los seres humanos, pueden sentir las emociones de sus portadores, es decir, los magos. Si tú estás nervioso, asustado o triste, tu varita lo sentirá también… y para un mago que aún no tiene suficiente control de su magia, eso puede interferir en el hechizo que realice. – explicó mientras con sus dedos huesudos tomaba la varita de la mano de Sirius y buscaba papel para envolverla – Además, el enebro es un árbol magnífico… en la Antigüedad y en la Edad Media, fue utilizado como panacea universal, tanto así que se decía que sólo una persona muy especial podía reclamar el árbol como suyo… y por lo tanto, alguien que sea dueño de una varita de esta preciosa madera, está destinado a destacar entre los demás… Serás un gran mago, sólo necesitas, al igual que este árbol, condiciones favorables para alcanzar una gran altura… No lo olvides…_

_Y fue así como Sirius Black salió al fin con una varita mágica de la tienda del Sr. Ollivander…_

Volvió a mirar su varita: era especial, tal como lo había dicho aquel anciano de ojos grises. Pero… ¿él también sería especial¿lograría destacar en algo en Hogwarts?... y observando nuevamente sus cosas, que depositó cuidadosamente en su nuevo baúl escolar, pensó que tendría suficiente tiempo de averiguarlo a partir del día siguiente…

¡Ron, por las barbas de Merlín, tuviste tiempo suficiente para acomodar todas tus cosas anoche! – gritó disgustada Hermione al ver que el pelirrojo iba de un lado a otro buscando sus pertenencias.

¿Anoche¡Se te olvida que cenamos tarde y que además Harry y yo teníamos demasiado sueño como para pensar en eso? – respondió el menor de los Weasley que, para colmo, se había levantado de mal humor. - ¡Accio libro de Transformaciones!

Si me hubieras hecho caso, esto no estaría pasando… ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al andén 9 y ¾!

¡Basta ya, Hermione¡Eres realmente fastidiosa¡Ocúpate de tus cosas y déjame pasar para encontrar las mías! – gritó exasperado el pelirrojo.

La chica de ojos marrones no dijo nada; simplemente se dio la vuelta y bajó por las escaleras que llevaban a la planta principal de la Mansión Black, sin siquiera mirar que Harry subía por ella. El chico de ojos verdes se hizo a un lado y dejó que su amiga pasara como un huracán a su lado.

¿Encontraste tus cosas¿El libro de Transformaciones? – preguntó a su amigo, que seguía tratando de invocar sus pertenencias perdidas.

¡No, aún no¡Este endemoniado trasto no quiere traerlas! – y mientras lo decía, movía sus brazos como molinos y agitaba la varita de forma descontrolada.

Bueno, tal vez si te relajas…

¿Cómo quieres que me relaje! Necesito mi libro de Transformaciones y no recuerdo donde lo dejé…

Pero no creo que eso sea tan importante como para hacer llorar a tu mejor amiga…

¿QUÉ!

Cuando bajó pude ver que lloraba… - dijo Harry tratando de no contagiarse del mal humor de Ron – Ron, ella sólo trataba de ayudarte…

Pues no lo hizo muy bien. – respondió molesto el pelirrojo, que entró como una exhalación al cuarto que compartía con Harry, que atónito, decidió que lo mejor era bajar a desayunar.

Eran las seis de la mañana y ya no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado inquieto como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Hogwarts. Se levantó, se dioó un buen baño y después de vestirse revisó sus cosas una y otra vez para asegurarse que lo tenía todo preparado. Pero no había nada más que revisar: todo estaba preparado desde la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, Sirius sentía una gran inquietud que no sabía explicarse… tal vez se debía al incidente con el chico Malfoy (al cuál no estaba seguro de querer hablarle de nuevo)… o al accidente que había tenido con aquel otro chico, de cabello grasiento… incluso recordaba a aquel otro chico, el de las gafas, cuyo padre lo había salvado de una buena tunda.

No obstante, aunque se empeñara en negarlo, su mayor preocupación seguían siendo sus padres: Idelia y Jason Black. Ya habían hablado con él y aparentemente habían puesto las cosas en claro; sólo que esta vez no dependía única y exclusivamente de Sirius: él no sabía si iba a poder adaptarse a las exigencias de los Slytherin y ni siquiera podía saber si el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mandaría a esa casa… además… recordaba constantemente las palabras que el Señor Ollivander le había dicho:

… _Serás un gran mago, sólo necesitas, al igual que este árbol, condiciones favorables para alcanzar una gran altura… No lo olvides…_

Sirius terminó de peinarse y se acomodó bien la túnica. Sentía demasiadas emociones que se agolpaban dentro de él, pero para su desgracia, no podía hacer nada para que no siguieran ahí. Y convencido de que sólo el tiempo podría decirle lo que pasaría durante su estancia en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, tomó uno de los libros de hechizos y comenzó a leerlo…

¡Vaya, justo a tiempo! Pensé que nunca llegaríamos… ¿Ron, lograste encontrar todas tus cosas? – preguntó el Profesor Lupin limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Los cuatro estaban bastante agitados después de correr por tres avenidas muggles con otros tres pesados baúles a cuestas.

¿Ehh¡Ahh, sí, encontré mi libro! – respondió distraídamente Ron mientras trataba de acomodar la jaula de Pigwidgeon sobre su baúl. Su humor había mejorado bastante después del desayuno, cuando encontró su libro de Transformaciones sobre la alacena.

¡Qué bien! Empezaba a pensar que tendría que mandarte una lechuza urgente con tu libro a cuestas – respondió Lupin mientras esquivaban a un grupo de turistas muggles ataviados con shorts y camisas floreadas. – Bueno, hemos llegado. Será mejor que los ayude a acomodar esos baúles dentro del tren. Hermione, Ron¿porque no pasan primero ustedes?

Hermione no dijo nada, pero obedeció. Al observarla, Harry supo que aún seguía bastante ofendida con Ron por la forma en que éste le había contestado. Su amigo, a pesar de su aparente distracción, también observaba a la chica con una mezcla de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Cuando ambos atravesaron la barrera que dividía a los andenes 9 y 10, el Profesor Lupin lo tomó de un hombro y le dijo al oído:

Tal vez harías bien si los hicieras darse cuenta de que en realidad se importan más de lo que aparentan…

Harry, atónito ante tal declaración, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba a Remus, que le guiñó un ojo amistosamente.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín¿Es que ni siquiera eso puedes hacer chiquillo estúpido? – gritó Jason Black mientras veía como Sirius tenía problemas para acomodar su baúl escolar en los carritos de equipaje de la estación.

Tal vez podrías ayudarle… - sugirió Idelia con un dejo de desprecio en la voz.

¡Para eso está Kreacher¡Yo no soy un elfo doméstico!

Pero Kreacher estaba muy lejos de ser un elfo servicial, sobre todo en lo que se refería a Sirius. Y el chiquillo de ojos azules seguía lidiando con ese carro muggle que parecía revelarse a cada paso, haciendo que Sirius luchara por conservar sus cosas arriba de él. Cuando finalmente había logrado controlar un poco aquél artefacto para pasar por la barrera que dividía a los andenes 9 y 10, y para que su baúl no se desparramara con todo su contenido en el piso, tuvo que frenar bruscamente.

¡Estúpido, fíjate! – exclamó malhumorada la voz de una chica unos dos años mayor que él. Era rubia, de piel cetrina y con un gesto de asco permanente que le daba a su rostro un aire algo siniestro. Y lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que Sirius la conocía: su prima Narcisa.

¡Lo siento¡Fue por este carro, que se salió de control! – agregó como disculpa.

Humm, bueno… la verdad es que tu torpeza siempre ha sido algo admirable, "Estrellita"… Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta, Narcisa. – respondió otra voz, la de Bellatrix.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero sentía mucha rabia por dentro. Siempre era lo mismo: odiaba a su prima porque siempre que la veía era solamente para ser insultado y humillado. Pero sus padres insistían en que ellos debían ser "casi como hermanos", y la única persona con la que Bellatrix podía llevarse bien en la Mansión Black era con el fastidioso de su hermano, Regulus.

¡Niñas, que bueno que están aquí! – exclamó con una voz tan dulce como falsa Idelia, que se acercó a las dos chicas y las besó en la mejilla. – Nadie mejor que ustedes para hacer que este niño empiece a hacer amistades con personas que realmente valgan la pena…

¡Vamos, Idelia¿Acaso quieres que tu hijo se convierta en una "señorita"? Las niñas deben tener amigas muy lindas, pero tu hijo con quien debe de tratar es con los hombres… - respondió en tono irónico Jason, mientras acariciaba las cabezas de las dos niñas.

Pues… tal vez podríamos ayudarle, Tiíto… los hermanos de algunas de nuestras mejores amigas son Slytherins, además de excelentes personas… - respondió en tono meloso Bellatrix, que con la sola mirada pudo convencer a Sirius de que no tenía muy buenas intenciones…

¿Ves Idelia? Ya te decía yo que estas dos chiquillas son adorables… - agregó Jason en tono socarrón – y tú, más vale que te apresures a acomodar tus cosas antes de que te deje el tren – dijo mirando a Sirius con impaciencia – Kreacher, ayúdalo…

Como diga el amo… - contestó el elfo haciendo una reverencia ridícula y pronunciada.

Con mucho trabajo (debido principalmente a la falta de colaboración del elfo doméstico) Sirius logró subir su baúl al tren. Una vez arriba, pensó en despedirse de sus padres, y bajó corriendo hacia la entrada del andén, donde ellos se habían quedado conversando con los padres de Narcisa y Bellatrix. Las dos chiquillas bajaron detrás de él. Sin embargo, al llegar al sitio donde los había dejado, no los encontró: no había rastro de Idelia, Jason y Kreacher por ningún lado.

¿Qué te pasa, "Estrellita", necesitas a mami y papi? – dijo burlonamente Bellatrix.

¿Tan pronto y ya los extrañas¡Qué ternura! – continuó burlonamente Narcisa.

Sólo quería despedirme… - contestó Sirius, algo triste.

¡Sólo querías despedirte! Pero "Estrellita", si no te vas al fin del mundo… - dijeron ambas, casi a carcajadas.

Sirius volvió a mirar hacia el andén. ¿Acaso les importaba tan poco a sus padres como para que ni siquiera hubieran esperado para despedirlo¿Tenía tan poco valor para ellos? Y mientras pensaba en ello, pudo ver oír una de tantas familias que se despedían en el andén:

Será sólo por poco tiempo, James… - dijo la voz dulce de una mujer.

¡Los voy a extrañar¡De verdad, los voy a extrañar mucho! – respondió el chico, que parecía a punto de llorar.

¡Vamos, vamos! No estarás tan lejos… además, acuérdate de lo que te dije: dentro de unos años…

_¡Serás un gran mago, el orgullo de la familia… y lograrás hazañas increíbles, de las que todos hablaran por mucho tiempo…!_ – respondió más alegre el chiquillo, a coro con su padre, que lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo mientras daban vueltas. Ambos rieron por unos momentos hasta que oyeron el sonido del tren que empezaba a ponerse en marcha.

James, por favor cuídate y no hagas travesuras – agregó finalmente la madre del chico, que lo abrazó fuertemente mientras sacaba un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

¡Claro, ma'¡Volveré convertido en el mejor mago del mundo! – respondió el chico alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia donde Sirius lo miraba. El joven Black no pudo evitar sentir envidia por aquella familia, y en especial por el chico de cabello azabache.

¿Qué tanto observas, "primito"? – le dijo Narcisa burlonamente al oído - ¡Ay, no me digas que estabas viendo a los Potter! – agregó siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Sirius - Nada más eso te faltaría…

¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius sin apartar la mirada de aquella familia.

Bueno, son los peores enemigos de tus padres, por si te interesa saberlo – respondió Bellatrix con una risita – así que si quieres meterte en problemas…

Pero Sirius no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho, pues al pasar, el chico de gafas y cabello alborotado lo saludó alegremente:

¡Hola¿Te conozco, verdad?

¡No, no lo creo! – respondió Sirius de manera cortante, dejando a James con el brazo extendido. Empezaba a recordar las palabras de su padre:

_- "Tendremos que estrechar relaciones con los Nott, los Crabbe, los Malfoy y algunas otras familias dignas de ser tratadas. Recuerda esos apellidos, porque serán las únicas personas que merecerán que tú hables con ellas"..._

Y dándose la vuelta, Sirius entró al vagón con sus dos primas, que se rieron del chico Potter.


	10. X JAMES G POTTER

"**Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo"**

**por Cecyet Black**

¡Hooolasss de nuevo atodaslas chicas que seguían esperandopacientemente la continuación de este fic! Primero que nada, sé que les debo una enorme disculpa por no haberlo continuado desde hace ya bastantes meses... debo aclararles que la verdad es que después de julio la vida se empeñó en tratarme mal a como diera lugar, por lo que... hum, suena mal decirlo, pero no tenía ganas de escribir. En fin, asunto pasado al que no daré más importancia de la debida. Así que aquí estoy,una vez más dándoles lata gracias a sus peticiones y reviews que a pesar de mi largo silencio computacional, de todos los contratiempos, giros inesperados del destino y problemas de índole _muggle_ que puedan presentarse, siguen aquí (bueno, eso espero).

También espero quevuelva la inspiración para seguir escribiendo yasí saldar mi grandeuda con ustedes, quea pesar de todo, siguieronesperando este fanfic. Ok, basta deintroducciones rimbombantes…. (je,je,je,je). Sólo me gustaría agregar los consabidos agradecimientos para ustedes, mis honorables y distinguidas lectoras (porque siguen siendo mujeres en su mayoría): Laura P.E., alex black bird, Prongs-Sexy-Potter317, fer-black, Paly Messer S.(a la que agradezco que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia aunque no le guste mucho HP) y a Tenshi Lain (que veo que es la primera vez que me escribe).

Ahora sí,termino pidiéndoles lo mismo de siempre: sigan leyendo esta historia sobre mi papá (Sirius) y tengan un poco de paciencia para esperar los siguientes capítulos. ¡Comencemos!

* * *

**X. ****JAMES G. POTTER.**

_"Athos:_ honesto, valiente por sobre todas las cosas, noble y con un corazón del tamaño del mundo. Siempre ha tenido sus objetivos muy claros y ha luchado por ellos sin jamás darse por vencido. A veces, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles para los tres, se convierte en el soporte emocional y en el ánimo constante de _Porthos _y_ Aramís..." _

* * *

- Estoy seguro de que sí lo conocía… tal vez no quiso hablarme porque estaba acompañado… - meditaba James mientras miraba por la ventana del compartimiento que tenía para él solo. 

Estaba casi seguro de conocer a aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, de haberlo visto antes, y por alguna razón, no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos. Tal vez fuera porque no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tratara mal o quizá porque acababa de recordar que ese era el chico al que su padre había salvado de una buena tunda… pero de todos modos, no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso: aquél chico, por lo visto, no quería su amistad…

* * *

- Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo acabo de pasar las vacaciones de verano en una mansión que tienen mis padres en Cherbourg, cerca de París – dijo un chico de cara larga y pálida, con expresión adusta, al que los demás llamaban Dolohov. 

- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es sorprendente… Pero yo acabo de convencer a mi padre para que me compre una escoba de carreras de última generación… por supuesto, con eso tendré asegurado el ingreso al equipo de Quidditch de nuestra casa… - agregó en tono presuntuoso otro chico, sentado a su lado.

- Yo sólo me pregunto si tendrás tanto talento para el Quidditch como dinero, Avery… - concluyó finalmente Bellatrix.

- ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!

- Siempre lo he dicho, Bella, eres excelente en lo que a humor negro se refiere… y también en sarcasmo… - dijo conteniendo la risa un chico de cabello castaño y nariz puntiaguda, de apellido Rosier.

- Yo sólo digo lo que veo… y veo más cosas de las que los demás pueden ver… - respondió Bellatrix en tono arrogante.

- Sólo hay algo que me tiene pensativo, Bella – interrumpió otro chico, de cabello rubio peinado con raya de lado, al que los demás llamaban Wilkes – ¿es cierto que este chiquillo es tu primo? – preguntó volteando a ver despectivamente a Sirius, que hasta ese momento había permanecido observando la ventana, sentado al lado de Narcisa, que leía un libro viejo y enmohecido de pasta negra.

- Eso dicen… y créeme, Wilkes, no es algo que me haga mucha gracia… - respondió Bellatrix, volteando a ver a su primo como si hubiera visto una cucaracha.

- ¿Y entonces, tú eres el futuro heredero de la dinastía Black? – preguntó repentinamente Avery, mientras todo el grupo que iba en el mismo compartimiento volteaba a ver al chico de ojos azules.

- Sí. – dijo escuetamente Sirius, que parecía un poco incómodo de ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Y bien, cómo debemos llamarte? – preguntó Rosier.

- Sirius. Sirius Black.

- O "Estrellita", que es como le llamamos nosotros – agregó Bellatrix, divertida.

- ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!

- ¡Basta de bromas! De verdad que a veces se comportan como chiquillos idiotas… es de dar pena…

La última frase la había pronunciado un chico, de rostro pálido y puntiagudo cuyo cabello rubio platinado contrastaba con sus ojos grises… ¡el chico del Callejón Diagon! Avanzó lentamente hacia donde estaba sentado Sirius y éste pudo darse cuenta de cómo (a pesar de ocultar el rostro detrás de su libro) las mejillas de su prima Narcisa iban adquiriendo un leve tono rosado.

- Así que tú eres el nuevo miembro de la familia Black que ingresa a Hogwarts… - dijo examinando detenidamente a Sirius – pues no pareces muy temible que digamos… ni tan prepotente como Bellatrix… ni tan seguro y agresivo como Narcisa… - ésta última, al instante de oír su nombre, recuperó la compostura y descubrió su rostro del libro con el que antes lo había ocultado – más bien pareces una especie de criatura extraña, débil y temerosa como Andrómeda…

- ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!

- Por cierto, Bella¿dónde está tu hermanita prodigio¿Merodeando por el vagón de los Hufflepuff o intentando ganarse el cariño de los Ravenclaw? – agregó arrastrando las palabras, en tono irónico – Espero que ya le haya quedado claro que aquí no queremos a nadie con ideas como las suyas…

- Andrómeda sabe que en Slytherin no es bien recibida, Lucius… - agregó Bellatrix en tono serio – y creo que es muy pertinente tu aclaración sobre las personas que realmente deberían estar en esta casa – dijo mientras miraba acusadoramente a Sirius.

- Vamos, Lucius, Bella… no creo que este chico, siendo de la familia que es tenga problemas con nosotros… seguramente tiene claras sus preferencias… - agregó Rosier.

- Hummm… tal vez… podemos examinarlo… - agregó Lucius Malfoy pensativamente, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla – supongo que si quieres integrarte a nuestro círculo antes debes de saber algo de nosotros… por ejemplo¿quién es el abuelo de Rosier¿por qué Dolohov tiene una mansión en Cherbourg¿de dónde proviene la fortuna de Avery?... vamos, contéstanos… son preguntas simples que todo buen partidario de las Artes Oscuras debe conocer…

Sirius se quedó pensativo unos instantes… ¿por qué su padre y madre no le habían dicho que tenía que conocer todos los antecedentes de las familias con las que habría de relacionarse? Todos lo empezaban a mirar expectantes, esperando a que respondiera, y él se sentía como en un juicio, pero sin saber que decir para no herir las expectativas de nadie… resolvió permanecer callado…

- Es imposible. Véanlo con sus propios ojos: el heredero de la gran fortuna Black no sabe ni siquiera con quienes está tratando en este momento. Podríamos ser una manada de _muggles_ y el seguiría sentado aquí con nosotros, sin importarle… esto es una aberración, Bella… - exclamó finalmente Lucius Malfoy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el vagón se enterase.

- Esa no es mi culpa… yo nunca dije que este idiota fuera un candidato perfecto para ingresar al grupo – respondió Bellatrix en tono furioso y salió del compartimiento, azotando la puerta.

- Bueno, entonces tendremos que arreglarlo nosotros – intervino Dolohov, mientras sacaba su varita de una valija que había a su lado. Y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sirius, lo apuntó con su varita mientras decía: - Si no conoces con quienes estás hablando, por lo menos deberás conocer algunas Maldiciones Imperdonables…

* * *

- ¿Algo más, cariño? – preguntó la bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida en el Expreso de Hogwarts. 

- Hummm… no, creo que no… con estos pasteles de caldero será suficiente. Además, no tengo con quién compartirlos… - dijo sonriendo el chico de cabellos alborotados, mientras le daba algunas monedas doradas a la bruja.

- ¿Por qué¿Es que aún no has hecho amigos? – preguntó en tono amistoso mientras le daba el cambio al chico.

- No, aún no. Todos vienen sentados con sus hermanos, pero yo no tengo. – agregó mientras rompía la envoltura del primer pastelillo – Pero mi padre dice que una vez que empiecen las clases, haré tantos amigos que ya no querré regresar a casa – concluyó en tono divertido.

- Bueno, en ese caso, que tengas suerte – contestó la bruja, que sonrió a manera de despedida.

- Gracias.

Y volviendo a su asiento, dejó los pastelillos que recién había comprado en el de enfrente, mientras se disponía a echar las monedas que había recibido como cambio en una bolsa de cuero, donde guardaba el dinero que su padre le había dado para el colegio. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: la bruja no le había cobrado los pastelillos… tenía en la mano la misma cantidad de monedas doradas que él le había entregado.

Al principio, pensó que había sido error de ella y que como tal, era culpa suya; pero su padre siempre le había dicho que "el dinero que no se gana con el trabajo, nunca será bien visto" decidió que lo más sensato sería buscar a la bruja y hacerle ver su error. Se levantó y empezó a recorrer el pasillo buscándola… no podía estar lejos…

* * *

- _¡Petrificus totalus!_ – exclamó el chico rubio, Wilkes, apuntando a Sirius con su varita. 

Al instante, el chico de ojos azules quedó paralizado y cayó al suelo. Se sentía mal, pero no por el hechizo… en realidad eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, lo que en verdad lo hacía sentirse mal era el estar ahí sin poderse defender, sin conocer ningún hechizo que le pudiera ser de ayuda y viendo cómo todos los chicos de Slytherin se burlaban de él, convirtiéndolo en su principal diversión durante el viaje. ¡Y esas eran las personas con las que su padre quería que entablara amistad¿Aquellos a los que sólo parecía importarles quién tenía más dinero o tradición dentro de las Artes Oscuras¿Los mismos que en este momento se estaban divirtiendo a sus costillas!

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y surgió de ella un chico de ojos color avellana y cabello alborotado.

- Oigan¿no han visto a la bruja que vende las golosinas del tren? – preguntó en tono amable.

- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí… ¿Potter, verdad? – preguntó en tono socarrón Lucius Malfoy - ¿qué hace un chico como tú en nuestro compartimiento?

- Me llamo, James. James Potter. Y ya dije que vine buscando a la bruja del carrito… - dijo el chico de gafas mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a la bruja… y lo que halló en el piso lo dejó perplejo: Dolohov estaba encima de aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que se había negado a saludarlo al abordar el tren.

- Pues la bruja del carrito no está aquí, así que lárgate. – agregó Rosier mientras jaloneaba a James de la túnica.

- De acuerdo. Pero si yo me voy, viene conmigo aquél chico. – y señaló a Sirius, que estaba tirado en el piso, con la nariz sangrante.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que vamos a hacer lo que nos digas? – agregó en tono arrogante Malfoy, mientras miraba con desprecio a James.

- Porque si no, iré a hablar con los Prefectos para decirles que estaban peleando… y tal vez también sería bueno que le recordara a mi padre que debe hacer unas visitas a sus casas – agregó el chico de gafas con cierta malicia.

Lucius Malfoy no se amedrentó, pero bajó la varita con la que estaba apuntando a James desde hacía un rato. Los demás deshicieron el grupo que estaba arremolinado alrededor de Sirius, atacándolo, y se sentaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Con pasos rápidos, Malfoy avanzó hasta llegar donde estaba Sirius, lo levantó de la túnica y lo aventó prácticamente sobre James.

- ¡Llévatelo! Y mientras más lejos lo mantengas de nosotros, mejor. A nosotros no nos importa… pero a él debería importarle el hecho de que siempre será rechazado en esta casa, que por supuesto, será la suya. – dijo Malfoy mirando amenazadoramente a ambos – Y ahora ¡lárguense los dos!

* * *

Definitivamente era un chico extraño. No había dicho nada desde que habían salido del compartimiento de los Slytherin. Parecía como si no le importara que lo hubieran amenazado, golpeado y humillado enfrente de los demás. Y parecía como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había cambiado de lugar y que tenía otra persona enfrente de él. Era sumamente extraño. 

- Oye¿no quieres un pastel de caldero? – dijo tímidamente James mientras le ofrecía uno.

- …………

- Bueno, si tienes hambre puedes tomar uno… - agregó dejando el pastelillo a un lado del chico.

- …………

- A todo esto, no me has dicho tu nombre… bueno, me gustaría saberlo… tal vez podríamos ser amigos…

- …………

- Yo soy James G. Potter, y también es la primera vez que vengo a Hogwarts. Mamá y papá dicen que en un principio es difícil acostumbrarse a estar lejos de casa, pero que una vez que uno hace amigos y conoce el colegio, todo se vuelve divertido… ¿tú que piensas?

- …………

- Bueno, no creo que falte mucho para llegar. Aunque ya he visto demasiados paisajes distintos por la ventana…

Permanecieron en silencio durante largo tiempo, mientras James trataba de entablar conversación con aquel chico, pero al ver que no iba a lograr resultados, decidió dormir todo lo que faltaba del trayecto. Se acurrucó en uno de los asientos y se quedó dormido al poco tiempo. El chico de ojos azules permaneció en la misma posición el resto del trayecto, sin hablar, sin moverse y sin parpadear; como si fuera una estatua.

* * *

- ¡Vamos, chico, es hora de bajar! Hemos llegado a Hogwarts. – dijo una voz dulce mientras zarandeaba a James, que abrió los ojos asustado. 

Miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro. No había nadie, a excepción de la señora del carrito de la comida, que era quien había ido a despertarlo.

- Anda, se te hará tarde para la Ceremonia de Selección, ya bajaron todos.

- ¡Hipogrifos! – exclamó James, mientras recogía sus cosas a toda velocidad, azotando la jaula de su lechuza, que ululó indignada – ¡La Ceremonia¡Lo había olvidado! – y casi corriendo, bajó del tren… pero en el instante que bajaba se acordó de algo y asomando la cabeza nuevamente al tren, dijo… - Disculpe, quería decirle que me cobró mal los pastelillos… ¿cuánto le debo?

- No te los cobré porque son un regalo – agregó la bruja amistosamente – es para que los compartas con los amigos nuevos que harás en la escuela.

- Pero… eran cuatro pastelillos… eso es demasiado…

- No te preocupes, te alcanzarán. Y anda, corre, antes de que partan los botes…

* * *

Ya estaban dentro de los terrenos del castillo, justo enfrente de la entrada principal: una gran puerta de roble. Los había conducido hasta ahí un semigigante de aspecto rudo y feroz, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una gran barba. Tenía el cabello negro, enmarañado y que también cubría gran parte de su cabeza. Tocó tres veces la aldaba de la puerta y cuando esta se abrió, todo los que estaban ahí reunidos pudieron ver a una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica esmeralda. Su rostro revelaba que era una persona estricta y seria. 

- Pasen por aquí, por favor. – y mientras los conducía por diverso pasillos ya en el interior del castillo, comenzó a explicarles – Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Como cada año, iniciaremos los cursos con el Banquete de Bienvenida, pero antes de que eso suceda, ustedes, los de primer año, deberán ser Seleccionados. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante, porque mientras estén aquí su Casa será como su familia. Tendrán clases con todos los alumnos de su Casa, dormirán, convivirán y pasarán la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, así que procuren llevarse bien entre ustedes. – agregó mirando fijamente a los alumnos que quedaron más cerca de ella, mientras Sirius volteaba a ver a sus agresores en el tren – Las cuatro Casas que hay en Hogwarts son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cada una con una historia propia y con notables brujas y magos que han salido de ellas. Mientras estén aquí, todas sus acciones harán que su Casa gane o pierda puntos. Sus buenas acciones serán recompensadas con puntos, y las malas harán que los pierdan. Al final del curso, la Casa con más puntos se hará acreedora a la Copa de las Casas. – agregó deteniéndose finalmente, cuando hubieron llegado a un cuarto espacioso, donde había colocados algunos retratos de los miembros más representativos de cada Casa – Volveré en un minuto, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador esté listo.

* * *

Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida. Trató de pensar en miles de cosas más, pero por más que lo intentaba, Sirius Black no podía olvidar las palabras que constantemente le había repetido su padre desde la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts: 

_- "En Slytherin no aceptarán jamás a un inútil, cobarde, llorón y quejumbroso como tú… no aceptaré que un descendiente de la dinastía Black haga el ridículo frente a todo Hogwarts… ¡NO ACEPTARÉ QUE UN BLACK ESTÉ EN OTRA CASA QUE NO SEA SLYTHERIN!" _

Lo que sería verdaderamente imposible era que se llevara bien con los Slytherin, sobre todo después de las últimas palabras de Malfoy, antes de que saliera del compartimiento con aquel chico…

Definitivamente, si su destino era ser un Slytherin, tendría que soportar los constantes maltratos de todos o convertirse en uno de ellos. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por no tener que estar en esa Casa, porque los Slytherin lo trataran como lo había hecho aquel chico, porque todo hubiera sido distinto… pero sabía que tenía que estar en Slytherin, por todo lo que significaba para su familia, por la tradición y por las mil y un patrañas que su padre llevaba años tratando de meterle en la cabeza… pero ¿realmente quería él estar en Slytherin?

Cuando se dio cuenta, todos lo alumnos aplaudían. Al parecer, el Sombrero Seleccionador había cantado una canción respecto a las cuatro Casas, y ahora permanecía en silencio, esperando. La bruja que los había recibido a la entrada rompió el silencio y dijo:

- Empezaré llamándolos por su apellido, en orden alfabético. Cuando eso suceda, vendrán aquí, se sentarán en el taburete y se probarán el Sombrero, que será el que decida a que Casa pertenecerán. – y mirando un largo pergamino, agregó: - ¡Avery, Jack!

Sirius permaneció inmóvil. Empezaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida desde que era pequeño… Sus padres siempre le decían que nunca podría ser un digno heredero de la dinastía Black, que era un inútil, que nunca podrían esperar nada bueno de él… Siempre estaban castigándolo aún por lo más mínimo y de hecho (si lo pensaba bien) no recordaba de su padre una sola palabra de cariño, sólo los golpes que le propinaba a la menor provocación… ¿cambiaría la forma en que lo trataban si se quedaba en Slytherin¿cambiaría él para complacerlos, volviéndose como aquellos que lo habían molestado en el tren?

- ¡Black, Sirius!

Había llegado el momento de saberlo. De saber realmente qué era lo que el destino le tenía preparado y de saber lo que sería de su vida durante los próximos siete años. Estaría preparado para lo que fuera. Avanzó con decisión, se sentó en el taburete y se calzó el sombrero, que le cubrió los ojos. Al instante, oyó una vocecilla que le susurraba al oído:

- ¡Hummm, otro Black¿Qué haré contigo? Te colocaré en Slytherin, a donde toda tu familia pertenece¿O serás tú aquél que se distinguirá entre ellos¿Tú que piensas?

- Yo sólo sé… que… - empezó Sirius, a quien las imágenes de los últimos días se le agolpaban en la cabeza - …"_Serás un gran mago, sólo necesitas, al igual que este árbol, condiciones favorables para alcanzar una gran altura… No lo olvides…"_

- Si, eso es cierto, serás grande, hay mucho talento en tu cabeza. Inteligencia, sí, una gran mente. Astucia también. Y valor, mucho valor… pero… ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres tú¿Descubrirte a ti mismo o pasar tu vida complaciendo a los demás¿Quién eres realmente?

- Soy Sirius. Sirius Black… y… - _"… En Slytherin no aceptarán jamás a un inútil, cobarde, llorón y quejumbroso como tú…" – _yo… - _"…¡Llévatelo! Y mientras más lejos lo mantengas de nosotros, mejor. A nosotros no nos importa… pero a él debería importarle el hecho de que siempre será rechazado en esta casa…" – _yo no… - "…_¡Sirius Black! Pensé que te vería pronto… sin embargo me preguntaba si me daría tanto gusto verte como me imaginé… y veo que no me has decepcionado…" - _¡YO NO QUIERO ESTAR EN SLYTHERIN!"

- Bien, eso era justo lo que quería oírte decir… No lo dudes… serás muy grande… tal como lo dijo Ollivander… mientras no te traiciones a ti mismo… Así que serás¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius oyó un centenar de palmas aplaudiendo, se notaba que había gran algarabía en el Gran Comedor. Lentamente, se quitó el Sombrero Seleccionador y se puso de pie… miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin: Bellatrix lo miraba con más desprecio de lo usual (si es que eso era posible), Narcisa tenía la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, y los demás Slytherin reían a carcajadas… después miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor: varias manos le hacían señas para que se acercara, y algunas más aplaudían… y en ese instante, por primera vez en su vida, Sirius Black supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, aunque eso significara que todos estuvieran en su contra.


	11. XI AMISTAD

"**Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo"**

**por Cecyet Black**

¡Hooolasss a todas de nuevo!Después de unas muy laaaaaaaargas vacaciones literarias (mías,no de ustedes, por las razones que ya les dije), volvemos una vez más a la carga gracias a sus reviews, comentarios agradables y demás muestras de apoyo que afortunadamente crecen día con día.

Y debo decir, que me siento muy contenta porque mis musas y yo hemos logrado arreglar nuestras diferencias para seguir escribiendo y así saldar mi deuda con ustedes, que yo sé que es grande y peluda (como mi padre, je,je) por la larga espera dela continuación de esta historia.

No quisiera extenderme mucho en esta introducción, pero comoya se habrán dado cuenta, vamos a empezar con una de las etapas más maravillosas en la vida de nuestro protagonista: la época en la que conoce a sus mejores amigos; así que muchas serán las sorpresas que les esperen a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos… y les aseguro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerlas.

La dedicatoriava como sigue: a todas ustedes que leen esta historia (y que saben perfectamente quienes son), aLuna, Kath, Galia, Pepe Potter Weasley Black, Zoe y Shine,y en lo que se refiere a mi lado _muggle_: a mis amigas Gaby y Chayo y a mi mamá (una de mis musas más exigentes).

Puff… terminaré pidiéndoles lo mismo de siempre: sigan leyendo esta historia sobre mi canino padre (Sirius) y tengan un poco de paciencia para esperar el siguiente capítulo. Demos inicio a…

* * *

**XI. **AMISTAD. 

- Bueno, nosotros debemos ir al vagón de Prefectos, Harry, pero te veremos en un rato – puntualizó Hermione una vez que Ron, ella y Harry hubieron colocado todas sus cosas en la parte superior de un compartimiento vacío.

- ¿Es absolutamente necesario, Hermione? – preguntó Ron que no parecía nada entusiasmado con esa idea – Podríamos ir después de jugar unas 20 ó 30 partidas de snap explosivo con Harry…

- Bueno, si te agrada la idea de que Malfoy hable con McGonagall respecto a tu irresponsabilidad como Prefecto, puedes quedarte – agregó Hermione con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz.

- Será mejor que vayas, amigo. Buscarnos problemas por algo tan simple no nos conviene en este momento… - dijo finalmente Harry, que acababa de echar unas cuantas chucherías lechuciles a la jaula de Hedwig.

- Hummm… ni hablar – concluyó Ron mientras salía por la puerta con expresión de disgusto.

Hermione siguió al pelirrojo mientras terminaba de colocarse la insignia de Prefecta en el pecho. Poco tiempo después, en el compartimiento donde se encontraba Harry no quedaron más que Crookshanks, Hedwig, Pigwidgeon y él. La lechuza de Ron ululó con alegría. Al voltear a verla, Harry pensó que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, pero aún seguía siendo tan estridente como siempre.

Por alguna razón, ahora que estaba solo (y con un largo recorrido por delante) Harry sentía la necesidad de sacar el diario de Sirius y seguir leyéndolo, pero dudaba¿qué sucedería si repentinamente alguien llegaba y se daba cuenta de qué tipo de libro era aquél que Harry sostenía sobre sus piernas¿Sería seguro revisar los secretos de Sirius en un tren lleno de magos que seguían creyendo que su padrino era un maniático y un asesino? Tal vez era algo definitivamente arriesgado, pero en menos tiempo de lo que él mismo hubiera imaginado, Harry había ido hacia su baúl, buscado entre sus túnicas y sacado aquel libro de pasta negra con las iniciales **"S. B."…**

Lo verdaderamente sorprendente para Harry no fue tener el libro abierto ante él, sino ver que el contenido había cambiado: justo en la página donde se había quedado (y que había marcado mágicamente para no perderla) encontró ahora no una página en blanco, sino una serie de fotos mágicas muy viejas, donde podía ver claramente a Sirius y a su padre. Ambos tendrían apenas unos 11 ó 12 años y se veían alegres de estar juntos, como los grandes amigos que siempre fueron.

Curiosamente, ahora el chico de ojos color esmeralda se preguntaba cómo era que habían llegado a ser amigos después de los últimos recuerdos de su padrino que había visto a través del diario…

Fue como si el libro le hubiera leído los pensamientos: justo debajo de la primera foto (donde Sirius y James se abrazaban, hombro con hombro) apareció el siguiente mensaje, en la caligrafía de su padrino:

_"Seguramente te gustaría saber como nos hicimos inseparables¿verdad?" _

Apenas vio el mensaje, Harry se apresuró a escribir:

_"Sí, me gustaría" _

_"Bueno, sólo observa…" _

Inmediatamente, Sirius y James desaparecieron de la fotografía y Harry pudo ver (a manera de un cómic _muggle_) la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde una chica delgada, alta y con el cabello color arena (con una insignia de Prefecta en el pecho), daba instrucciones a los de primer año:

- … Del lado derecho están los dormitorios de las chicas, y del lado izquierdo, los de los chicos. Cada uno de ustedes debe estar en la Torre de Gryffindor a las nueve de la noche; después de las nueve, podrán permanecer en la Sala Común, pero si están fuera de ella después de la hora establecida, Filch les bajará puntos. – puntualizó la chica, que había recitado todo lo anterior como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria – Ahora, vamos a ver… el primer grupo de alumnos de primero que pasará a los dormitorios es el siguiente: Black, Longbottom, Lupin, Pettigrew y Potter…

Fue entonces cuando el chico de la cicatriz en la frente se dió cuenta de algo elemental a lo que nunca había prestado atención¡su padre y sus mejores amigos (entre ellos Sirius, su padrino) habían compartido dormitorio en Hogwarts, igual que él y Ron!... Ahora podía observar perfectamente a los Merodeadores cuando apenas estaban en primero, junto con el padre de su amigo Neville…

- … Mañana, a la hora del desayuno, la Profesora McGonagall (que es nuestra Jefa de Casa), les repartirá sus horarios. Ahora, pasen a sus dormitorios – dijo finalmente Sally, la chica del cabello color arena.

Era realmente sorprendente para Harry que esa parte del diario de su padrino estuviera estructurado con viñetas y globos de diálogo… y eso hacía que viniera a su mente una nueva duda sobre su padrino¿de dónde conocía Sirius las historietas?... Siguió leyendo aquel recuerdo, ahora que los Merodeadores habían llegado a su dormitorio, después de subir por una escalera de caracol que los condujo finalmente a una habitación donde había cinco camas, cada una de ellas con dosel y cortinas de terciopelo color rojo oscuro. Todas sus pertenencias (incluidos sus baúles y las jaulas de las lechuzas) ya estaba ahí, acomodadas al lado de cada cama…

- ¡Hola¿Te acuerdas de mí?... Me da gusto que te hayas quedado en Gryffindor, como nosotros… - dijo finalmente James, rompiendo el silencio y dirigiéndose a Sirius.

- ¡Hola!... – dijo escuetamente el chico de ojos azules.

- ¿Ahora si me dirás cómo te llamas? – preguntó sonriendo James, motivado ante la respuesta del otro chico.

- Black, Sirius Black… - contestó casi sin ganas el aludido.

- He oído hablar de tu familia. – intervino repentinamente otro de los chicos, de aspecto tierno y bonachón (que se apellidaba Longbottom), mientras se ponía la pijama – Dicen que todos han sido grandes magos… - agregó. Después guardó silencio por unos segundos, como si dudara de lo que iba a decir a continuación: - sólo que la mayoría tiene inclinación hacia el Lado Oscuro… - y enseguida preguntó mirando de frente a Sirius: - ¿No se te hace raro que tú hayas quedado en Gryffindor, si toda tu familia está en Slytherin?

- Vamos, no tienes que juzgarlo a él por lo que haya hecho su familia… tal vez no todos los Black sean iguales… - respondió otro de los chicos, de aspecto enfermizo, cabello castaño y ojos color miel, mientras doblaba cuidadosamente su túnica y la acomodaba dentro de su baúl.

- Pero si su familia es mala, él también debe de serlo… - agregó imprudentemente el último chico del dormitorio, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos llorosos.

- ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! – gritó finalmente Sirius, cerrando de golpe su baúl y saliendo apresuradamente del dormitorio.

Los cuatro chicos restantes se quedaron perplejos, observándose entre sí por algunos minutos. Nadie dijo nada, pero al acostarse y correr las cortinas de cada una de sus camas, los cuatro se quedaron con la sensación de que habían metido la pata…

* * *

La mañana siguiente sorprendió a Sirius desayunando pan tostado con mermelada de zarzamora y mantequilla, mientras los rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas. Se había sentado completamente solo en el extremo más alejado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Justo cuando se acercó la jarra con leche, una bandada de lechuzas irrumpió en el Gran Comedor. Sirius no se inmutó: sabía que vería muy pocas veces a Allioth, la lechuza de su familia. No obstante, pudo ver que otra lechuza bajaba a la mesa de Slytherin, justo entre sus dos primas: Narcisa y Bellatrix.

- ¡Qué oportuna, Erinias! Justo ahora que debo enviarle un mensaje a alguien – exclamó Bellatrix al ver a su lechuza, de manera que Sirius pudiera oírla.

- Tienes razón, Bella, esta lechuza no pudo ser más oportuna – sentenció Narcisa, mientras tomaba la jarra de jugo de calabaza con dificultad, debido al poco espacio que había en la mesa, donde Bellatrix escribía en un pergamino y la lechuza picoteaba alegremente las migajas del desayuno.

Sirius ni siquiera se preguntó a quién tendrían tanta prisa por escribirle. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería cuando sus padres se enteraran de que no se había quedado en Slytherin, como ellos querían. Probablemente tendrían otro motivo más para odiarlo y para preferir a Regulus, pero él ya había decidido que a partir de su entrada en Hogwarts cambiaría radicalmente. El día apenas empezaba, y sería el momento de ponerlo a prueba…

- ¡Hola! – lo saludó uno de los chicos que dormían con él en la Torre de Gryffindor, el de cabello castaño y ojos dorados. - ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Si quieres… si no te molesta la reputación de mi familia… - respondió Sirius en tono sarcástico.

- Por cierto… - articuló el otro chico, mientras untaba mantequilla y chocolate derretido en su pan tostado – la verdad es que ayer… humm… bueno… no debimos decir lo que dijimos sobre tu familia…

- Bueno, no te preocupes, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme… -respondió Sirius levantando la ceja y mirando despectivamente a aquel chico.

- ¡Los horarios de primer grado! - dijo la Profesora McGonagall mientras pasaba a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor repartiendo un pergamino a cada alumno. – Y más vale que se pongan en marcha, antes de que lleguen tarde a su primera clase… Hogwarts es un lugar donde muchos estudiantes de primero suelen perderse los primeros días tratando de encontrar sus salones.

- Nos vemos. – dijo Sirius una vez que hubo visto su horario, haciendo caso del consejo de la profesora.

* * *

La primera clase que tenían la mañana del lunes era precisamente Transformaciones, la especialidad de la magia que impartía la Profesora Minerva McGonagall. Y efectivamente, como ella misma lo había advertido en el Gran Comedor a Sirius le costó mucho trabajo encontrar el salón donde impartía su clase: Hogwarts tenía infinidad de pasillos, 142 escaleras diferentes y sin haber pisado antes el castillo era tan fácil perderse como ver árboles en un bosque. Cuando Sirius llegó al aula de Transformaciones, sólo la Profesora estaba en ella, revisando unos papeles que probablemente eran el tema que vería esa mañana con los de primero.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible (porque había oído a lo largo de los pasillos que había recorrido que McGonagall era una persona bastante estricta), el chico de ojos azules se acercó a los pupitres de la parte media del salón.

- Siéntate. Esperaremos a que lleguen tus compañeros, que supongo estarán terminando de desayunar… o perdidos en algún pasillo… - dijo la bruja sin alzar la vista de sus papeles.

Sirius se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó su mochila a un lado. Justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si sería tan difícil para los demás encontrar el aula de Transformaciones, la profesora le preguntó:

- Black¿es cierto?

- ¿Perdón? – respondió Sirius volviendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Tu apellido… ¿eres Sirius Black, no es así? – volvió a preguntar la bruja, mientras se acomodaba las gafas de montura cuadrada.

- Sí, ese es mi nombre: Sirius Black – respondió el chico de ojos azules, dispuesto a defenderse si le hacían otro comentario desagradable sobre su familia.

- ¿Y esa corbata es de Gryffindor¡Vaya, entonces eso quiere decir que debes tener más cerebro que Narcisa… o menos prepotencia que Bellatrix… tal vez tu compartas la inteligencia y sentido común de Andrómeda…! - enumeró la Profesora, mientras examinaba al chico que estaba sentado a unas mesas de ella – dime¿alguno de los Black (aparte de Andrómeda) tiene algo más en la cabeza que no sea la "pureza de sangre"?

- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja

A pesar de haberlo tratado, Sirius no pudo evitar reírse. Realmente hacía mucho que no se reía, con esa risa atronadora que tanto molestaba a su madre. Lo que acababa de oír era exactamente lo que él pensaba… dicho ni más ni menos que por la Subdirectora del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería… que por cierto, se había quedado observándolo con gesto severo…

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – preguntó finalmente la bruja.

- Lo siento. – respondió Sirius, sonrojándose ligeramente – Pero es que nunca había oído que alguien se expresara así de mi familia… diciendo la verdad…

- Bueno, para serte sincera, tu familia no es muy querida. – explicó la profesora con un gesto más amable – Pero si tú estás en Gryffindor, debe ser una buena señal de lo que podemos esperar de ti… - agregó finalmente esbozando una delgada sonrisa.

* * *

La clase se desarrolló sin mayores problemas. Los compañeros de Sirius fueron llegando poco a poco y ocuparon sus pupitres mientras la profesora se presentaba y explicaba en qué consistía su clase, una de las magias más difíciles que tendrían que aprender en Hogwarts. Sirius comprobó lo que los demás decían: la Profesora McGonagall podía ser muy exigente si se lo proponía, y esperaba mucho de sus alumnos. Él estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus expectativas, ahora que sabía que ella no lo consideraba igual al resto de su familia. Justo cuando acababa de transformarse en gato, para demostrarles el nivel que alcanzarían al salir de Hogwarts, se abrió la puerta: el chico de gafas, cabello negro y ojos color avellana que compartía dormitorio con Sirius, acababa de entrar al salón.

Se veía cansado, como si hubiera corrido mucho buscando el aula. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia el único lugar vacío que había: al lado de Sirius. Justo cuando se acababa de sentar, y comenzaba a tomar aire, la profesora adquirió nuevamente su forma humana, quedando justo enfrente de él.

- ¡ARGGGGHHH! – exclamó James, tirándole la mochila a la bruja.

Todos rieron, menos la profesora, que sin poder esquivar el proyectil, se había tambaleado hacia la banca contigua. Levantó la mochila y se la entregó a James, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de profundo disgusto:

- ¿Y bien, Potter¿Cuál es tu excusa por haber llegado tarde a mi clase?

- Lo siento – respondió James totalmente apenado – Es que… no encontraba el aula… me perdí…

- Tal vez si hubieras preguntado a algún alumno en el Gran Comedor, te hubieras evitado rondar sin sentido por los pasillos.

- Es que… no desayuné…

- Ese no es mi problema. La próxima vez que vuelvas a llegar tan tarde a mi clase, irás directamente a la oficina del director… - agregó finalmente la bruja, aún molesta.

* * *

James había permanecido callado durante el resto de las clases de la mañana. Definitivamente, no había empezado bien su primer curso en Hogwarts. Había llegado tarde a su primera clase, y para colmo, casi había derribado a la profesora McGonagall, su Jefa de Casa. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, se sentó con la cabeza gacha junto a Sirius, en el extremo más alejado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius apenas lo miró, pero en el fondo, se preguntaba por qué aquel chico había llegado tan tarde a la primera clase sin haber desayunado y por qué insistía tanto en convertirse en su amigo, mientras todos los demás se alejaban de él apenas oían su apellido.

Justo cuando James se servía una gran porción de costillas agridulces (porque el olor de la comida le había hecho recordar que no había desayunado), una lechuza gris pasó apenas encima de sus cabezas y se detuvo enfrente de Sirius. Traía en el pico un sobre rojo.

- ¡Hola, Allioth! – la saludó Sirius distraídamente, mientras se servía una porción de arroz - ¿Alguna noticia importante?

- ¡Claro que es importante! – respondió James, que estaba sirviéndose jugo de calabaza frío - ¡Es un howler!

Sirius miró detenidamente a la lechuza, que soltó el sobre que había empezado a echar humo por las orillas. Sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba: aunque lo abriera al otro lado del mundo, todos oirían el mensaje; así que decidió abrirlo en ese momento:

- ¡TE LO DIJIMOS CLARAMENTE: NO ACEPTAREMOS A UN BLACK QUE NO PERTENEZCA A SLYTHERIN¡SIEMPRE HAS SIDO LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA¡LO ÚNICO QUE TE PEDIMOS, Y TÚ COMO SIEMPRE, LO ECHAS A PERDER¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, SIRIUS BLACK!

Sirius había permanecido inmóvil, con un gesto de profunda rabia y con los puños crispados sobre la mesa. Todos volteaban a verlo, desconcertados. Se levantó violentamente y se dirigió a los jardines del castillo. Mientras caminaba a lo largo del Gran Comedor, pudo observar que tanto Narcisa como Bellatrix se carcajeaban en la mesa de Slytherin: ellas le habían dado la noticia a sus padres. Sintió aún más rabia. Con pasos rápidos atravesó los jardines y se detuvo frente a una haya, que estaba al lado del lago.

- Oye¿puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó una voz conocida, mientras una mano sujetaba uno de su hombros.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – gritó Sirius, que se volteó violentamente y le estampó un puñetazo en la cara a quien lo sujetaba.

¡PAFFF!

El chico cayó de espaldas sobre el césped. Fue entonces cuando Sirius pudo ver de quien se trataba (aunque por el tono de voz, ya lo había sospechado): era el chico Potter, el mismo que lo había defendido en el expreso de Hogwarts, el que trató de hablar con él la primera noche en el dormitorio, el que se había sentado junto a él a la hora de la comida y por añadidura, el que casi había derribado a la Profesora McGonagall… al verlo ahí, tendido en el pasto por su culpa, Sirius dejó a un lado su enojo y se acercó a él:

- Lo siento… de verdad… no quise… - se disculpó el chico de ojos azules, mientras ayudaba al otro a incorporarse.

- Bueno, estabas enojado… y tal vez me lo merezco… por seguir insistiendo en que seas mi amigo… - dijo James, acomodándose nuevamente las gafas – Es claro que no te caigo bien, así que será mejor que te haga caso y te deje en paz…

- Oye… - comenzó Sirius, algo inseguro – Sé que tal vez no me lo vas a creer, pero tengo bastantes cosas que agradecerte… - continuó mientras James se sacudía el pasto de la túnica – por ejemplo, lo que pasó en el tren… que no te hubiera importado que no te contestara y que a pesar de lo maleducado que he sido contigo, siempre quisieras ayudarme… o hacerme sentir mejor… - cuando Sirius llegó a este punto, James lo estaba mirando fijamente, con cara de sorpresa… tal vez porque era la primera vez que Sirius ofrecía respuestas que no fueran monosilábicas – Pero la verdad, es que nada está saliendo como yo esperaba y… bueno… yo nunca he tenido amigos, así que no sé como comportarme contigo… - terminó Sirius, bajando la cabeza, apenado.

- Pues… como realmente eres… - contestó James, mirándolo aún – Mi padre dice que no debe importarnos lo que hagan los demás, sino lo que podemos hacer nosotros mismos – continuó el chico de ojos color avellana, mientras Sirius miraba hacia el lago, incapaz de mirar a James directamente a los ojos – Y… bueno… para serte sincero, yo no creo que tu seas igual a toda tu familia… tal vez deberías intentar olvidarte de ellos y ser tú mismo…

- Tu padre es un hombre muy sabio – respondió el chico de ojos azules.

- Es un auror. Sabe mucho de muchas cosas… me gustaría ser como él cuando sea grande…

- Yo lo que menos quisiera es ser como mi padre…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Habían estado esquivando la mirada del otro, pero repentinamente sucedió: sus miradas se cruzaron sólo por unos segundos, y fue entonces cuando James y Sirius se dieron cuenta de que estaban frente al amigo que siempre habían querido tener y que nunca tuvieron. James, por ser hijo único; Sirius, por no tener cerca a otro mago al que no le importaran cosas como la "limpieza de sangre" y el apellido Black…

- ¿Amigos? – preguntó James sonriendo, mientras le ofrecía la mano a Sirius.

- Para siempre… - contestó Sirius estrechando la mano de James.


	12. XII REMUS J LUPIN

"**Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo"**

**por Cecyet Black**

¡Hooolasss a todas las lindasbrujitas (es de cariño)que capítulo con capítulo siguen leyendo esta historia! Ya saben, yo aquí sigo dándoles lata para continuar esta historia que gracias a sus peticiones, comentarios y muestras de apoyo que afortunadamente crecen día con día, prometo contarleshasta el final (a pesar de que no siempre tengo tiempo suficiente para escribir todo lo que yo quisiera). Y debo decir, que a pesar de los múltiples compromisos _muggles_ que amenazan este Fanfic, las musas y yo seguimos escribiendo (aunque en realidad, debería estar haciendo mi tarea TT… soy una lacra social, lo sé) para no quedar mal con ustedes, que como cada capítulo esperan la continuación de esta historia.

Espero que les agraden las sorpresas que les tengo preparadas a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos… y este en especial, espero que sea del agrado de Sabrina Knight, una de mis mejores amigas, que a pesar de todo (tardanzas incluídas TT) sigue creyendo en mí y en esta historia (¡Gracias Sabri! ).

Ya para terminar (y no extenderme en demasía, como suele ocurrir) agrego las respuesta a sus lindos reviews:

**alex black bird:** No te preocupes, amiga, la verdad es que después de lo último que leíste, me tomé unas laaaaaaaargas vacaciones literarias (no tengo vergüenza, lo sé). Sé perfectamente lo catastrófico que es andar corto de tiempo (yo también lo estoy). Y bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, je,je. Y tienes razón:mis abuelos son unos desgraciados... pero creo que así me los imaginaba desde que Sirius contó parte de su situación en el libro 5. Seguimos en contacto, alex.

**NenaOrion:** Gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.Y nop, no te me preocupes, lo voy a terminar... aunque vas a tener que armarte de un poco de paciencia, porque luego no publico tan seguido como quisiera. Pero publicaré más seguido, si la inspiración ylos compromisos _muggles_ lo permiten.Me gusta mucho tu nickname, je,je. Muchos saludos!

**EneriLupin:** Holaa! Bienvenida a este fic,me complace mucho que te haya gustado... _¡Thestrals¡ _No puedo creer que te lo hayas leído todo de un tirón! (con lo largo que está...¡qué bárbara!). Pero me alegro que te haya interesado lo suficiente para que hicieras eso, je,je. Te pido lo mismo que a NenaOrion: vas a tener que armarte de un poco de paciencia, para que la espera entre publicaciones no se te haga eterna. Besos a tí también y gracias!

**Tenshi Lain:** Gracias por leer este fic! Me da gusto que te parezca interesante, je,je. Y tienes razón: Rebecca es alguien misterioso que guarda un gran secreto. Y ese secreto le va a poner los pelos de punta a más de uno... es cuestión de tiempo. Eres bastante intuitiva al respecto. Sólo te pido que sigas leyendo y que tengas un poco de paciencia para descubrir ese secreto, porque va a permanecer gusrdadito por algún tiempo. Cuídate.

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (incluídos derechos de autor y publicación y características). Sólo Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, son personajes míos, junto con esta historia que trata de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta su caída detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

La dedicatoria obligada de cada número vaa todos y todas los que leen esta historia: Luna, Galia, Pepe Potter, Zoe y los que se acumulen esta semana, je,je. Y en lo que se refiere a mi lado _muggle_: a mis amigas Gaby y Chayo y a mi mamá (auque no lo lea muy seguido).

¡Puff!… Ahora sí demos inicio a…

* * *

**XII. ****REMUS J. LUPIN. **

_"Aramís, por su parte, es un amigo fiel e incondicional, sabe escuchar con la paciencia y discreción de un abate y su vida a veces se convierte en un misterio para las demás. Es metódico y organizado; y aunque __a veces se aleja y se aparta de la gente y del mundo (que suelen no gustarle tanto como quisiera) Athos y Porthos saben que pueden contar con él cuando lo necesiten". _

* * *

Cuando James y Sirius volvieron al Gran Comedor, casi todos los alumnos habían terminado de comer y comenzaban a levantarse para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Ellos dos volvieron a sentarse, apuraron rápidamente lo que quedaba en sus platos y consultaron el horario que les había dado McGonagall.

- ¿Qué nos toca? – preguntó James entre un trago de jugo de calabaza y un bocado de costillas agridulces.

- Hummm… Encantamientos… con el Profesor Fidelius Flitwick, Jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw… - contestó Sirius, que agarraba el tenedor con una mano y el horario con la otra.

- Bueno, entonces más vale que nos demos prisa… - dijo James dando el último trago a su jugo de calabaza – No quisiera llegar tarde también a esta clase…

- Oye, por cierto… - comentó el chico de ojos azules mientras agarraba su mochila y ambos se disponían a salir del Gran Comedor - ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde a la clase de McGonagall?

- Bueno… - contestó el chico de cabello alborotado – porque me quedé dormido… - agregó poniéndose rojo - en mi casa, mamá siempre me despierta… pero… pues ella no está aquí y como no siempre me levanto temprano por mí mismo… pues se me hizo tarde…

- ¿Tienes hermanos? – preguntó Sirius, adivinando la respuesta.

- No. Soy hijo único – contestó James, con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Y tú?

- Uno. Pero sería mejor no tener ninguno.

Habían llegado al aula de Encantamientos. Ya estaban ahí la mayor parte de sus compañeros, pero la clase aún no comenzaba. El profesor Flitwick estaba borrando la pizarra apoyado en media docena de libros. Era realmente pequeño, pero los demás decían de él que lo que le faltaba de estatura lo tenía de inteligencia. Habría que comprobarlo.

- Ojalá que nos enseñe algún hechizo que valga la pena… - comentó James mientras sacaba su varita de su mochila.

- Bueno, pero nos tomará tiempo aprenderlo… - dijo Sirius haciendo lo mismo.

- Oye¿no te gustaría que nos enseñara cómo hacer que se les cayera el pelo a tus primas?

- Aunque les enseñara ese tipo de hechizos, no podrían aplicarlos dentro del castillo… - intervino el chico de cabello castaño y aspecto enfermizo que compartía dormitorio con ellos, que estaba sentado en la banca de atrás – está prohibido.

- Nadie te lo preguntó. – contestó Sirius.

La clase se desarrolló en calma. El profesor Flitwick les hizo anotar los pasos del hechizo para producir luz en la punta de sus varitas (_"Lumos"_), que era muy sencillo, y luego practicaron otro hechizo que les ayudaría a abrir puertas cerradas con magia (_"Alohomora"_). No obstante, lo único malo que tanto Sirius como James vieron de la clase fueron los deberes que les encomendó para la siguiente.

Las otras clases que tomaban en Hogwarts hicieron que Sirius pensara en que no era nada fácil convertirse en un mago, sobre todo por la cantidad de cosas nuevas que se les presentaban día con día. A pesar de haber crecido en el seno de una familia de magos de larga tradición, tanto James como Sirius se sentían casi tan desconcertados como los chicos y chicas que provenían de familias_ muggles. _Y todas las asignaturas eran distintas:_ Historia de la Magia_, que era impartida por un fantasma (el Profesor Binns) y era sumamente aburrida, a pesar del empeño que ambos trataban de poner para recordar nombres de brujos y fechas de acontecimientos importantes.

También estaba _Pociones,_ que era impartida en ese entonces por el Profesor Terribleaw, el cuál le hacía honor a su apellido, pues se especializaba en ponerles complicadas pócimas y dejarles muchos pergaminos de tarea. Contrario a él, tenían al Profesor Lael Euquitren, un francés excéntrico que había ingresado a la plantilla docente de Hogwarts ese mismo año y que siempre estaba hablando de de criaturas mágicas peligrosas y de terrible poder (o bueno, eso era lo que James y Sirius pensaban, debido al marcado acento del profesor, que hacía que en ocasiones no se le entendiera nada…)

A pesar de lo complicadas que pudieran parecer todas las materias, Sirius había empezado a disfrutar su estancia en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, gracias a la amistad de James. Apenas había pasado una semana después de ese "pacto de amistad" bajo la haya, y ya parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Si bien es cierto que al principio habían surgido algunas fricciones: James siempre estaba hablando de su familia (a la que extrañaba bastante, a decir verdad) y Sirius de lo que menos quería hablar era de la suya; el joven Black (debido al poco cariño que le mostraban sus padres y a pesar de la inseguridad que tenía en ese entonces) estaba acostumbrado a ser bastante independiente y hacer todo a su manera, mientras que para el chico Potter lo más normal del mundo era depender un poco de los demás… entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, en beneficio de su amistad, ambos había cedido un poco ante el otro:

- ¡JAMES¡JAMES POTTER! – gritó Sirius un poco enfadado. Era la quinta vez que movía a su amigo sin obtener respuesta o resultado alguno.

- ¡Ahh¡Humm! – contestó por fin James con un gran bostezo - ¿Qué hora es, Sirius? – preguntó aún adormilado, mientras estiraba los brazos y bajaba los pies de la cama.

- Bastante tarde – contestó Sirius enfurruñado; él ya tenía puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts y la larga túnica negra con rojo oscuro. - ¡Vamos, levántate ya¿Ya se te olvidó que hoy es la primera clase de vuelo?

- ¡Hipogrifos, es cierto! – exclamó James todavía adormilado – Hoy venceremos a todos, amigo… ¡Van a morder el polvo con la "escoba indomable" de James G. Potter!

- ¡JA,JA,JA,JA! – rió Sirius con esa risa que lo caracterizaba – No lo dudo, amigo, pero para eso primero tienes que cambiarte… a no ser que pretendas volar en pijama – agregó en tono socarrón.

El desayuno transcurrió lo más normal posible. Sirius, que tenía mucha hambre (quizás porque se había levantado más temprano que su amigo), se sirvió doble ración de copos de maíz con chocolate, mientras James hablaba sin cesar (entre bocado y bocado) de su escoba, una envidiable _Comet 220. _

La verdad era que Sirius había montado muy pocas veces en una escoba: sólo en las ocasiones en las que su hermano Regulus se había descuidado y había dejado su escoba sin el candado mágico que la custodiaba. La escoba de Regulus era una Estrella Fugaz 5 y había hecho un gran berrinche para que sus padres se la obsequiaran, por supuesto, presumiéndosela a Sirius, que no tenía escoba propia.

- Nos vamos a divertir viendo cómo los demás hacen el ridículo con sus escobas¿no crees? – le dijo James a Sirius mientras le daba el último trago a su vaso de leche con chocolate.

- Bueno… si es que logramos mantenernos sobre nuestras escobas… - respondió Sirius con cierta ironía.

Ambos rieron. Justo cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, llegó al Gran Comedor uno de los chicos que dormían con ellos en la Torre de Gryffindor: se veía cansado, ojeroso y tenía algunos rasguños en la cara y en las manos. Ni James ni Sirius lo habían visto durante tres días. Se sentó a poco espacio de ellos, pero ninguno de los chicos se inmutó. No era que les cayera mal, pero solía ser demasiado molesto por su exacerbado sentido del deber y por el hecho de que parecía ocultar un secreto. Fue él quien entabló conversación con los dos amigos:

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó el chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados - ¿Listos para la clase de Vuelo?

- Por supuesto – contestó casi al instante y con una seguridad absoluta, Sirius - ¿Y tú?

- Pues… creo que voy a ausentarme en esa clase. Tal vez le presente mis excusas a Madame Hooch… - agregó Remus algo pensativo.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a una simple escoba? – preguntó suspicazmente James.

- NO. Pero hay… ciertas condiciones que me impiden subirme a una… - respondió Remus frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿El miedo, por ejemplo? – insistió Sirius en tono sarcástico.

- Hagamos una apuesta… - agregó el chico de los ojos avellana con mucha calma y midiendo bien las palabras que emplearía a continuación - ¿qué te parece si apostamos que no podrás sostenerte en tu escoba más de diez minutos sin caerte?

- ¿A cambio de qué? – preguntó Remus, a quien le había cambiado el semblante.

- Humm… de que seamos tus esclavos por una semana… si ganas, claro – puntualizó James.

- ¿Y si ustedes ganan? – preguntó intrigado Remus.

- Pues… nos haces los deberes por una semana – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Hecho – dijo Lupin cerrando el trato.

- Bueno, en ese caso, vamos a la clase de Vuelo – terminó James, mientras tomaba su mochila y caminaba con decisión.

* * *

Harry hubiera querido seguir leyendo sin interrupciones, pero no pudo hacerlo. La página siguiente estaba en blanco… el chico de ojos verdes se preguntó si para continuar necesitaría algo del viejo baúl escolar de Sirius. Si así era, no podría continuar leyendo el diario… Empezó a preguntarse cómo se verían su padrino y Lupin montados en una escoba y con el uniforme de Quidditch¿realmente ambos habían sido tan buenos en ese deporte mágico como lo eran él y su padre cuando estaba en Hogwarts?

Casi sin pensarlo, comenzó a dibujar sobre el papel con los dedos de las manos. Y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que en el papel habían quedado las marcas de sus dedos, como si la página del diario estuviera cubierta de tinta… se observó los dedos para comprobar si estaban o no manchados y entonces se le ocurrió¿y si dibujaba una escoba?

Así lo hizo y repentinamente, el color de lo que había dibujado con los dedos (originalmente, verde claro) se oscureció hasta que la silueta de una escoba quedó impresa en la página como si hubiera sido dibujada con tinta negra. Harry aún no salía de su asombro cuando apareció una pregunta escrita con la caligrafía de Sirius:

_"¿Por qué no lo intentas con la varita?" _

Harry dudó un momento… ¿sería _"Aparecium"_ el hechizo correcto o necesitaría acaso de otro más complicado? Hedwig ululó y dirigió la mirada a Harry… en ese momento, fue cuando el chico decidió intentarlo.

_"¡Aparecium!" _

Poco a poco, sobre la escoba que él mismo había dibujado, surgieron algunas siluetas. Harry pudo ver además algunas escobas más y otras siluetas, hasta que finalmente pudo distinguir con claridad el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. En el centro del campo, se encontraba una bruja de aspecto severo y con ojos de halcón, que llevaba un sombrero negro que parecía ondear con el viento. A Harry le recordó a alguien que él también había conocido, sobre todo por las palabras que comenzó a decir en ese momento:

- Ahora que ya todos tienen sus escobas en la mano, suban a ellas. Cuando haga sonar el silbato, con uno de sus pies, den un golpe en el piso (no muy fuerte), elévense y den una vuelta por el campo. Procuren no tomar demasiada altura para que puedan descender suavemente… ¿entendido?

- Sí, Madame Hooch – respondió el grupo a coro.

- Bien, si ya lo entendieron, entonces no tendré que preocuparme de que sucedan accidentes – agregó en un tono que no admitía réplicas - ¡Vamos¿qué esperan¡Suban a sus escobas!

¡PIIIIIIIIP!

Parecía como si James sólo hubiera estado esperando ese sonido durante toda su vida. Dio una patada en el suelo y al instante, su escoba se elevó por los aires. Él parecía disfrutar mucho de esa experiencia. La escoba de Sirius, en cambio, se hizo un poco del rogar, hasta que el mago logró controlarla y elevarse con ella hasta donde James hacía piruetas.

Y efectivamente, el chico Potter tenía razón: eran los únicos que lo habían conseguido tan rápido, porque los demás alumnos aún seguían haciendo el intento de que su escoba llegara a sus manos, o de que se elevara por los aires, lanzando infructuosas patadas al césped del Campo de Quidditch. James se entretenía haciendo piruetas con su escoba, que a pesar de ser mucho más vieja que la que él tenía en casa, parecía responder ejemplarmente a sus deseos. Sirius, en cambio, se mantenía estático en el aire, porque se había quedado observando cómo le iba a los demás; por eso fue él el primero en darse cuenta que el siguiente alumno en lograr elevar su escoba fue Remus Lupin.

Lupin, aunque parecía un tanto temeroso de estar en el aire, pasó volando al lado de Sirius, bastante orgulloso de haber logrado aquella hazaña. Cuando vio a Sirius, se limitó a sonreír y siguió volando por el Campo de Quidditch. Sirius lo tomó como una afrenta y le dirigió una mirada asesina con esos ojos azules que tantas veces fueron víctimas de lo mismo.

Justo en ese momento, James descendió al lado de la escoba de Sirius y le dijo:

- ¡Vamos, Sirius¿No me dirás que tienes miedo de hacer piruetas en el aire? – preguntó con cierto tono malicioso.

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió el mayor de los Black bruscamente – Pero tú estabas tan ocupado en hacer piruetas en el aire que no te diste cuenta de quién logró la hazaña del siglo¿verdad? – agregó con cierto enojo.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó James a tiempo que se quedaba estático al lado de Sirius.

- Mira – respondió Sirius señalando a Lupin con el dedo – No sé tú, pero yo no quiero ser esclavo de nadie, y si logra mantenerse en el aire por 10 minutos ya habrá ganado…

- ¿Y acaso piensas que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, amigo? – preguntó James con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro – Vamos, tenemos que arreglar las cosas a nuestro favor…

Y unos instantes después, ambas escobas volaban hacia donde se encontraba la del chico de ojos dorados, que empezaba a disfrutar de la sensación que le producía sentir el aire fresco directamente en la cara.

Nadie supo a ciencia cierta como sucedió, ni siquiera Madame Hooch (que parecía vigilarlos a todos con sus ojos de halcón) porque fue demasiado rápido: al parecer James Potter y Sirius Black habían pasado junto al otro chico y lo habían tumbado de la escoba con bastante saña y alevosía. Cuando los demás se dieron cuenta, Remus Lupin estaba encima de otro de los alumnos del grupo: un chico rubio de ojos llorosos que por más esfuerzos que hizo, no había logrado que su escoba se elevara del suelo. Afortunadamente para Remus, Peter (que así se llamaba el chico sobre el que había caído) había amortiguado su caída y había evitado que se lastimara más de la cuenta. Madame Hooch se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban mientras Remus (con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba) ayudaba al chico, que había comenzado a llorar, a levantarse:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó con cierta culpabilidad reflejada en el rostro y temeroso de que su llanto fuera un indicio de que realmente lo había lastimado.

- Sí, eso creo – respondió Peter, aún sollozando – Pero me lastimé el pie… me lo torcí… - y continuó llorando.

- ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ? – gritó Madame Hooch a sus espaldas, pero al ver el llanto del chico rubio, preguntó en tono más amable: - ¿Estás bien, chico¿Te lastimó?

- Me lastimó el pie… - respondió Peter secándose las lágrimas.

- Bueno, se los advertí – dijo Madame Hooch, dirigiéndose a toda la clase, que después del alboroto se había reunido en torno a ella – No me gustan los accidentes en mi clase, así que el culpable de esto será castigado… - en ese momento, las caras de los de primer año se llenaron de miedo, incluidos James y Sirius – Remus J. Lupin, acompáñame a la oficina del Director…

* * *

Después de la partida de Harry, Ron y Hermione en el Expresso de Hogwarts, el regreso a Grimmault Place se había hecho bastante pesado para Remus Lupin. Era cierto que por su condición de licántropo se había acostumbrado a vivir solo, pero aún así, a las pocas horas de haberse separado de ellos, ya los extrañaba.

Extrañaba la risa de Ron, su forma optimista de ver la vida y los constantes pleitos que solía tener con Hermione. También extrañaba a la chica de padres_ muggles,_ con sus constantes cuestionamientos, las largas pláticas de magia y encantamientos que solía tener con ella y sobre todo, con esa aparente indiferencia con la que se dirigía a Ron. Y sobre todo, extrañaba a Harry, a quien sabía perfectamente que tenía aún muchas cosas que enseñarle y que le recordaba constantemente la amistad que había tenido con sus padres y con Sirius.

Abrió la puerta casi sin darse cuenta, caminó por el pasillo y se sentó desganadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala. Ni modo, tendría que acostumbrarse a estar solo de nuevo. Estiró los brazos, y al hacerlo, derribó uno de los retratos que estaban en la repisa de la chimenea de la sala, que ya nadie usaba. Fue por el estrépito del marco metálico que se dio cuenta de ello… volteó a ver lo que había tirado y se sorprendió gratamente: la fotografía mágica que estaba dentro del portarretratos de plata era de los Merodeadores, que se habían hecho a un lado para evitar los vidrios… de hecho, si la memoria no le fallaba, era la primera fotografía mágica que se habían tomado en Hogwarts, justo después de lo que había sucedido en la clase de Pociones. Remus tomó la fotografía y empezó a recordar:

_(Flash back) _

Realmente era injusto lo que había sucedido. James y Sirius habían provocado que se cayera de su escoba y que lastimara a Peter, y ahora él tenía que pagar el castigo que les correspondía a ellos. Después de haber hablado con el director (que por cierto, le había recordado que no debía haberse subido a una escoba) y de que Madame Hooch hubiera contado su versión de lo que había sucedido, le habían impuesto como castigo limpiar la plata del Salón de Trofeos después de las clases de la tarde.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el Salón de Trofeos con varios trapos limpios y un abrillantador de metales (que olía como a excremento de hipogrifo), Remus pensaba muchas cosas¿por qué había sido tan tonto como para aceptar la apuesta de aquellos dos, si sabía que eso iba en contra de las condiciones que le había impuesto el director¿Por qué no los había delatado delante de Madame Hooch¿Y por qué cuando Dumbledore le preguntó si le parecía adecuado el castigo no le había dicho la verdad?

Realmente estaba enojado consigo mismo por aquella situación, pero ya era tarde: no le quedaba más que limpiar los trofeos y mientras lo hacía, planear la forma de vengarse de los dos. Y su determinación no tardó en ser puesta a prueba: justo enfrente de él, estaban Potter y Black…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Lupin con bastante resentimiento.

- Pues… venimos a ver cómo te preparas para ser nuestro esclavo… - respondió Sirius maliciosamente - ¿O ya se te olvidó que ganamos la apuesta?

- No, no se me ha olvidado lo que ocurrió allá afuera… y puedo contárselo al Director – respondió Lupin, impregnando el trapo con el abrillantador de metales.

- Si no lo hiciste antes, yo creo que ya nadie te creerá… - respondió James con una seguridad abrumadora - mejor resígnate.

- ¿Y cómo saben que no estoy planeando algo en su contra? – preguntó Lupin exprimiendo el trapo con demasiada fuerza.

- Bueno, tú sabrás… - respondió Sirius mientras él y James dejaban la habitación – De todos modos, somos dos contra uno…

_(Fin __del__ flash back) _

* * *

Harry había seguido leyendo el diario de Sirius a lo largo del recorrido del Expresso de Hogwarts. Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura, que apenas había percibido la cantidad de paisajes (primero campiranos y verdosos y después agrestes y secos) que habían pasado por la ventana del compartimiento en que se su única compañía eran las mascotas de sus amigos y la suya propia, Hedwig, que en ese momento dormitaba bajo su ala. Quizá fue por ello que no se dio cuenta que la puerta del compartimiento se abría lentamente…

- ¡Hola Harry! … Vine a saludarte, pensé que tal vez te hiciera falta compañía…

¡Eso no era parte del diario de su padrino! Harry había oído claramente una voz que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba leyendo… Levantó lentamente el rostro y casi cayó del asiento cuando observó una figura menuda y pelirroja: Ginny Weasley estaba enfrente de él…


	13. XIII MALA SUERTE

"**Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo"**

**por Cecyet Black**

¡Hoolaa a todas que a pesar de algunas_"voldycosas" _fuera de nuestro alcance, siguen leyendo esta historia! Es domingo, de madrugada, sin nada mejor que hacer (o más bien con un buen de cosas que hacer, pero sin querer hacerlas ¬¬… así es la vida, ya ven) y aparte de disfrutar de una terrible indigestión, sigo por aquí maquinando historias (o capítulos, todo depende la las musas…) para continuar con este Fanfic que gracias a sus peticiones, comentarios y muestras de apoyo, se pone cada vez más interesante…

Algunas de ustedes me han dicho que las dejé picadas (lo cuál me lleva a deducir que logré mi propósito, muahaha…), así que les adelanto un poquitín de lo que se van a encontrar en este capítulo (que pese a mis supersticiones personales, se quedó con el número 13 y con un título alusivo): ahora sí, se van a enterar de la venganza de Remus y de cómo su aparente odio hacia James y Sirius termina convirtiéndose en una de las amistades más memorables de Hogwarts. Espero les agrade este y los siguientes capítulos…

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (con sus respectivos derechos de autor, publicación y características). Sólo Vivian, Orión y Paleydis, son personajes míos, junto con esta historia sobre la vida de Sirius.

La dedicatoria de este número va como sigue:

A todos y todas los que leen esta historia (**alex black bird, NenaOrion, EneriLupin** y **Tenshi Lain**), a quienes agradezco infinitamente sus reviews que me dan ánimo para continuar.

A toda la "Familia Black": Luna,Pepe, Zoe, Shine, Sabrina y Galia.

Y en lo que se refiere a mi lado _muggle_: a mis amigas Gaby (que por cierto, ahora es toda una Licenciada en Administración de Empresas… ¡Felicidades!) y Chayo y a mi mamá (musa tanto en las buenas como en las malas… e inspiración de algunos de los diálogos, je,je).

¡Ahora sí viene lo bueno!… el inicio del capítulo (XD!)…

* * *

**XIII. MALA SUERTE.**

Miró de nuevo la fotografía. La verdad, es que a pesar de que hubieran pasado los años, aún seguía manteniendo completamente vívidos en su memoria los momentos que había pasado con sus mejores amigos (los buenos y los malos). Para Remus Lupin era muy fácil recordar su época de estudiante en Hogwarts, sobre todo, porque había estado marcada por el nacimiento de una amistad que parecía imposible, sobre todo después de un mal comienzo. Pero así era: quienes menos se imaginaba, se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos… Dió unos golpecitos con su varita murmurando: _- "Reparo!"_ para que el cristal quedara intacto, como estaba antes de que él tirara la fotografía, y la dejó en la repisa, justamente en el lugar del que había caído. Sería mejor que comenzara a preparar su solitaria cena…

* * *

- ¡Vaya¿Entonces en esto consiste la herencia de tu padrino? – preguntó asombrada la pelirroja mientras observaba el libro con curiosidad.

- Esteee… sí… así es… - articuló Harry.

¡Había actuado como un tonto! Cuando Ginny entró, por el nerviosismo de verla enfrente de él sin siquiera percatarse, había soltado el libro y se había quedado inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La menor de los Weasley (como era de esperarse), lo recogió y comenzó a hojearlo sin que Harry pudiera impedirlo. No había tenido tiempo siquiera de realizar algún hechizo que pudiera ocultar el contenido, ni la rapidez mental para hacerlo. Y mientras él buscaba explicaciones al respecto (cada una más imprecisa que la otra), Ginny, con la inteligencia y astucia que la caracterizaba, había deducido el contenido y el origen de aquel libro con sólo hojear las páginas que el chico de ojos esmeralda había estado leyendo antes de que ella llegara. Finalmente, luego de echar un vistazo a Harry, le preguntó:

- Harry¿has pensado que este diario podría ser tan peligroso como el de Ryddle que encontré en segundo?

- Bueno… yo… no sé… no lo creo. Es decir, no creo que mi padrino me haya dejado algo sumamente peligroso… - respondió el chico de ojos verdes, reponiéndose del ataque de nervios y totalmente sorprendido de oír hablar a Ginny de aquella experiencia.

- Hummm… es que realmente no quise decir que fuera peligroso para ti en ese sentido, por supuesto. Pero sólo imagínate que en lugar mío hubiera entrado Malfoy… te habrías buscado un buen problema. – respondió Ginny en un tono que a Harry le recordó brevemente a Hermione.

- Sí, lo sé. – dijo finalmente Harry, y luego agregó en un tono más bajo y acercándose a la pelirroja: - Ginny¿podríamos guardar como un secreto la existencia de este diario?

- Bueno, por mí no hay problema. – contestó la chica en un tono más alegre, mientras se acomodaba la túnica (en la que Harry alcanzó a distinguir una insignia de la que no se había percatado antes) para sentarse al lado del chico – Pero pienso que deberías decírselo a Ron y a Hermione… así por lo menos serían tres para protegerlo…

- Oye, Ginny¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó Harry en un tono mucho más amigable, mientras la pelirroja asentía con la cabeza, hojeando todavía el libro - ¿Esa insignia significa que ya eres Prefecta de Gryffindor?

- Bueno, eso dicen. – contestó Ginny sin voltear a ver a Harry – La verdad es que no era una de mis aspiraciones, pero al parecer no había nadie más que quisiera o fuera digno del puesto, sobre todo después del último año con tu querida Profesora Umbridge… así que… - agregó apartando la vista del diario de Sirius y mirando fijamente a Harry – pues sí, soy Prefecta de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y eso no significa que deberías estar con Ron y Hermione? – preguntó suspicazmente el chico de ojos verdes.

- La verdad es que me escapé de ellos – respondió la pelirroja en tono culpable – pero no puedes culparme: tú sabes que son insoportables cuando comienzan a pelearse en lugar de aceptar que se importan más de lo que quisieran…

Harry no dijo nada, pero sonrió abiertamente. Definitivamente Ginny era más astuta e inteligente de lo que sus hermanos podían siquiera imaginar. El chico volteó a ver el paisaje que se dibujaba por su ventana: comenzaba a oscurecer, señal de que llegarían en poco tiempo a Hogwarts. Se preguntaba quién sería su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y cómo sería el año escolar que estaba a punto de comenzar… hasta que Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Harry¿te importaría si leo contigo esto? – preguntó Ginny en el tono que la más pequeña de los Weasley utilizaba frecuentemente para que nadie pudiera negarle nada.

- Pues… no, supongo que no. – dijo un Harry no totalmente convencido. - Aunque tal vez sería mejor si guardáramos el diario… puede venir alguien más…

- ¡Bah! Si te refieres a Ron y Hermione, aún les falta mucho por discutir… y los demás seguramente estarán poniéndose las túnicas…

Pero justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y apareció Hermione, con el semblante disgustado:

- ¿Pasa algo, Herm? – preguntó Ginny, ocultando rápidamente el diario a sus espaldas, mientras con el codo golpeaba a Harry en las costillas para que lo tomara y lo guardara en su baúl.

- No, no realmente. Es sólo que Ron… bueno, ya me tiene harta que no asuma su responsabilidad como Prefecto…

- Bueno, no lo culpo… eso de ser Prefecto no es el ideal de todo el mundo… - respondió sinceramente Ginny.

- ¡Ginny¡Creí que tú eras más sensata! – exclamó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Bueno, no se peleen. Sería lo único que faltaría – dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba y pasaba descaradamente enfrente de Ginny, que discretamente le puso en las manos el diario de Sirius – Deberías comprender, Hermione, que no todos podemos ser tan responsables, metódicos y organizados como tú – agregó Harry, mientras metía el diario de su padrino entre sus túnicas y cerraba el baúl.

- Bueno… pero deberían hacer el intento… - contestó finalmente Hermione, que pese a la astucia que la caracterizaba, ni siquiera había reparado en el diario.

* * *

Si algo era seguro, es que la fría casa de Grimmault Place siempre había sido fría y tenebrosa, y mucho más para alguien que solía estar más tiempo sólo que en compañía de alguien. Pero Remus era distinto: habían dejado de asustarlo los sitios oscuros y tétricos desde que era muy pequeño… sobre todo, porque cada luna llena tenía que dirigirse a alguno de ellos para soportar una dolorosa transformación. 

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza de chocolate caliente que se había preparado y veía llover a través de la ventana del cuarto que había sido de Sirius, comenzó a recordar lo que solía decirle su madre, cuando aún era pequeño:

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la oscuridad, Remus? – le preguntaba aquella mujer de rasgos delicados y mirada dulce, de color miel, mientras tomaba una de las manitas de su hijo, acariciándola.

- Si, lo recuerdo. – respondió Remus mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Dijiste que no debo temer… que después de la oscuridad saldrá el sol… y que debo ser valiente para esperarlo y que me ilumine con sus rayos…

- Exacto. – agregó su madre, levantando con los dedos índice y pulgar la barbilla del pequeño – Y yo sé que tú eres muy valiente, Remus, y que sabes perfectamente que nada ni nadie puede hacerte daño porque yo estoy aquí… siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites…

- ¿Aunque papá no esté? – preguntó el pequeño, frotándose los ojos para dejar de llorar.

- Aunque papá no esté… siempre estaré cerca de ti, cariño…

Por alguna extraña razón, en los días de lluvia siempre le venía a la mente el recuerdo de su madre, que había muerto mientras él cursaba el último curso en Hogwarts. Nunca supo a qué se debió su muerte tan repentina ni en qué circunstancias se había dado… lo que sí sabía es que lo había querido mucho, que había dedicado su vida entera a cuidarlo, y que si alguien realmente sufría sus transformaciones era ella, que había desempeñado el doble papel de padre y madre para él, que no había conocido al autor de sus días…

Ya no le temía a la oscuridad… había sido valiente…

Justo en ese instante, cuando Remus aún estaba pensando en eso, el sonido de un trueno, seguido por la total ausencia de luz, provocó que Remus tirara la porción que aún tenía de su chocolate al suelo. La taza cayó justo a su lado, haciéndose añicos. Fue hasta entonces que apartó la vista de la ventana.

- Vaya, creo que necesitaré algunas velas… - murmuró casi para sí, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo izquierdo de su nueva túnica. – "¡Lumos!"

La punta de la varita del antiguo profesor de DCAO se encendió, pero aquel destello no era suficiente para iluminar todo el cuarto, sólo alcanzaba para iluminar el camino de Lupin hacia la puerta. Remus caminaba con precaución, tratando de acostumbrarse a la escasez de luz y entonces, sucedió…

¡PLAF!

* * *

- ¡Los de primer año, vayan con Hagrid, él los guiará hasta el castillo! – exclamó Hermione casi corriendo alrededor del Expreso de Hogwarts, mientras una lluvia torrencial caía sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Ya han oído, los de primer año sigan a Hagrid, los demás pueden subir a los carruajes que están terminando el andén! – anunció Ginny haciendo segunda voz a la advertencia que acababa de lanzar su amiga.

Mientras ellas trataban de organizar a la multitud que salía descontroladamente del tren, tratando de cubrirse en la medida de lo posible de la lluvia, Harry y Ron hacían verdaderos malabares tratando de bajar a la cantidad inusitada de animales que viajaban con ellos: Hedwig, Crookshanks y Pigwidgeon. Las dos lechuzas ulularon fuertemente cuando, por un descuido, ambos chicos chocaron sus jaulas.

- ¡Vaya! Sólo los dejamos un momento y ya están matando a nuestras mascotas… - rió Ginny al ver a Harry y Ron con tantas dificultades para bajar del tren.

- ¡Ginny¿Harías el favor de ayudarnos para que subamos a los carruajes lo antes posible? – preguntó Ron, con el disgusto reflejado en su rostro.

- ¡Dejen de pelear y caminen! – respondió Hermione mientras tomaba cuidadosamente a su gato de uno de los brazos de Harry, quien en el otro brazo sostenía la jaula de Hedwig, que aún ululaba furiosa.

- ¿Quieren que les ayude con sus mascotas? – preguntó repentinamente una voz que ellos no reconocieron, que provenía de una sombra que se iba a cercando cada vez más…

Cuando le dio la luz de la luna, los tres amigos se sorprendieron tanto, que la jaula de Pigwidgeon cayó al suelo, mientras la lechuza chillaba furiosamente.

Cho Chang estaba enfrente de ellos…

* * *

Remus Lupin se levantó trabajosamente del suelo. Había tropezado con el baúl escolar de Sirius, que extrañamente, se había movido del lugar donde solía estar. El licántropo se incorporó, sobándose la espinilla que había pegado contra la madera del baúl. No podía ver casi nada a causa de la oscuridad, y la lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que era casi imposible escuchar algo más que no fuera ese sonido. Desafortunadamente había perdido su varita en la caída. 

- _"¡Accio, varita!" _– exclamó en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando la varita llegó a sus manos, volvió a realizar el conjuro que le proporcionó una pequeña cantidad de luz y pudo observar perfectamente el contenido del objeto con el que había tropezado.

A pesar del dolor que todavía sentía en la espinilla, Remus no pudo evitar reírse. Realmente le causaba gracia ver que Sirius aún conservaba aquél objeto, a pesar de los años y la vergüenza que había pasado por su culpa. Lupin movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cerró el baúl y se dirigió a la escalera de Grimmault Place (esta vez con mayor cuidado), mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a invadir nuevamente su cabeza…

* * *

- _Bueno, tú sabrás… De todos modos, somos dos contra uno… _

Sí, tal vez fueran dos contra uno, pero con lo que Potter y Black no contaban, era que esa persona podía actuar con más inteligencia que ellos, y Remus J. Lupin estaba dispuesto a demostrárselos. Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando empezó a subir la escalera que lo conduciría finalmente a la Torre de Gryffindor, y haberse pasado la tarde sacándole brillo a todos esos trofeos no había sido en vano. Ya tenía un plan para vengarse de los dos, y en el punto en donde más les dolería… sólo era cuestión de ponerlo en práctica y esperar.

- ¿Contraseña? - le preguntó el retrato de la Señora Gorda que se encontraba cubriendo la entrada a la torre.

- _"Mauvaise hassard"_ – respondió Remus, satisfecho de haberla dicho correctamente.

- Adelante, pero en silencio, ya casi todos están dormidos… - dijo el retrato, mientras con una sonrisa se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar al chico.

Una vez adentro de la Sala Común, el chico de ojos color miel pudo darse cuenta que la Señora Gorda no había mentido: sólo quedaban dos estudiantes de sexto, haciendo sus deberes cerca de la chimenea y el resto de la habitación estaba vacío. Se despidió de ellos cortésmente y subió por las escaleras que se dirigían al dormitorio de los chicos.

Al llegar ahí, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado (para no despertar a los demás) y observó que todos los que dormían con él (Potter, Black, Longbottom y Pettigrew) estaban en sus camas, profundamente dormidos. Ahora o nunca. Era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan, así que se quitó los zapatos (para no hacer demasiado ruido) y caminó de puntillas hacia el baúl de Sirius.

Ya se enterarían Black y Potter de lo que era capaz…

* * *

- ¡Hola, Cho! Disculparás que no nos quedemos a platicar contigo, pero nos estamos empapando bajo la lluvia… - dijo finalmente Ginny (la única capaz de romper el silencio), mientras se agachaba a recuperar la jaula de Pigwidgeon.

- Sólo quería ver si podía ayudarlos en algo, Harry…

Hermione y Ron miraron desconcertados a su amigo, mientras Ginny (sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo) avanzaba hacia el último de los carruajes que aún esperaban al inicio del camino que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Cho miraba fijamente a Harry, esperando una respuesta, mientras que Hermione le lanzaba codazos a discreción al pelirrojo para que tomaran el ejemplo de Ginny y subieran al carruaje.

- Pues… creo que no necesitamos ayuda, Cho… - dijo finalmente Harry, balanceando la jaula de Hedwig mientras hablaba – Pero si quieres hablar conmigo, podríamos vernos en el castillo un día de éstos, cuando no haya lluvia… - agregó finalmente, tratando de ser cortés con la chica.

- En realidad… sólo quería decirte que lo siento… - susurró Cho, bajando la cabeza y avanzando hacia donde estaban los carruajes, mientras los tres amigos tomaban su ejemplo.

- ¿Qué lo sientes¿De qué hablas, Cho? – preguntó Harry totalmente desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir la chica de cabello negro.

- De lo que pasó el curso pasado… de lo que pasó con Marietta… y de lo que pasó con nosotros… - respondió finalmente la chica, deteniéndose repentinamente justo delante de Harry.

- Hermione¿por qué no nos adelantamos al carruaje? – preguntó Ron con una expresión poco habitual en él.

Hermione no respondió, pero siguió a Ron hasta donde ya estaba Ginny, mirándolos impaciente. Los tres subieron al carruaje, aún observando aquella extraña escena, mientras Harry observaba a Cho, en medio de la lluvia…

* * *

Era una mañana espléndida: los rayos del sol se asomaban por las ventanas del dormitorio de los chicos de primer grado y los pájaros revoloteaban cerca de los ventanales. Como de costumbre, Sirius Black estaba esperando que su mejor amigo, James Potter, terminara de ponerse el uniforme escolar para bajar a desayunar. Justo en ese momento, James salió del baño del dormitorio completamente listo para empezar un día más de clases. 

- ¡Listo¿Qué clase nos toca hoy, Sirius?

- Hummm… Transformaciones, con los de Slytherin… y con tu querida Profesora McGonagall… - dijo Sirius, tratando inútilmente de contener la risa.

- ¿Aún no se le olvida el incidente con mi mochila, verdad? – preguntó James, que se había sonrojado.

- Creo que no. – contestó Sirius riendo. – Así que más nos vale bajar a desayunar rápido, para llegar a su clase puntuales. Tendremos que esforzarnos para no quedar en ridículo frente a los Slytherin¿no crees?

- Síp, sobre todo frente a tus primas y a ese tal Malfoy…

James había puesto el dedo en la llaga. El humor de Sirius (que hasta ese momento había sido muy bueno) cambió radicalmente con sólo oír que mencionaban a su familia. Realmente tendría que aplicarse a las clases de Minerva McGonagall si no quería que los otros Slytherin les confirmaran a sus primas que era un inútil.

El desayuno transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. La verdadera sorpresa los esperaba en el aula de Transformaciones, donde al entrar, al primero que vieron fue a Remus Lupin. Casi al instante, James le guiñó un ojo a Sirius y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba sentado el chico de ojos color miel.

- ¡Hola! – lo saludó James cortésmente - ¿Estás listo para ser nuestro esclavo? Porque hoy empieza tu tortura…

- Bueno¿qué es lo que quieren que haga? – preguntó Remus sin inmutarse - ¿por qué no se sientan y me lo explican?

- De acuerdo. –contestó Sirius mientras trataba de sentarse del lado derecho de Remus. Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio gesto, con gesto confundido y asombrado.

- ¿Pasa algo, Black? – preguntó Remus, con un extraño semblante, mezcla entre burla e indiferencia. - ¡Ahh! Ese lugar ya está ocupado… - agregó mirando a Sirius, tratando de descifrar su mirada.

- ¿Ocupado? – preguntó James, mientras daba la vuelta para observar al extraño ocupante del lugar: era un muñeco de peluche con forma de perro, muy viejo y gastado, de color azul marino, cuya pata trasera estaba descosida y con el relleno casi de fuera. Después de ver al muñeco, James exclamó: - ¡Hipogrifos¿No me digas que aún te gustan esas cosas! – rió divertido.

- Verás… no es mío. – respondió Lupin llanamente. - Es de un amigo. Me lo encargó hace tiempo y me dijo que vendría por él uno de estos días. – agregó mientras sacaba su libro de Transformaciones – Claro que si no cumple su promesa, tendré que deshacerme de él… tal vez lo tire a la basura…

- ¿Y si sabes de quién es, por qué no se lo devuelves? – preguntó Sirius, que había desistido de la idea de sentarse junto a Remus y había trasladado sus cosas a la banca de atrás.

- No es tan fácil. Mi amigo me dijo que regresaría por él pronto, durante una de las comidas… - explicó Remus con absoluta tranquilidad, para después agregar con una sonrisa - … y también me dijo que cuando lo hiciera, me lo pediría de rodillas, frente a la mesa de Slytherin…

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir conversando, porque justamente en ese momento, entró su profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall. Fue hasta que se sentaron, cuando James le dijo a Sirius en voz baja:

- ¿No te parece ridículo lo que nos acaba de decir ese chico? Su amigo debe estar totalmente loco para aceptar semejante humillación…

* * *

La siguiente clase que tenían después de Transformaciones era su segunda lección de vuelo. Como siempre, James parecía completamente seguro de su desempeño sobre la escoba, y los dos amigos caminaron hacia el estadio de Quidditch a paso veloz. Sirius había permanecido callado durante la clase de Transformaciones, y a juzgar por lo poco que lo conocía, James creía firmemente que estaba molesto por algo. Cuando casi llegaban a donde los esperaba Madame Hooch, al fin se atrevió a preguntarle a su amigo:

- ¿Tanto te molestó que mencionara a tus primas, Sirius?

- Hummm… no es eso… - contestó Sirius, sin mirar a James – es sólo que no amanecí de muy buen humor…

- Bueno, me alegra saber que no estás enojado conmigo… - respondió James echando a correr en el último tramo del camino.

La clase de vuelo se desarrolló con normalidad. Como siempre, los dos alumnos que mejor se habían desempeñado en ella habían sido Potter y Black. Ambos habían conseguido elevar sus escobas al primer intento, mientras algunos aún seguían en el intento de que les hicieran caso. Y ambos había disfrutado dando piruetas en el aire sin caerse y con una sola mano. No obstante, lo que más había alegrado a James no era el buen desempeño de su escoba, sino la noticia que Madame Hooch les había dado al principio de la clase: que por "circunstancias especiales" (que James juraba que se traducían en una "suspensión") Remus Lupin ya no tomaría más clases de vuelo por ese año.

Creyendo que su felicidad no podía ser mejor, James y Sirius aterrizaron su escoba en cuanto oyeron el silbato de Madame Hooch.

- Por hoy ha terminado la clase, vayan al Gran Comedor. – anunció mientras recogía las escobas de los chicos que no habían conseguido elevarse y las ponía en el montón que habían formado quienes sí habían logrado volar.

Sin embargo, al ver que Potter y Black no bajaban de sus escobas, fue hacia donde estaban:

- Yo sé que a ambos les fascina esta clase, pero por hoy HEMOS TERMINADO. ¿Qué esperan para bajar de sus escobas?

- Es que… - comenzó James, sonrojándose y mirando a su amigo para que terminara la frase.

- Bueno, nosotros… - dijo Sirius, devolviéndole la mirada a James.

- Les advierto que no se pueden quedar con las escobas… - agregó Madame Hooch, entre divertida y enojada.

- Es que… - volvió a decir James, pensando cuidadosamente las palabras que diría a continuación – Es que no podemos bajar de las escobas… - dijo finalmente, sonrojándose aún más.

- ¿Qué no pueden bajar de las escobas¡Pero si hace un momento estaban muy alegres dando vueltas en el aire!

- No podemos bajar de las escobas… - respondió Sirius mientras tomaba aire y se sonrojaba - ¡porque estamos pegados a ellas!

- ¿Qué están diciendo¡Eso no es posible!

* * *

Remus Lupin volvió a subir las escaleras de Grimmault Place. Ahora llevaba una vela en la mano, que iluminaba el camino hacia su habitación. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, giró la perilla y avanzó hacia su baúl, donde guardaba (al igual que Sirius) algunos de sus recuerdos de cuando había estado en Hogwarts y algunas de las cosas que aún ocupaba. 

Puso la vela en el suelo, al lado de baúl, pero a una distancia prudente. Revolvió entre algunas túnicas ya demasiado viejas para ser usadas, y finalmente la encontró: aquella fotografía de James y Sirius, en calzoncillos, entrando en el Gran Comedor.

Todo gracias a un útil encantamiento de pegado invisible y permanente que él había puesto sobre sus escobas aquel día…


	14. XIV ¿POCIONES PARA LA AMISTAD?

"**Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo"**

**por Cecyet Black**

¡De nuevo mis más sinceros saludos a todas las lectoras que capítulo con capítulo nos acompañan en esta gran aventura... o bueno, en esta historia! Yo sigo por aquí creando capítulos (casi a marchas forzadas por el exceso de trabajo _muggle_... llamado Tesis, por cierto) para continuar con este Fanfic que gracias a ustedes, sigue como una de sus historias favoritas…

Me da gusto saber que cada que doy una revisada a los reviews se incrementa el número de lectoras (y seguidoras)… ¡Imagínense, ya estamos por comenzar con el capítulo 14!. Pero como la maldad es algo inherente dentro de mi persona, seguiré dejándolos picados (muahaha) con las aventuras que viven los adorables Merodeadores. Y también seguimos con las rencillas y travesuras entre este grupo de amigos… muchas sorpresas, en suma, pero mejor ya no les cuento más y empezamos con lo que sigue.

La dedicatoria de este capítulo va como sigue:

A todas las _fangirls_que leen esta historia:alex black birdy NenaOrion, aunque no hayan dejado más reviews, y a las que mencionaré enseguida y les contesto los que me dejaron:

Andry Black: Teagradezco los hermosos comentarios (que me hicieron sonrojar, al decir que escribo bien, je)... y a mí también me encanta la historia de los Merodeadores... por cierto¿qué parentesco tenemos¿porque tú también eres Black, o no? Bueno, luego me dices. Cuídate.

Tenshi Lain: Bueno, sip, es curiosa la forma en que empiezan su amistad Sirius y James, pero siempre he pensado que las amistades que tienen inicios... humm.. digamos, diferentes son las que más nos marcan... y todas sabemos que la amistad de Sirius y James los marcó para siempre. Y los Mortis, pues ya hicieron su aparición los mendigos... y la primera travesura de los Merodeadores... humm... buena pregunta, amiga, je,je. Saludines.

EneriLupin: Gracias, amiga. Me da gusto que te siga gustando lo que escribo... es buena señal. Cuando ya no te guste, puedes aventarme jitomates, je,je. Y respecto a lo de la actualizada... trataré, pero tendré que llevármela con calma porque esto de la Tesis me está presionando demasiado (y me seca un poco el cerebro, ñam). A mí también me encanta la "faceta vengadora" de Remusín... creo que la verás más seguido, je,je. Cuídate mucho.

A toda la "Familia Black": Luna, Lía,Pepe, Zoe,Sabrina (a la que aprovecho para mandarle una felicitación virtual por su próximo cumpleaños... ¡ya estás vieja!)y Shine.

A mis_ amigos mágicos_ (¡absolutamente a todos, y ustedes saben quienes son, je,je): Lilly Aseneth Black, Esther Radcliffe, Allan Potter, Paola, Montse, Señorita Potter, Cres Potter Yadegall y Moony Black;

Y en lo que se refiere a mi lado _muggle_: a mis amigas Gaby y Chayo, a mi mamá (aunque a veces se enoje por la cantidad de tiempo que dedico a este fic... je,je).

¡Ahora sí!… (aquí va el redoble de tambor) ¡COMENZAMOS!…

* * *

**XIV. **¿POCIONES PARA LA AMISTAD?

- ¡Harry¡Si no te apresuras, vamos a llegar cuando ya haya terminado la Ceremonia de Selección! – gritó Ginny desde el interior del carruaje que los conduciría al castillo de Hogwarts.

Harry seguía enfrente de Cho sin saber que hacer. Hacía tiempo que ya no parecía sentir lo mismo hacia ella, pero lo que sí era seguro es que seguía atrayéndolo de una forma especial. Casi había olvidado todo lo que ella acababa de recordarle: la forma en que habían terminado su relación, la discusión que habían tenido durante su visita al Hogsmeade y la traición de su amiga Marietta al Ejército de Dumbledore, que le había costado el puesto al Director de Hogwarts. Todo eso parecía parte de un pasado muy lejano que había quedado sepultado en lo más recóndito de su mente después de la muerte de Sirius.

No obstante, para Cho parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido… o que si lo había hecho, era de un modo totalmente distinto al que Harry experimentó. Cho, aún después de todo lo que había pasado, era una de las chicas más bonitas que Harry conocía…

- ¡Harry¿Piensas quedarte ahí hasta que termine la lluvia? – gritó ahora Ron desde el asiento del carruaje que daba a la ventana - ¡Te vas a encoger, amigo!

- ¡Harry! – ahora era Hermione la que trataba de llamar la atención de su amigo - ¡Es el último carruaje que hay para el castillo¡Los demás ya deben haber llegado a Hogwarts!

Finalmente, al oír la mención de Hogwarts, Harry volvió a la realidad: sería su sexto curso en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, y no debía comenzarlo llegando tarde. Vio a Cho y luego hacia el carruaje donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos. Finalmente, ya más seguro de lo que diría, le dijo a la chica:

- Parece que ya sólo queda un carruaje… ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros y hablamos un poco más en el camino?

- De acuerdo… vayamos hacia allá… - respondió Cho, haciéndose para atrás la larga cabellera negra.

* * *

James y Sirius se sentían humillados. El primer sentimiento que pasó por sus cabezas después del incidente de las escobas, fue una profunda rabia, pero después, al entrar en el Gran Comedor y oír las carcajadas de los demás, la rabia había dejado lugar a la vergüenza de saber que antes de llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, tendrían que pasar por todos los sitios donde los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts (tanto de su curso como de los cursos posteriores) tendrían la oportunidad de burlarse de ellos sin que pudieran hacer nada para defenderse. 

Pero lo que más alimentaba su enojo, era el hecho de que Madame Hooch, una bruja experimentada y con perfecto dominio del uso y los pormenores del Vuelo, hubiera sido incapaz de deshacer el encantamiento que los había pegado a sus escobas, y que por ende, era la razón por la cuál ahora ellos estaban caminando en calzoncillos por los corredores del castillo.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde que se habían despojado de los pantalones, y habían evitado mirarse entre así (aún no sabían si para evitar reírse uno del otro o para no sufrir la vergüenza de verse semidesnudos).

Finalmente fue James el primero en pronunciar palabra:

- Sirius, creo que tendremos que vengarnos…

- ¿Vengarnos? – preguntó Black abriendo aún más sus hermosos ojos azules - ¿y se puede saber de quién¿de Madame Hooch, acaso?

- No, tonto. De ese chico que comparte dormitorio con nosotros… Remus Lupin – respondió James con gesto sombrío.

- ¿Crees que él fue quien nos hizo esto? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¡Por supuesto¿Quién más tendría razones para vengarse de nosotros y justo en esa clase? – dijo el chico de ojos color avellana mientras se detenía justo enfrente de su amigo.

- Entonces… - dijo el chico de ojos azules, con una mirada maquiavélica - Le esperan largas horas en la Sala de Trofeos, limpiándolos una y otra vez…

Y ambos siguieron caminando, integrando sus risas a las de los demás alumnos que los veían pasar…

* * *

A pesar del ambiente tan lúgubre que se respiraba en Grimmault Place por la falta de luz y por los objetos tenebrosos que aún quedaban en aquella casa, Remus Lupin había estado riendo por largo rato. Realmente era agradable observar de nuevo (aunque ya sólo fuera a través de fotografías mágicas) el resultado de aquella, una de sus primeras travesuras en Hogwarts. Recordaba cómo le había pedido prestada su cámara mágica al chico Longbottom para fotografiar aquel momento en el que James y Sirius habían entrado con la cabeza gacha al Gran Comedor mientras que todos los que ahí estaban estallaban en carcajadas… y eso que la venganza apenas había comenzado…

* * *

- ¿Empezando bien el curso, Potter¿Aún conservas la suficiente soberbia como para seguirte haciendo el importante al llegar tarde?

Harry no contestó. No quería empezar el curso con una pelea, y mucho menos después de haberse jurado a sí mismo (durante todas las vacaciones) que no perdonaría a Snape por lo que le había pasado a Sirius…

Si tan sólo… si Snape hubiera avisado a tiempo… o si no hubiera él el único miembro de la Orden del Fénix con el que hubiera podido hablar Harry… probablemente su padrino aún estaría con él… Pero todos esos sentimientos encontrados no le impidieron mirarlo con la misma expresión de odio con la que su profesor de Pociones lo miraba a él.

- Más vale que todos ustedes se apresuren, Potter, Granger, los dos Weasley y Chang, antes de que tenga que bajarle 40 puntos a Gryffindor y 10 a Ravenclaw por su entrada tardía al Gran Comedor… - dijo Snape con su voz más peligrosa.

- Fue por la lluvia – dijo Ron mientras el grupo de amigos avanzaba por las puertas de roble, con las túnicas completamente empapadas.

- ¡Sshh, Ron! Más vale que mejor no digas nada… - le susurró Hermione al oído.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible (tarea difícil debido a la gran cantidad de agua que traían en los zapatos), Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras que Cho, que se había despedido del grupo con la mano, se dirigía hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde casi todos aplaudían: acababa de ingresar un nuevo miembro a esa Casa.

Cuando finalmente se sentaron, Harry observó el rostro siempre severo de la Profesora McGonagall que les lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a través de sus gafas de montura cuadrada. Estaba leyendo la lista de nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts, antes de que éstos pasaran a colocarse el Sombrero Seleccionador y éste los destinara a alguna de las cuatro Casas:

- ¡Miller, Helena!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Por lo visto, la lista de la Profesora McGonagall iba casi a la mitad… realmente habían llegado tarde a la Ceremonia de Selección… pero hasta ahora que ya estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaba a ver rostros conocidos, Harry se percató que lo verdaderamente extraño era que Snape no los hubiera mandado directamente al despacho de Dumbledore o les hubiera impuesto un castigo…

- ¡Murphy, Kate!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- Hermione¿no se te hace extraño que Snape no nos haya castigado por haber llegado tarde a la Ceremonia de Selección? – susurró Harry a su amiga después de que los aplausos de los Ravenclaw se apagaron.

- No. Sería extraño si sólo estuvieran los Profesores en aquella mesa, pero por si no te has fijado, hay algunos representantes del Ministerio sentados junto a ellos… - respondió su amiga en voz baja.

Harry volteó hacia la mesa de profesores: efectivamente, en ella estaban sentados algunos magos de túnicas negras y largas que parecían ser representantes del Ministerio… y eso lo hizo sentirse extraño¿para qué irían representantes del Ministerio a Hogwarts¿acaso se iba a repetir la desagradable experiencia del año anterior con la Profesora Umbridge?

- ¡Robinson, Jennifer!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- ¿Quiénes creen que sean? – preguntó Ginny, que había inclinado la cabeza hacia delante para hablar con Harry y Hermione - ¿Creen que nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sea alguien del Ministerio? – agregó al pelirroja con la curiosidad reflejada en la cara.

- Hummm… yo lo único que sé es que aún faltan demasiados nuevos y mi estómago empieza a reclamar comida… - dijo Ron, frotándose el estómago.

- Claro, como siempre, pensando en comida – exclamó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¡Ron, esto es importante¿No te das cuenta de que el Ministerio puede tomar otra actitud con nuestro Colegio?

- ¡Sshh! – exclamó Harry, poniéndose un dedo en los labios justo antes de que sus dos amigos empezaran una de sus clásicas discusiones – Tendremos que esperar a que termine la selección para poder enterarnos…

La voz de la Profesora McGonagall seguía con la lista de nombres:

- ¡Sirakov,…

- Profesora McGonagall, recuerde lo que hablamos esta mañana… - interrumpió con serenidad Albus Dumbledore, levantando una de su manos.

- Profesor Dumbledore, creo haberle dicho que eso iba contra las normas del Colegio – puntualizó la Subdirectora, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Profesora McGonagall, continúe con la Ceremonia de Selección – dijo Dumbledore sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, y agregó – A menos que quiera que todo Hogwarts empiece a hervir con rumores…

Pero ya era tarde. Nunca había sucedido eso, por lo menos que Harry recordara… y sus amigos parecían pensar lo mismo: ni siquiera Dumbledore había interrumpido la Ceremonia de Selección a lo largo de los seis años que llevaban estudiando en Hogwarts. No obstante, a pesar de los murmullos y del gesto severo que se veía en su cara, la Profesora McGonagall siguió con la lista de nombres como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido:

- ¡Vivierham, Eileen!

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos cuando Eileen (una chica pelirroja, de cabello rizado, ojos verdes y muchas pecas en el rostro) dejó el sombrero en el taburete y corrió hacia la mesa. Se sentó a dos lugares de los hermanos Creevey, admiradores de Harry.

- ¿Se dieron cuenta? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a Harry y Ron de soslayo - ¡La Profesora McGonagall se saltó el nombre anterior!

- Tal vez no recordó dónde se había quedado… - dijo Ron tranquilamente – pero ya verás… cuando vea que alguno de esos chicos permanece frente a ella…

- ¡Ron, no seas tonto! – lo cortó Hermione abruptamente – ¡Se saltó al tal Sirakov porque Dumbledore se lo pidió!

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los representantes del Ministerio? – preguntó Harry, poniendo a prueba las dotes deductivas de su amiga.

- Humm… no lo sé… - contestó Hermione, pensativa – lo que sí me gustaría saber, es por qué la Profesora McGonagall dijo que el ingreso del tal Sirakov era algo que iba contra las normas del Colegio…

* * *

Era un miércoles de una tarde nublada que amenazaba lluvia cuando James y Sirius bajaron al Gran Comedor. Habían pasado dos días después de aquel incidente con las escobas, y los dos estaban más contentos que antes… por lo menos, ya podían pasear por los pasillos durante las horas libres sin que todo mundo volteara a verlos y se carcajeara. 

Los dos llevaban sus cuadernos de Pociones, algunas plumas y unos libros que habían pedido prestados de la biblioteca, e iban conversando animadamente:

- Bueno, mañana ya es la clase de Pociones… - dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Sip, pero ya está todo preparado, no hay nada que se nos haya escapado… - contestó James tranquilamente, mientras bajaban las escaleras – Ya hicimos lo que nos corresponde…

- Pues si es así, entonces podemos tomarnos un descanso¿cierto? – preguntó el chico de ojos azules, mirando con complicidad a su amigo

- Pues… - respondió James con mirada traviesa - ¡Hola¿Estudiando?

Los dos se habían detenido a observar al chico que iba subiendo las escaleras. Se miraron brevemente y adoptaron una expresión de seriedad poco habitual en ellos: Remus Lupin venía de la biblioteca con algunos libros bajo el brazo y el muñeco de peluche asomándose por un extremo de su mochila.

- ¡Hola! Estaba terminando la tarea de Pociones, para la clase de mañana… - respondió sonriente - ¿y ustedes, ya la hicieron?

- Por supuesto – contestó Sirius – desde hace mucho…

- ¿Sigue sin aparecer tu amigo, el del muñeco de peluche? – preguntó James, al ver los ojos de botón del muñeco.

- Sí… parece que es demasiado cobarde para pedírmelo delante de la mesa de Slytherin… - explicó Remus con un tono tranquilo

- ¿Y quién puso esa condición tan ridícula? – preguntó el chico de ojos color avellana.

- No lo recuerdo. Pero si de verdad le interesara, ya habría venido por él¿no creen?

- Probablemente – contestó Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- El caso es que… - agregó Remus, meditando las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación – si mañana elaboramos la Poción Inflamable, podría probarla en él… - agregó con gesto malicioso – Bueno, luego nos vemos…

James y Sirius siguieron bajando la escalera hacia la biblioteca. Repentinamente, el chico de ojos azules volteó a ver a su amigo y le dijo:

- Está decidido, será mañana…

* * *

La primera clase después del desayuno del jueves era Pociones, con el Profesor Terribleaw, que era reconocido por hacerle honor a su nombre. Era un profesor negro, de gesto y aspecto severo, de ojos negros y desafiantes enmarcados por unas enormes cejas que parecían azotadores y un bigote que casi le cubría los labios. Tenía el cabello (negro también) corto y exageradamente chino, por lo que acostumbraba peinarlo con grandes cantidades de poción alisadora. Su voz era grave y era capaz de mantener en silencio a la clase con sólo una mirada. En ese momento estaba de espaldas a sus alumnos (que guardaban un silencio casi sepulcral), escribiendo los ingredientes de la Poción Inflamable:

- Bien, las instrucciones para elaborar la Poción Inflamable están en el pizarrón… si tienen cualquier duda, pregunten antes de echar a perder… Tienen 30 minutos para elaborar la poción. El resto del tiempo será para que la pongan a cocer a fuego lento…

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar. Todos los alumnos de la clase estaban concentrados en medir las cantidades correctas de ingredientes, pesarlas y molerlas en el mortero… menos dos que trataban de esconderse de la mirada de Terribleaw y que se daban codazos a discreción bajo la mesa…

- Ahora o nunca… - decía Sirius en un susurro, tratando de convencer a James, que estaba sentado a su izquierda

- Espera, tendremos que esperar a que se distraiga… - respondía James también en un susurro, señalando al profesor con la cabeza

Repentinamente, la puerta de la mazmorra donde se impartía la clase de Pociones se abrió y apareció Bellatrix, la prima de Sirius, que iba en cuarto año:

- Profesor Terribleaw, dice Madame Hooch que si podría ir al campo de Quidditch con una botella de Veritaserum… - dijo Bellatrix en un tono de voz totalmente falso y almibarado.

- ¿Para qué? – respondió Terribleaw con su voz grave y profunda.

- Es que unos alumnos de Gryffindor derramaron poción para encoger sobre las bludgers y no quieren aceptarlo… - agregó la prima de Sirius, sonriendo maliciosamente y mirando a su primo.

- Entonces no es mi problema, que lo resuelva McGonagall…

- Pero Madame Hooch dice que si no descubre quién es el verdadero culpable, les bajará 50 puntos a ambas Casas, Gryffindor y Slytherin…

Bellatrix había dado en el clavo. Si había algo que preocupaba a aquel hombre de gestos severo y rostro de piedra era precisamente eso: que su Casa fuera comparada (y tratada igual) a las que él creía inferiores. Y por ser Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, el hecho de que pudieran perder 50 puntos de golpe si era un asunto preocupante…

- Voy en un momento – dijo Terribleaw levantándose de la silla en que estaba leyendo hasta hace unos instantes – Y ustedes – dijo refiriéndose a los alumnos que en ese momento voltearon a verlo – más les vale que no hagan nada de lo que puedan arrepentirse antes de que regrese…

Y salió siguiendo a Bellatrix, que volteó a ver a Sirius y le sonrió siniestramente.

- Ahora… - dijo James, que había terminado de agregar los ingredientes en su caldero, a Sirius, que acababa de hacer lo mismo con su poción

Sirius volteó hacia la derecha: ahí estaba sentado Remus Lupin, con el semblante tranquilo, como si no le temiera a nada. Pero ya se encargarían ellos de que les tuviera miedo…

- ¡Hola, Remus¿Qué tal va tu poción? – dijo Sirius, levantándose de su banco y revolviéndole los cabellos a Remus - ¿No quieres que te ayudemos? – agregó enseñándole al chico de ojos color miel un frasquito con un líquido azuloso.

- No, gracias. – respondió Remus sin amedrentarse.

- Bueno, piénsalo, tal vez si agregas unas gotas de este líquido maravilloso, tu poción pueda resultar mejor de lo que esperabas… - dijo James (al que Sirius le había aventado el frasquito con el líquido azul y que se había colocado detrás de Lupin) mientras lo tomaba de los hombros - ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

- No me amenacen… aún no saben de lo que soy capaz… - respondió Remus, que también se levantó de su asiento.

- Bueno, no creo que lo averigüemos mientras tú estás en el baño vomitando… o haciendo otras cosas… - agregó James con un gesto malvado, mientras empezaba a forcejear con Remus (para que se bebiera el contenido del frasquito), que rápidamente se agachó y tomó algo de su mochila: el perro de peluche.

- Quiero ver que te atrevas, Potter… - dijo Remus, colocándose el perro a manera de escudo, y amenazando con aventarlo hacia el caldero.

- A mí no me importa ese perro… - dijo James en tono despectivo – ¡Sirius, agárralo!

Pero Sirius se había quedado a un lado de Lupin, en un momento de indecisión, sin moverse. James lo miró y señaló al chico de ojos dorados con la cabeza. Sirius se movió hacia Remus, que sostenía el perro justo encima del caldero y le susurró por la comisura de la boca:

- A él no lo metas en esto…

- ¿Y por qué te importa tanto, Black¿Ya se lo dijiste a Potter? – respondió Remus con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó James, intrigado.

- Nada – dijo Remus volteando hacia Sirius y soltando el peluche…

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado confuso para los tres. Antes de que Remus soltara el perro de peluche, Sirius lo golpeó en la mejilla. El chico de ojos dorados cayó hacia atrás con el impulso y tiró el caldero con la Poción Inflamable. James, al tratar de evitar el contacto con la poción, había soltado el frasquito con el líquido azul, que se había estrellado en el suelo y se había roto en mil pedazos… la poción inflamable empezaba a escurrir hacia el suelo…

¡KABUUUM!

Muchos de los bancos en que estaban sentados los alumnos pasaron volando sobre sus cabezas, los calderos regurgitaban las pociones inflamables que había en ellos como si fueran volcanes en erupción y muchos de los alumnos de la clase de Pociones salieron corriendo de la mazmorra… justo en el momento en el que el Profesor Terribleaw llegaba del Campo de Quidditch…

- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ! –gritó Terribleaw al ver semejante espectáculo en el aula que el había dejado en completo orden y silencio. - ¿QUIÉN ES EL CULPABLE DE ESTE DESASTRE! – Agregó mirando a los tres únicos alumnos que permanecían en el salón, refugiados debajo de una mesa: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter.

- Yo, señor… respondió una vocecilla a punto de llorar.


	15. XV UN POUR TOUS, TOUS POUR UN”

"**Sirius Black: La Verdad detrás del Velo"**

**por Cecyet Black**

¡Hoolaa a todos los magos y brujasque siguen devotamente esta historia!Ahora sí les debo una gran disculpa por tardarme en actualizar más de lo que hubiera querido, pero después de mucho trabajo, problemillas y de casi visitar San Mungo por cuestiones de salud, una vez más estoy aquí dándoles lata gracias a su generosidad de mandarme más reviews, que me motivan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de todos los contratiempos, giros inesperados del destino y problemas _muggles_ que puedan presentarse. Así que antes de empezar con el capítulo, les agradezco una vez más por su paciencia y sus amables comentarios, je,je.

Y bueno, después de un breve alejamiento del teclado de mi compu (y de algunos periodos febriles que me hicieron desvariar con el destino de los Merodeadores) me da gusto decirles que seguimos conotro capítulo de este Fanfic (weeeee!). Así que como podrán imaginarse, también seguiremos descubriendo algunos secretillos de Remus Lupin, James Potter y Sirius Black, sólo que en los próximos capítulos, (por más que queramos imaginar que realmente no sucedió) entrará en acción una personita no muy querida por los fans: Peter Pettigrew (omito comentarios ¬¬).

Agrego el consabido _Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling (igual que sus derechos de autor, publicación y características). Sólo Vivian, Orión y Paleydis son engendros míos, junto con la historia que trata de explicar como fue la vida de Sirius desde su infancia hasta lo que sucede a causa del velo del Departamento de Misterios.

La dedicatoria de este capítulo va como sigue:

A todas aquellas personitas (magos, brujas,_muggles_ y _squibs_… en masculino y femenino) que leen esta historia...

A las lindas _fangirls (o chicas Fanfiction, como ustedes prefieran)_que capítulo con capítulo me dejan sus comentarios (y una sonrisa):

**EneriLupin:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, linda. Je,je,je...créeme que a nadie le gustaría estar frente al profe de Pociones...¡con esa cara de sargento malpagado que tiene¡y el carácter que se carga! (ya lo verás en este capi)... y bronca... pus ya sabemos que los adorados Merodeadores son expertos en el tema, je. Sigue leyendo, chiquilla, y descubrirás que las cosas que pasan en el capi con Sirius, James y Remus. Y bueno, respecto a lo de la Tesis... pues te diré: la verdad es que no es difícil hacerla, pero es un trabajo muy pesado y engorroso eso de la organización de información. A veces uno se cansa, y para liberar la mente, empieza a escribir Fanfictions, je,je. Pero no temas, linda, finalmente, no es algo imposible de hacer. Muchos saludines. Cuídate.

**Tenshi Lain:** Hoola de nuevo! Yo estoy muy bien, gracias. Trabajando como afroamericana en lo de la Tesis, pero con la esperanza de terminarla pronto (más me vale¿no crees?). Y bueno, supongo que ya habrás leído lo que pasó con la venganza de Remusín... espero que te haya gustado. Y tienes razón, amiga, se lo merecían. Respecto al adorable perrito de peluche (yo tengo uno así...XDD), pues la idea era esa, que a Sirius se le constiparan la tripitas al saber qué planeaba hacer Remus con él... y en este capi, verás lo que pasa con el peluchín. Y en lo que concierne a Cho... tendrá algunas apariciones esporádicas por ahora... la verdad a mí tampoco me cae bien, pero tengo mis motivos... y lo de "mariposa traicionera" ¡me encantó! (odio esa canción, pero creo que a ella le queda de anillo al dedo, je,je). Bueno, pues cuídate y tenme paciencia para el siguiente capi.

**Andry Black:** Gracias por las flores, chiquilla. Efectivamente, sabemos que los Merodeadores son los "reyes del desastre"... y una explosión de tal magnitud... pues es sólo el principio¿no crees? Oye, tienes razón: urge saber qué parentesco tenemos (lo de la prueba de ADN puede ser un buen comienzo...siempre y cuando no duela, je,je). Bueno, yo nada más te digo que el buen Sirius es mi papá... así que por ahí ve armando el árbol familiar, je,je, y luego me dices. Y créeme que trato de actualizar lo más seguido que puedo, pero a veces no tengo tiempo... seguiré intentándolo, nada más te pido un poquitín de paciencia. Saludines, querida niña Black, pariente mía desconocida.

**alex black bird:** Mi querida Álex, no te preocupes. Sé que lees la historia desde el principio, aunque no dejes reviews... realmente me has sido fiel desde el principio. Gracias por eso. ¡Ahh! Respecto a quien se inculpó, lo descubrirás en este capi... junto con otras cositas... cómo qué hacen por ahí los monitos estos del Ministerio. Y respecto a Sirakov... pues tendrás que esperar un poquito más... pero no mucho, ya le tocará. Y sigo dándome de golpes contra la pared para actualizar más rápido, pero a veces no puedo (¡sniff!). También te pido paciencia para el próximo capi, que les prometo será más interesante. ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Cuídate mucho.

**Tenshi Lain(de nuevo, porque fueron dos reviews, je,je):** Sipi, tienes razón... en Pociones se cuece todo, je,je,je (y es literal). Justo ahí debía comenzar la leyenda Merodeadora. ¡Pobre peluchín! Pero no temas por su vida, ya verás lo que sucede con él en este capítulo. Y de Sirakov... pues no puedo adelantarles mucho... aunque aclaro que no era que Dumbledore no lo quisiera seleccionar... por lo menos no en ese momento... ya irán descubriendo al buen Sirakov... Mientras sigue leyendo este capítulo. Espero que te guste, amiga. Saludines.

A toda la "adorable Familia Black": Luna, Kath, Galia, Pepe P. W. Black, Dit Náder, Zoe Gryffindor, Shine Carter Umino, Ericka Black, J. Andersen Black y Oliver (aunque no sé a ciencia cierta a qué familia pertenence)...

Y en mi lado _muggle_: a mis "hermanitas", Gaby y Chayo y a mi mamá (musa inspiradora y factor de cambio en cada capítulo).

_¡Thestrals! _Antes de que me corran (por aquello de las introducciones largas) termino pidiéndoles lo mismo de siempre: sigan leyendo esta historia y tengan un poco de paciencia para esperar el siguiente capítulo.¡Comencemos!

* * *

**XV. **"UN POUR TOUS, TOUS POUR UN".

- Definitivamente ese fue un comienzo original para una amistad¿no lo creen Sirius y James? – susurró Remus Lupin a la fotografía mágica que tenía en sus manos, a pesar de que sabía que no podría contestarle – Y siempre fue así, como aquel incidente: nuestra amistad fue tan repentina y espontánea como aquella explosión… y tuvo mucho de explosiva desde que nos conocimos…

Con mucho cuidado (debido a la vela que tenía en sus manos y a la poca luz que había en Grimmault Place), Remus guardó cuidadosamente la fotografía en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica que utilizaba con más frecuencia dentro de ese mar de ropa vieja. Era agradable recordar aquellos días. Buscando en su baúl personal, encontró uno de sus libros favoritos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: _"Las Defensas de los Animagos contra Criaturas Mágicas Malignas"_… ese libro también le traía buenos recuerdos… Comenzó a hojearlo distraídamente, mientras veía las ilustraciones que tanto James, Sirius, Peter y él se habían grabado en la memoria bastantes años atrás… al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a recordar a alguien muy especial con quien había leído ese libro infinidad de veces, cuando le hubiera gustado que los minutos duraran siglos…

- ¡Buenas noches, Remus! Pensé que podría encontrarte aquí… y por lo visto, no me equivoqué. Supuse que después de haber pasado el verano con Harry, Ron y Hermione, lo más probable sería que estuvieras un poco melancólico…

El profesor Lupin levantó lentamente los ojos de las páginas del libro, mientras con un movimiento cauteloso colocaba la mano derecha sobre su varita, que estaba en el suelo, al lado de su baúl. Tardó un poco en distinguir a aquella persona; evidentemente, el tiempo suficiente para que la luz regresara a las habitaciones de Grimmault Place. Y mientras la luz iluminaba la estancia, Remus Lupin dejaba caer el libro al suelo y abría desmesuradamente sus ojos color miel para observar a la persona que estaba enfrente de él: Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ! – gritó Terribleaw al ver semejante espectáculo en el aula que el había dejado en completo orden y silencio. - ¿QUIÉN ES EL CULPABLE DE ESTE DESASTRE! – Agregó mirando a los tres únicos alumnos que permanecían en el salón, refugiados debajo de una mesa: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter.

- Yo, señor… - respondió una vocecilla a punto de llorar.

La vocecita que había respondido a los gritos de Terribleaw había sido la de Remus Lupin, a quien le corrían algunas lágrimas por las mejillas: le dolían bastante las quemaduras que le había provocado la Poción Inflamable en los hombros y en la espalda, pero sabía que tenía gran parte de la culpa, por haber provocado a James y Sirius… por haberlos hecho pasar el ridículo frente a casi toda la escuela… aunque claro, si ellos no lo hubieran acusado primero de algo que no hizo…

Terribleaw estaba completamente furioso, incluso hasta tenía los puños cerrados y amoratados, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de irse a golpes sobre los chicos. Por más que lo pensaba, no alcanzaba a comprender como tres estudiantillos de primero había causado tanto desorden en su clase. Finalmente logró articular una frase:

- Y bien, Lupin… ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS ESPERANDO PARA DIRIGIRTE AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR¡O PREFIERES QUE MANDE A ALGUIEN A DECÍRSELO PERSONALMENTE A LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL Y QUE SEA ELLA LA QUE TE LLEVE CON ÉL? – bramó Terribleaw al ver el gesto de Remus, que entre la indecisión y el llanto, permanecía sentado en el suelo de la mazmorra de Pociones.

- Sí…, profesor…

Mientras Remus intentaba levantarse (con mucho trabajo debido al dolor que le causaban las quemaduras), Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada: hacía poco tiempo que eran amigos, sin embargo, en ese momento parecía que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo: ellos también tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado, por haber acusado a Remus de algo que no había hecho y provocar que él quisiera vengarse… claro que si él no los hubiera hecho pasar semejante ridículo…

Finalmente, fue James (que trataba de no pensar en la quemadura que tenía en la mano, que le ardía terriblemente) quien se atrevió a encarar a su profesor de Pociones:

- Profesor… - dijo tratando de llamar la atención de Terribleaw, que guardándose la furia para otra ocasión, había ido a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, a escribir algo apresuradamente – nosotros también tuvimos la culpa de lo que pasó…

Terribleaw se levantó tan apresuradamente que tiró la silla en la que estaba sentado y asustó aún más al resto de la clase. Respiró profundamente y luego golpeó su escritorio con los puños. Cuando ya la clase se escondía debajo de las mesas, gritó:

- ¡Y ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO LOS TRES PARA IR CON EL DIRECTOR¡FUERA DE MI VISTA¡Y NO VUELVAN A MI CLASE HASTA QUE NO SE PRESENTE LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL CON SUS RESPECTIVOS CASTIGOS! – gritó el profesor de Pociones mientras trataba infructuosamente de recuperar la calma. Parecía que estaba a punto de lanzar chispas: seguía con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que por momentos se le ponían blancos, sus gruesas cejas se habían convertido en una sinuosa línea negra y el bigote negro se le crispaba sobre los labios fruncidos.

En ese momento, Sirius (quien realmente lo único que tenía herido era el orgullo) comprendió que la advertencia de Terribleaw era lo suficientemente seria como para tomarse en cuenta, por lo que ayudó a James a levantarse con su mano izquierda. Su amigo aceptó el ofrecimiento y se incorporó sacudiéndose un poco de los restos de poción de la túnica. Mientras observaba a James, pudo ver que Remus aún no se había levantado. Evidentemente, le dolían demasiado los hombros como para poder hacerlo solo; así que le ofreció la mano derecha a aquel chico junto con una frase:

- ¿Te ayudo?

Remus dudó un momento. Era difícil perdonarles todo lo que le había pasado por su culpa, pero si utilizaba su sentido práctico, sería más difícil levantarse de ahí por su cuenta. Así que antes de que Sirius retirara su mano, aceptó el ofrecimiento y se incorporó, aún con la espalda adolorida.

- ¡TIENEN EXACTAMENTE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ, O SERÉ YO QUIEN LES IMPONGA EL CASTIGO¡AHORA MISMO! – y gritando esto, su profesor de Pociones sacó la varita amenazadoramente.

Por supuesto, Remus, James y Sirius no necesitaron oírlo de nuevo: metieron en completo desorden sus cosas dentro de sus mochilas y salieron corriendo (a pesar del dolor de algunas de sus heridas) de la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases de Pociones.

* * *

La mañana del primer día de clases era fría y nublada. Por lo menos no estaba lloviendo como el día anterior, lo que había provocado que muchos de los alumnos llegaran completamente empapados al castillo, pero parecía que en cualquier momento el clima podría trastornar los planes de todos de pasar la primera tarde después de clases (en la que peculiarmente solían no dejarles tantas tareas) paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Aún era temprano, y el alboroto que había en el Gran Comedor era completamente normal, considerando que muchos de los alumnos no se habían visto desde el final del curso pasado.

Hermione Granger estaba desayunando un plato de hojuelas de avena con vainilla mientras leía _"El Profeta"_, que había apoyado contra la jarra de jugo de calabaza frío que estaba al centro de la mesa. Justo en ese momento, llegaron Harry y Ron, que conversaban animadamente de Quidditch:

- Verás que ahora nadie podrá impedir que volvamos a ganar la Copa de Quidditch, sobre todo, porque ya no volveremos a ver a tu adorada profesora Umbridge… - decía Ron mientras se sentaba enfrente de Hermione y tomaba de la bandeja de pan una tostada que empezó a untar con grandes cantidades de mermelada de durazno.

- Bueno, pero aún nos falta saber quién será el capitán del equipo… y los cambios que hayan hecho los equipos de las otras Casas… respondió Harry mientras se servía un poco de leche en uno de los vasos que había junto a las bandejas.

- ¿Saben que ahora tendremos un Consejo Ministerial dentro de Hogwarts? – preguntó repentinamente Hermione, cuando vió que ambos chicos estaban ya sentados enfrente de ella y que se disponían a desayunar.

- ¡Consejo Ministerial? – exclamaron a coro Harry y Ron.

- Sí, así es. Parece que después de todo, Fudge aún no confía totalmente en Dumbledore…

- ¡Pero cómo puede ser eso¿Es que ese viejo chiflado no se ha dado cuenta de que Quién-tú-sabes será más poderoso si seguimos combatiéndolo por separado?

- ¡Ssshh, Ron! – respondió Hermione, escandalizada por el volumen de voz que había empleado su amigo.

- ¿Y cómo fue que averiguaste eso, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, que había cerrado un puño (en el que en ese momento trituraba una tostada) como muestra de desaprobación.

- Bueno, ya sabes… leyendo entre líneas lo que dice _"El Profeta"_ – respondió la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia – y después de ver a los representantes del Ministerio ayer, pues ya no me quedan muchas dudas…

- Bueno, yo creo que aún tienes una duda que no has podido responder, amiga – dijo a sus espaldas otra voz, que era de la de una chica pelirroja y bajita: Ginny Weasley. La hermanita de Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y quitando cuidadosamente el ejemplar de _"El Profeta"_ que estaba en el centro de la mesa, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza frío.

La sonrisa de satisfacción había desaparecido del rostro de Hermione, pero no parecía que el comentario de Ginny la hubiera ofendido o desilusionado; más bien, parecía haberla metido en una especie de meditación en la que trataba de resolver el asunto por su cuenta y dentro de su cabeza.

Fue Ron el que decidió compartir la duda de Hermione, a tiempo que saciaba su curiosidad respecto a lo que había dicho Ginny:

- ¿Y según tú, cuál es la duda que Hermione aún no ha resuelto?

- Sirakov… - dijo Ginny decididamente, mientras untaba un poco de mermelada de durazno a su tostada.

* * *

Ninguno de los tres había mencionado nada desde que habían salido de la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases de Pociones. Simplemente se habían limitado a caminar en línea recta, sosteniendo sus mochilas y aguantándose el dolor de las heridas que les había provocado el incidente con la Poción Inflamable. Repentinamente, Sirius se percató de un hecho que al parecer ni James ni Remus habían tomado en cuenta: 

- Ejem… - comenzó, tratando de llamar la atención de los otros - No quisiera interrumpir nuestra placentera caminata¿pero alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está la oficina del Director? – preguntó finalmente, mientras los ojos azules le brillaban.

- Humm… no, no realmente. – contestó James mientras se detenía un momento y bajaba dolorosamente su mochila al suelo.

- Estee… pues… sí, sí lo sé… - agregó Remus, sonrojándose.

Tanto James como Sirius miraron sorprendidos a aquel chico. ¿Cómo era que conocía el camino hacia la oficina del Director, si ninguno de los alumnos tenía conocimiento de dónde estaba y cómo se llegaba a ella¿tenía alguna clase de privilegio o trato especial, o por qué Madame Hooch había mencionado algo de "circunstancias especiales" para justificar la ausencia de Remus de las clases de Vuelo? Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a quedarse con la duda:

- ¿Y cómo es que conoces la oficina del Director? – preguntó James, mirando suspicazmente a Remus y compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Sirius.

Para fortuna de Remus, había una excusa perfecta para disfrazar ese conocimiento que no tenían los demás, y que él tenía gracias a circunstancias no muy placenteras:

- Pues… - comenzó Lupin, tratando de armar cuidadosamente las oraciones de lo que diría a continuación, hasta que un repentino chispazo de ingenio lo resolvió todo – por si no lo recuerdan, fueron ustedes los que provocaron que yo visitara la oficina del Director después del incidente de la clase de Vuelo…

- Oh, claro… - respondió Sirius, apenado.

- Tienes razón… - agregó James.

Se habían detenido en medio del corredor, mientras Remus trataba de descansar y recuperarse de las dolorosas heridas que tenía en la espalda y los hombros. James se examinaba la mano en donde le había caído un poco de Poción Inflamable mezclada con la que habían preparado para Remus, que empezaba a llenarse de dolorosas ampollas. Sirius se sentó en el suelo, mientras abría su mochila y trataba de poner un poco de orden en sus cosas. Justo cuando estaba entretenido en esa tarea, James pudo darse cuenta de algo que no había notado:

- Sirius¿qué es eso? – le preguntó a su amigo mientras señalaba algo que sobresalía de su mochila.

- ¿Qué? – respondió Sirius desconcertado.

No obstante, el tiempo que se había tardado el chico Black en reaccionar lo aprovechó perfectamente su amigo en acercarse a su mochila y jalar de aquello que sobresalía: el perro de peluche que había causado el desastre con la Poción Inflamable. Después del desconcierto evidente de James, lo único que le quedó por hacer fue reírse:

- ¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA! – se carcajeaba el chico de ojos avellana mientras se alejaba de donde estaba sentado su amigo – ¡No me digas que este monigote es tuyo, Sirius…!

- ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO, JAMES! – dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras corría hacia su amigo.

- ¿Así que era por esta cosa que Remus te tenía chantajeado¿Por eso lo golpeaste y sucedió todo el desastre con la Poción? – preguntó James mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de su amigo, que asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose - ¡Vamos, Sirius¿Cómo es posible que sigas jugando con muñecos de peluche?

- De la misma forma en que es posible que tú sigas chupándote el dedo cuando duermes, James… - contestó Sirius ligeramente enfadado de la burla de su amigo, que al oír esto se sonrojó también.

- ¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!

Remus comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, a pesar del dolor. Sirius y James en un principio parecieron molestarse, pero terminaron contagiándose de la risa del chico de ojos color miel.

- Si les sirve de consuelo, puedo decirles que mi mamá me empacó mi cobija de bebé dentro de mi equipaje, junto con las túnicas – comentó Remus, como quien no quiere la cosa, sonrojándose también.

Los tres siguieron riéndose sin parar. Se les había olvidado por completo lo que había sucedido en la clase de Pociones, las burlas que habían pasado por culpa de los otros y que se consideraban como enemigos. En esos momentos, se reían tanto y tan fuerte, que tuvieron que abrazarse para no caer al suelo. Realmente se estaban divirtiendo. Pero aún había algo que no se habían dicho, y que debían decir para que la diversión fuera completa:

- Oye, Remus – dijo James, apoyándose en Sirius y tratando de contener la risa - ¿crees que podrías perdonarnos que te hayamos acusado de lo que pasó en la clase de Madame Hooch?

- Bueno… - contestó Lupin, también tratando de contener la risa y apoyándose en James – sólo si ustedes me perdonan que los haya hecho entrar en calzoncillos al castillo…

Solamente con recordar aquel incidente volvieron a reír con más ganas, hasta que Sirius finalmente respondió:

- Entonces también tendrás que perdonarnos lo que acaba de suceder… con la Poción… - dijo mientras se apoyaba en Remus, aguantándose las ganas de seguir riendo.

- Y con tu muñeco… - agregó James, todavía riendo.

- Hecho – respondió el chico de ojos color miel, decidido. - ¿Amigos? – preguntó extendiendo ambas manos hacia James y Sirius.

- ¡Amigos! – respondieron ambos a coro.

Justo cuando se estrechaban las manos y parecía que todas las cosas empezaban a tomar matices más amables con ellos, apareció alguien que los devolvería a una realidad que no era muy placentera:

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN AQUÍ, POTTER, BLACK Y LUPIN?

Cuando voltearon a ver aquella figura que los observaba con el ceño fruncido y ojos centelleantes, supieron que no se librarían tan fácilmente del castigo de la Profesora McGonagall…

* * *

La primera clase después del desayuno fue Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, una de las optativas que los tres amigos habían decidido seguir tomando (más por Hagrid que por cualquier otra razón de peso); y Hagrid, hasta eso, parecía haberse esforzado por no desagradar a los miembros del Consejo Ministerial. Para empezar el año, había decidido presentarles a la_ Snidget dorada_, un pájaro muy escaso y protegido y que por supuesto, tenía mucha relación con el Quidditch. 

Para no variar, Harry y Ron escuchaban embobados todo aquello que tuviera relación con el deporte, pero Hermione no podía quejarse de no tener en sus manos datos interesantes sobre esa especie, que apuntaba afanosamente en su libreta (a pesar de que ya se los supiera de memoria).

La siguiente clase fue Transformaciones (que también tomaban juntos), y como era de esperarse, la Profesora McGonagall les advirtió que este curso resultaría decisivo en la carrera mágica que desearan estudiar en un futuro. Por supuesto, para sustentar sus palabras, les escribió en el pizarrón una serie de complicados movimientos de varita para transformar cosas en animales, tal y como ella lo había hecho en primer año, cuando delante de ellos transformó su escritorio en un cerdo. Al final de la clase (y para no perder la costumbre) sólo Hermione había logrado convertir sus ratones blancos en azucareras. Harry y Ron, en cambio, trataron de no preocuparse demasiado al ver que sus respectivas azucareras aún tenían orejas y cola.

A la hora de la comida, cuando Hermione volvía a consultar su horario mientras comían chuletas de cerdo con puré de papa y jugo de calabaza, apareció Ginny, que se doblaba de la risa, y se sentó junto a ellos:

- ¿Y ahora qué te sucede? – preguntó Ron, bastante desconcertado al ver a su hermana.

- JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA – Ginny lo miró tratando de contener la risa, sin ningún logro, hasta que finalmente se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y respondió: - Es que acabamos de tener clase con tu adorada profesora Trelawney y me hizo una predicción bastante absurda…

- Nada raro en ella… - respondió Hermione, chasqueando la lengua, como lo hacía siempre que se hablaba de la profesora de Adivinación.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó Harry, intrigado – No me digas que eres la siguiente en morir…

- JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA – Ginny lo miró, riendo de nuevo – Claro que no, esa predicción era exclusivamente tuya – Pero me dijo… JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA – Ginny se sonrojó por no poder dejar de reírse…

- ¿Qué te dijo, Ginebra? – preguntó Ron, bastante molesto cuando se prolongaba el misterio en algunas situaciones.

- JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA – Ginny lo miró, ahora disgustada ante las malas pulgas de su hermano – Me dijo… - agregó finalmente, ya sin reírse - ¡Que me iba a casar con un mortífago¡Con: "un chico que vendría por mí desde las sombras y que me haría perder la razón"¿No es gracioso?

- Pues yo no le veo la gracia… - respondió Ron, ahora de peor humor que antes.

- JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA – rieron Hermione, Harry y Ginny al ver la expresión de Ron.

- ¡Ron es que es imposible que Ginny se enamore de alguien así! – dijo Hermione, mientras trataba de recuperar la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

- Bueno, yo sólo te recuerdo que a veces las predicciones de Trelawney no resultan tan mal… - dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor y se marchaba enfadado, dejando que sus amigos se rieran a sus anchas…

* * *

Después del ataque de risa que habían compartido con la menor de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la siguiente clase después de la comida. Estaban un poco apenados con Ron, porque él no había encontrado graciosa la predicción de la profesora Trelawney: Harry y Hermione sospechaban que era por los celos que solían acompañar las reacciones de su amigo cuando se trataba de asuntos amorosos respecto a Ginny.

Según el horario de Hermione (100 confiable cuando se trataba de asuntos académicos), la siguiente clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero ni el Director ni el Consejo Ministerial se habían molestado en presentar aún al profesor titular de esa materia, por lo que los jóvenes amigos creían que esa hora podrían tenerla libre.

Por esa razón, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando observaron al mago que estaba de pie enfrente de la clase: su larga barba plateada, sus anteojos de media luna y su túnica morada, que estaban acostumbrados a ver cada día de su estancia en Hogwarts, no impidieron que al ver a Albus Dumbledore, Harry y Hermione se quedaran petrificados en la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…


End file.
